The Legend of Hilda: Darkness Rising
by Prometheus17
Summary: [Sequel to "A Link Between Worlds"] After Princess Zelda and Link's departure from Lorule and the Triforce's miraculous restoration, Princess Hilda and Ravio begin to plan for a bright future in a world where suffering no longer has a place. Little did they know, Yuga's betrayal was only the beginning, his actions having unleashed a far more powerful dark force unto Lorule.
1. New Beginnings

Princess Hilda stood still, admiring the gleaming object of divine origin, tears coming to her eyes as the reality set in that it was over, the centuries of her people fighting for what little was left were finally over.

"What shall we do now?" Ravio asked, glancing at the restored Triforce.

"We can do what Link and Zelda would have wanted us to do, use the Triforce to restore the kingdom and help our people." She answered.

Ravio looked to Hilda, seeing her smile waver for a moment. "Everything you did was for the good of the land and the people you rule, you know that, right? I'm sure Link and Zelda forgive you, as well as I'm sure that this was their doing." he said, extending an arm towards the Triforce.

"It's not just that." Hilda answered, looking away for a moment. "Yuga was a trusted ally to the royal family for years, to think he'd suddenly turn on us for his own personal gain..." she said, trailing off.

"He was out of his mind, power does things to people...not to mention he was possessed by a monster." Ravio replied, giving the Princess a sympathetic smile.

"I know...but...what of the others, those that would stand against us, surely there are many that would take the Triforce for themselves, I fear that the past may repeat itself, and this time we may not come back from it." she said, her eyes drifting downwards.

Ravio looked upon the violet haired princess, his oldest friend. "You know, when Yuga was still Yuga, he always wanted you to be happy, so don't dwell on all that's happened, just be glad it turned out for the best! The Triforce and our land have been restored, and that's how it's going to stay, Hyrule's existence is proof of that." he stated with a smile.

"You're right, forgive me for being in such a dark mood, I just feel as if this is all a dream, one that will transform into a nightmare if I let my guard down for even a moment." Hilda explained.

"Come, there's something I wish to show you." Ravio said, extending his hand to the Princess.

Hilda smiled and took his hand, looking back at the Triforce one last time before they exited the room, the Princess magically sealing the doors with a wave of her hand.

 **oOo**

The villagers gathered around, unsure of what to think, the dark clouds that cast Lorule into eternal night had never dissipated in their lives, but today, that was different, the clouds had begin to thin early in the morning, and now they were all but gone, a blue sky greeting them and a warm golden light washing over the land.

"It's like the stories said, I never quite believed them though." an older man said, looking up as the remaining clouds drifted by.

"What do you think it means?" a woman asked.

"Something good." a man with a bag over his head answered as he stumbled out of a doorway.

Slowly the crowd grew larger, more and more citizens exiting the building they occupied, all wanting to look upon the open sky, something that had not been seen in centuries.

Suddenly, there was a ringing in the distance.

 **oOo**

"Ravio!" It's beautiful, it's just like the stories my parents used to tell me described it!" Hilda said, breathing in the newly warmed air.

"I knew you'd like it." Ravio said, smiling as he looked over the land beneath them, the sun's light pouring over it, the blue sky going on as far as the eye could see.

Below them windows opened while guards and courtiers walked out onto balconies to witness the sudden change.

"The chasms, they've begun to close!" a guard yelled as he pointed towards the field outside of the castle, the large fissures in the ground having drastically reduced in number in the days since the Triforce's return.

"Life is once again taking root." Hilda said.

"You still seem distracted." Ravio replied, a concerned tone to his voice.

Hilda placed her hands on the balcony, dropping her gaze down onto the rail. "That force that took control of Yuga...it's just...I feel like it's still out there somewhere."

"While fearsome, whatever it was is gone now, Link and Zelda assured us of that." Ravio responded, trying to reassure the Princess.

Suddenly, the air of peace around them was broken by a bell ringing off in the distance, all of the guards and courtiers beginning to murmur amongst themselves before filing back into the Castle and sealing the doors.

"But...it can't be." Ravio said, disbelief overtaking him.

"It's the storm warning...but there's not a cloud in sight." Hilda said, looking up at the sky.

"Princess, we have to get back inside...Princess!" Ravio called, extending his hand.

Hilda didn't respond, instead opting to stare into the distance, waiting for whatever it was, to come.

"Princess Hilda!" Ravio called again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go, I'll be fine." she said, narrowing her crimson eyes as she looked into the distance, a shadow slowling spreading across the briefly sun drenched land.

Ravio stopped, looking on in terror. "What...what is it?" he stammered, his eyes widening.

"The nightmare." Hilda said, clenching her fists as she watched the dark force draw closer.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed as clouds that looked as if they were smoke rolled across the sky, wind tearing apart dwellings and uprooting trees while bolts of electricity rent the ground below, tearing into the earth and leaving smoldering craters behind.

"The Castle, it will keep us safe, right?" Ravio asked, putting an effort into stopping himself from backing away.

A group of guards ran up to the door, one stepping forward. "Princess Hilda, the Captain is nearly in a panic trying to find you, quickly, we must get to safety!" the Guard proclaimed, gesturing towards the Castle's interior.

"Please Hilda, listen to him." Ravio urged, nervously looking between her and the door.

Hilda stared deep into the darkness that bore down on them, sensing a powerful and evil presence. Without a word she turned around, heading back inside as the guards closed and braced the door behind her.

"Thank you, I was starting to get worried you wanted to fight the storm itself." Ravio said with a nervous laugh.

Hilda remained silent, clenching her teeth as the howling of wind and crack of lightning drew closer.

The Guards approached them, the leader setting his eyes on the Princess. "Princess Hilda, are you alright?" he asked, taking note of her demeanor.

"I'm not sure." she answered, her heart beating fast.

"Princess!" the Captain called as he rounded a corner, beginning to run to her before being thrown to the ground by a violent tremor.

Ravio and Hilda stumbled towards a wall, bracing themselves against it as the Earth shook beneath them, the maelstrom having finally reached the Castle and begun laying siege to it's walls.

Ravio and Hilda flinched as windows blew inward and cracks began to appear on the walls.

"This is stronger than a normal storm." Ravio said as he held onto a column.

Hilda was about to respond as she felt it, the dark presence she had sensed earlier was inside the Castle, heading in the direction she feared it would...straight towards the Triforce.

"Ravio, the Triforce, I have to protect it!" she yelled, teleporting away before he could respond.

 **oOo**

Hilda reappeared in a dark corridor, the torches that lit it faltering as the structure around her buckled and weakened under the storm's assault. The Princess felt a shiver traverse her spine as she looked up, a massive caped figure stood with his back to her, his footfalls heavy as he strode towards the doors in front of him, stopping as soon as he became aware of her presence.

A deep and quiet laugh broke the silence, the figure turning and setting his eyes on the young Princess. "Princess Hilda, so similar you are to the Princess in my realm of origin, yet so different, you played the villain well." he said, a grin on his face.

"You...leave here immediately." she growled, brandishing her staff as she channeled light energy into it.

"I have lived many lives, and seen many things far more frightening than that. If you are all that stands against me, then victory shall be easy. I at least hoped I'd be faced with something of a challenge." he said, turning back towards the door.

"I don't fear you, Ganon!" Hilda yelled, sending a bolt of light energy hurdling towards him.

"You should!" Ganon yelled, turning quickly and deflecting the attack with ease.

"You look different, but I know you're him." Hilda said, charging her staff again.

The Ganon that possessed Yuga and fought Link looked like a giant boar, but the adversary that stood before her was a tall man with green skin, golden eyes and by all accounts did not resemble the Ganon she had seen whatsoever, but the power he radiated was exactly the same.

"You do remind me so much of Princess Zelda, with your courage and aptitude for magic." Ganondorf said with a smirk. "How unfortunate it was that I wasn't strong enough to take form when that fool Yuga liberated me from my prison, his weak body couldn't sustain my power."

"You...you killed Yuga!" Hilda snapped.

"He wanted my power, t'wasn't my fault he wasn't powerful enough to best the boy." Ganondorf said with a grin.

"You knew he'd lose from the beginning." Hilda accused.

"Of course I did! But merging with him gave me the power I needed to survive in a non-corporeal form. I took what was left of his life-force with me when he lost so as to manifest physically in what you may call my preferred form. Now if you'd be so kind, be on your way before I have to kill you." Ganon growled, the smile vanishing from his face.

"I won't let you take the Triforce!" Hilda yelled, letting loose a torrent of energy from her staff, her eyes glowing a bright red.

"I've waited too long! I won't let you or anyone else stand in my way!" Ganondorf roared as he teleported next her, tearing the staff from her hands and tossing her away.

"Obtaining the Triforce is my destiny, with it I will be able to defeat the Princess and the boy, and I will rule Hyrule, this world, and all others." Ganondorf said, turning back towards the doors.

"Stop right there!" a voice demanded.

Hilda looked up, finding, to her astonishment, Ravio holding a sword, standing in front of a whole contingent of guards, the Captain at his side.

"And the boy's counterpart shows himself. I was wondering where you were!" Ganondorf proclaimed, beginning to laugh as Ravio's gaze met his.

Hilda barely had time to overcome the shock before another wave hit as Ravio raised the sword, dashing towards Ganon. "Ravio, no!" the Princess shouted.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ravio yelled, gripping his sword as he neared Ganondorf.

 **oOo**

 ** _[A/N] When "A Link Between Worlds" came out, I was fascinated with the "dark mirror" theme it had, the land of Lorule being home to characters that were very similar, yet very different from the Hylian characters we got to know! I always wondered what would have happened if Ganondorf had discovered it one way or another, so I decided to write it out!_**

 ** _I hope you liked the story so far and continue to enjoy it!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading,_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	2. A Light in the Darkness

The loud, easily recognizable clang of metal against metal rang through the hall, the torches flickering as a small gust blew threw the corridor.

Hilda clutched at her arm as she stood, aching after Ganon tossed her aside. Slowly she looked up, her crimson eyes narrowing at the sight before her.

Ravio slowly opened his eyes, his arms shaking as he struggled against what may as well have been a stone wall. As he lifted his head, his eyes were drawn to the torches reflections in not just his blade, but a much larger and darker one that held his at bay.

"Is that all the Hero of this land has to offer me? What an utter farce, I assume the Goddesses gave up on you and moved on." Ganondorf said with a smile, slowly pushing his dark grey blade against the Knight's sword Ravio held.

The purple haired boy grit his teeth, pushing back with all his might, but try as he may, his opponent's strength far outclassed his.

"Come on! He needs our help!" the Captain yelled, waving his sword forward as he and the other guards charged.

"No, wait!" Hilda called.

Ganon looked up, and with a mere nod of his head, sent the entire force skidding back on their heels. "I won't let you intervene! I must have my victory!" he called out, a crazed tone to his voice.

Ravio took this opportunity, withdrawing as Ganondorf lifted his blade.

"Face me!" Ganon called, baring down on Ravio.

The purple haired boy deflected a downwards strike before falling to the left, barely avoiding a stab. He leapt to his feet, barely holding in a scream as Ganon's blade made contact, leaving a sizable cut on his left forearm.

Ganon raised his sword, taking it's hilt in both hands as he stalked from side to side, Ravio following his movements. the green-skinned sorcerer lunged, Ravio falling to the ground immediately. "I expected more than this...this mockery of a duel." Ganondorf yelled as he raised his sword.

Ravio's eyes went wide as he saw his adversary lift his blade, he needed to figure out something quick. Ravio rolled onto his stomach, quickly dealing a slash to his opponents unguarded lower leg.

Ganon stumbled back as he clenched his teeth, glancing down at his shin as blood seeped through the cloth. "That's more like it." he said with a smirk.

Ravio got to his feet and raised his blade, fear overtaking his features as Ganon began his assault anew. He brought up his sword to counter a leftward horizontal strike from Ganondorf, the Thief King roaring as his blade crashed into Ravio's, the impact knocking the purple haired boy to the ground. He let out a yelp of pain as he hit the stone floor, his sword clanging against the cobble stones and sliding out of his reach.

Ganon extended a hand, telekinetically lifting Ravio into the air. "I'm not done with you yet." he said quietly. The Gerudo Sorcerer clenched his fist, Ravio crying out in pain as he felt his ribs being crushed inwards. Ganon laughed as he listened to his opponents pained screams...his voice...it sounded so much like the boy's...how long he had waited to hear this sound. His grin quickly vanished however, after Ravio's sword flew from the ground, traveling passed his head and leaving a cut on his cheek.

"Let...him...go!" Hilda demanded as the blade's hilt landed in her open palm, the Princess' white gloved fingers closing around it.

The Captain and the guards looked between she and Ravio cautiously, slowly stepping towards Ganon.

The Thief King growled as turned towards her before sending a glare at the guards, causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Fine, if it's a fight the Princess wants, it's a fight your Highness will get." he taunted. Ganon quickly whipped his arm to the side, Ravio screaming as he was flung into the wall, falling away from it unconscious.

"Ravio, no!" Hilda screamed as she ran forward, rage burning inside of her.

Ganon leapt into the air, bringing his blade down on top of the Princess, his eyes widening as she teleported away.

The violet haired Princess reappeared behind him delivering a swift slash to his back before bring up her staff in her right hand and blasting him away with a wave of golden energy. "You'll pay for what you've done." she warned, glancing at Ravio's injured form whilst images of Yuga and destroyed villages flashed through her head.

"I'm impressed, not that it will do you any good." Ganondorf said, overcoming the pain in his back. With a wave of his hand, spikes shot from the floor beneath her, Hilda teleporting away and materializing next to her opponent.

The Princess let out a cry as she lunged, her downward strike being parried by Ganon, the Thief King slashing his sword horizontally at her, Hilda deflecting it with her staff before stabbing at the Gerudo man. Ganon dodged to the side as he pulled his left arm back, releasing a ball of flame at the Princess. Hilda channeled light energy into her blade, easily cutting through the orb of fire as it neared her.

Ganon stepped to the side, the Captain stumbling passed him blade first. "Attack me while my back his turned, will you?" he growled. Ganondorf shoved his hand forward, tossing the man across the hall. "Now what of you lot?" he asked with a smirk as he turned towards the remaining guards.

"This fight's between you and me." Hilda shouted, firing a beam of energy at the Thief King.

Without looking back, Ganon extended his arm behind him, catching the attack in his palm before whipping his arm forward and releasing it at the guards, the resulting burst scattering them.

The Princess screamed as she raced at the Gerudo man, slashing madly while Ganon dodged each strike.

"Your anger clouds your judgement." he said as drew his sword back, slashing horizontally at the Princess, knocking the blade out of her hand.

"I've had more than enough of you." Hilda hissed as she extended her staff, a blast of red energy shooting from it, striking Ganon dead center.

The Thief King struck the wall behind him violently, fighting through his disorientation as he righted himself...the girl's power stunned him.

"Leave here and never return!" Hilda shouted as she charged another blast.

Ganondorf grit his teeth as he placed an arm against the damaged wall behind him. "That will be your last act of defiance." he stated.

Hilda jabbed her staff forward, her crimson eyes going wide as Ganon bridged the gap between he and her in an instant, grabbing the end of her staff and extinguishing the ball of energy.

"It's about time I end this." he growled, extending his arm and gripping the Princess by the throat, black flames slowly spreading up his arm and towards Hilda as she struggled to breathe, the Thief King grinning all the while. Ganon began to strengthen his grip on the Princess, releasing her when a sharp pain struck him in the side, the tip of a blade piercing him.

Hilda fell to the ground, quickly collecting her staff and stepping back as Ganondorf yelled out in pain, turning around, sword still in his side, to find Ravio, determination set in his eyes.

Ganon grimaced as he pulled the sword free, letting it fall to the ground. "Your mortal weapons pose no threat to me, boy!" he roared as he struck Ravio with the back of his hand, throwing him a meter from where he stood.

"Your guards have been defeated and your land ravaged, yet you two still fight...so similar you are to the Hero and Princess from my home, yet you still cannot compare, you are weak and foolish! You should have given in long ago and accepted your fate! If you're looking to defeat me as your counterparts have, you have no hope! You lack their power, their spirit, and because of that, I will take your Triforce, I will take your land and it's people, and use them to kill the boy and the Princess, and I will unite Hyrule's Triforce with that of this land...and I will become a god, you and this pathetic excuse for a champion will fade away, not even to be memories, while I will be forever, the eternal emperor and god of a new universe." Ganondorf proclaimed as he looked upon the injured Princess. He turned away swiftly, extending his hands towards the doors to Lorule's Sacred Realm, he had finally done it, after all the years spent attempting to steal Hyrule's Triforce he would finally have it, the fact it was Lorule's being of no consequence to him. He laughed maniacally as he pried the doors open, a golden light pouring forth and washing over him, the Lorulean Triforce sensing the piece of it's Hyrulean counterpart Ganondorf carried. The Thief King reached forward, the Triforce flying from it's pedestal and into the palm of his hand. "Finally." Ganon breathed, the golden triangles reflecting in his eyes.

"Goddesses no..." Hilda groaned as she stood while leaning on her staff.

"Princess! What can we do?" Ravio asked as he ran to her, helping her stand as she breathed in sharply from pain.

"What is there to do?" Hilda asked, looking down as she retreated into her mind. "Link...Zelda...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I failed..." she thought, tears coming to her eyes.

Ravio looked on in terror as a golden aura rose around Ganondorf, the Gerudo man extending his fist to the sky as the ground shook. "No, Hilda, we can't let it end like this! We can't let what Link and Zelda did for us be in vain!" Ravio shouted, his terror melting, rage bursting through for the first time in years.

"That is not yours!" Ravio called as he collected his blade once again, centering it between his eyes.

Ganondorf grinned as he watched his Triforce of Power situate itself in the space between the Lorulean Triforce pieces, the brilliant glow being almost too much to look upon.

Hilda staggered forward, golden bolts of energy traveling up her staff and into the Triforce model atop it. "Hear us now, demon! Surrender the Triforce!" she called, her voice strong and unwavering.

"You DARE ADDRESS ME IN THIS WAY?!" Ganondorf roared as he set his gaze upon them, eyes glowing a bright white. "I am a god and you are nothing! Be gone insects!" he bellowed as he extended his hand.

Ravio and Hilda braced themselves as a wave of energy flew at them.

"Take my hand!" Ravio called.

Hilda nodded and extended her left arm, Ravio's finger's gripping hers as the blast struck them. Hilda closed her eyes tightly as did Ravio, the two looking up in puzzlement as the blast continued forward, avoiding them.

Ganondorf lowered his hand, his grin disappearing as before him, the boy and the Princess stood unharmed. "What? How can this be?!" he shouted, the Castle shaking as his anger grew.

Hilda looked back, finding the force that protected them had shielded the guards too. "I understand now." Hilda whispered, looking on at Ganondorf.

"Understand what?" Ravio asked.

"The Triforce...it's rejected him as it's wielder...it protected us!" she called.

"Enough of this drivel!" Ganon shouted as he extended his hand again, stopping abruptly as the Lorulean Triforce began to glow, two of it's components beginning to fade. "No, no, this can't be!" Ganon exclaimed.

Hilda extended her arm, looking towards Ravio, the latter doing the same.

"NO!" Ganondorf shouted as two pieces broke from the Triforce.

Hilda looked on in amazement as the Triforce of Wisdom flew to her, merging with her being and appearing on the back of her hand.

Ravio turned forward, watching in awe as the Triforce of Courage flew to him, and after merging with him, appeared on the back of his left hand.

"It...it's amazing." Hilda breathed, the Triforce healing her injuries and strengthening her body.

Ravio gripped his sword tighter as he felt it flow through him, a golden aura rising around his body. "I've never felt so strong before." he said, his injuries disappearing as the Triforce took hold.

Ganon seethed with rage, his chest heaving as he watched the two pieces of Triforce leave him. The two Triforce pieces of Power aligned into an hourglass shape on the back of his hand, it wasn't what he had but it could be enough. "You! My victory was at hand and you snatched it from me! You will regret this! I swear this to you!" Ganondorf roared as he summoned his blade.

Ravio and Hilda darted to the side as Ganon launched a barrage of energy bolts at them, racing in after them, sword drawn.

Ravio lunged at Ganon, their blades clashing together.

"You don't stand a chance." Ganon said as he bared his teeth.

"I fear you no longer!" Ravio yelled, performing a spin attack and knocking Ganon away.

The Thief King's vision blurred as he looked around, and instead of the two pathetic duplicates of the boy and Princess he loathed...he saw them there, standing in front of him...mocking him. "I won't let you win!" he yelled as he charged Ravio, collapsing to the ground as a light arrow struck him in the chest.

Hilda narrowed her eyes as she made her mark, a Light Bow shimmering in her hand.

"This is impossible!" Ganon shouted as he stood, teleporting next to Hilda only to find Ravio a mere stride from him. Ganon slashed at the boy, Ravio deflecting the strike before leaping into the air and bringing his sword down on Ganon, the latter darting out from under the attack and lunging forward with a downwards slash, Ravio fading back before charging forward and unleashing a series of slashes, Ganon meeting each one.

Hilda leapt back, firing two light arrows at the Thief King.

Ganondorf darted out of their path, Ravio following as the arrows flew passed.

"You can't win." Ganondorf growled.

"I believe we already have." Ravio replied as he raced forward, locking blades with Ganon, the purple haired boy backing away as a light arrow struck the Gerudo man, sending him skidding backwards on his heels.

"You assume victory is at hand...but you cannot imagine how wrong you are!" Ganondorf yelled as he summoned a forcefield around himself. "I will destroy this entire land!" he yelled as he raised his right arm, an enormous ball of raw energy flickering into being above his open hand, electricity shooting out in every direction as it grew, wind blowing throw the corridor as the masonry fell and shattered.

Ravio narrowed his eyes while Hilda grit her teeth, summoning as much power as she could to defend them.

Ganondorf spread his feet and threw his arm back before a jolt of pain shot through his chest, Ganondorf's arm falling and the sphere of energy dissipating

"What's going?" Ravio asked cautiously.

"Yuga..." Hilda breathed.

Behind Ganon the transparent figure of Yuga stood, hand extended into Ganondorf's chest. He looked up, eyes locking with Hilda as he nodded.

Hilda cried out as she let loose a light arrow, the projectile shattering the energy barrier Ganondorf had created, striking the Thief King in the chest.

Ravio let out a battle cry, running forward and unleashing a spin attack, the assault throwing Ganon to the ground.

The Gerudo Sorcerer stood, his knees shaking as his chest heaved, blood pouring from his wounds. "It does not end here...I will return, and when I do, you will know true suffering and you will regret this day." Ganondorf breathed before he vanished into a plume of dark flames.

Ravio turned, a chill traversing his spine as Hilda joined him, tears in her eyes.

"Yuga...thank you." she said.

Ravio smiled and nodded at the apparition, Yuga returning the gesture to both the Princess and Ravio as he faded away.

"Do you think he knows?" Hilda asked.

"Knows what?" Ravio responded.

"That I'm sorry...I forced him to take the actions that lead to his death...Yuga was loyal top me until then." Hilda explained.

"I'm sure he knows, and that's why he helped us." Ravio said with a grin.

Hilda returned the smile. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think this has something to do with it." Ravio said as he inspected the mark on his hand.

Hilda smiled as she looked down at her own mark, looking up as the storm outside ceased, sunlight permeating the cracks in the walls.

 **oOo**

A black and purple plume of smoke erupted out of the ground, the snow and ice melting quickly as Ganondorf stepped out into the frozen forest. He inspected his surroundings, finding only ice covered trees and feet of snow for as far as he could see, but he sensed something here, he was sure of that.

He trudged forward, boots swishing through the snow as the falling flakes collected on his shoulders, flying off as he turned to his right, a figure in black armor stepping out from behind a tree.

"Who are you? You must be without fear to enter the domain of the Disciples of the Gemesaur King." the figure announced.

Ganon smirked as he turned to the figure, noting the dozens of similarly dressed soldiers leaving their hiding places. "I sense great anger and desperation inside of you, great darkness too." he said with a smile.

The leader drew his blade, extending it towards Ganondorf. "I don't appreciate your sorcerers ways." he said threateningly.

Ganondorf raised his fist, laughing as the soldier in front of him dropped his sword as it's blade began to melt. The other soldiers readied their weapons, only to have them fly out of their hands. "I came here because I sensed a desire for vengeance, and if you agree to serve me, vengeance will be yours!" he called out.

The lead soldier approached Ganondorf, tensing as he stopped within arms reach.

"You've proven your power, Princess Hilda is responsible for the death of our leader, the Gemesaur King...if you can help us exact revenge, our service is yours." he said, taking one knee, the snow crunching beneath him.

Ganondorf grinned as he returned the weapons to the soldiers that wielded them, watching in satisfaction as they all took a knee.

"Vengeance will be ours." he said, his laughter booming throughout the forest.

 **oOo**

 ** _Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! Ganondorf is up to some pretty serious things in Lorule!_**

 ** _Infinitis: Thanks for the compliment! I wanted to expand on ALBW's universe and see Hilda and Ravio parallel Link and Zelda more closely! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I'm glad this is a pleasant surprise as well as I am glad that you enjoy my writing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Please make sure to tell me what you thought of the new chapter, I always welcome what you have to say!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	3. Renewed Hope

"Are you alright, Captain?" Hilda asked as she slipped into the infirmary.

"I will be...as long as no one finds out I was defeated in one blow." he replied, bowing his head.

"If it makes you feel better, your men were too." she said, inwardly cringing.

"Yes, about that, my apologies are not en-" he began.

"Please, do not apologize, that man...it was a miracle we survived against power such as his." she said, her gaze shifting towards the open window.

"I've been meaning to ask...if I may." the Captain said as he sat up. "My men were trained, battle hardened warriors...how is it they were so easily defeated whilst you and Ravio fought evenly against him?" he asked, a confounded expression on his face.

"I suppose the Goddesses were watching over us." the violet haired Princess replied.

"Aye, must've been." the Captain said, groaning as he rubbed his back.

"You mustn't strain yourself, your injuries need to heal." Hilda said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, I've taken worse, I'll be back out in the training fields in a day." he responded with a forced laugh.

"You were thrown across the corridor into a brick wall faster than I could blink." Hilda said as she narrowed her eyes."

"Was I really?" the Captain asked, shifting his gaze away from the Princess.

"It's fine, nothing to be ashamed of! Now get some rest, you've earned it." she said, the Captain bowing his head to her as she exited the room.

Hilda began down the corridor, stopping as a shiver crept up her spine. Ganondorf's aggressive features and gold eyes haunted her dreams the prior night and even now frightened her while she was among the waking world. At first she thought it impossible that the green-skinned Sorcerer that invaded her home was the same monster that possessed Yuga, as instead of an enormous, tusked boar, he was a tall, strong looking man that possessed civilized mannerisms and resembled not one feature of the beast he was. The Princess clenched her fists as she thought about him, his power was unreal, but she still wondered whether or not he was here of his own accord...or if Yuga's actions had trapped him in Lorule. The repercussions of such a man becoming a permanent enemy to her Kingdom being an intimidating thought indeed...but if Link and Zelda has fought him and won for generations...maybe she and Ravio could too.

 **oOo**

Ravio hummed quietly to himself as he strode through the Castle's corridors, the sounds of masons working to repair the internal and external damage Ganondorf's storm had caused drowning out his tune. He nodded at courtiers and guards as he walked along, the befuddled individuals looking at him strangely as he passed, his newfound confidence puzzling them. He honestly liked how it felt though, the old, cowardly Ravio was gone, the new, improved, Triforce empowered version having taken over after a decent night's sleep. The purple haired boy felt stronger, faster, more agile, and braver, having also realized his wounds healed at an accelerated rate.

"Ravio!" Hilda called with a warm smile as he drew near.

"Princess!" he replied, continuing with a bow.

"You seem...different." she said with a cautious smile.

"I feel different...but a good kind of different...I feel better." he informed the purple haired Princess.

"That's fantastic! I worried for you after our confrontation with...him." she said, her voice fading at the end.

"Hilda, are you okay? You sound frightened." Ravio said, knowing the answer all the while.

"I just wonder...after his defeat...where did he go?" she asked, her eyes sweeping across the now sun-drenched land below."

"Hopefully somewhere far away." Ravio said quietly, "Looks as if he took his storm with him." he continued, a smile adorning his face.

Hilda smiled in return as she took it in, life had returned to Lorule, Ganondorf had not and will not take that away from her. "That he did...now, onto our next order of business...surveying the damage." she groaned.

"Princess, please, a small contingent of guards and I could easily take care of this job, you needn't stress yourself with it." he suggested.

"No, no, no, their regent must be present, I have to show them that I care and personally promise to make things right!" she shot back.

"Fine, makes enough sense." he responded with a smirk.

"I wonder what they'll say about me this time." she sighed.

"Doesn't matter, I'll silence any nay-sayers." Ravio said with a smirk as he gave his blade a twirl.

"Ravio!" Hilda called as her jaw fell. "I _know_ that was a jest." she warned.

"You've caught me in a show of false bravado, my lady." Ravio said with a laugh, Hilda following.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf stood, arms crossed at the largest window of the fortress, the sky a dark purple above as snow fell around it's black walls.

"This is where we've taken up residence since our Master's defeat." the mysterious legion's leader, a man Ganon now knew as Verik stated.

"It will need to fortified...but it will serve it's purpose for now." Ganon responded.

After a moment of hesitation, the Commander spoke. "With what you've shown us, I can say without question that I am loyal to you, but some of the men, they remain fearful of your power." Verik said, casting an unsure glance at the man in front of him.

Ganon turned away from the window, he had considered fear a powerful motivator in the past, but found it ultimately lead the frightened to defect when the opportunity presented itself. He'd need their loyalty if he wanted to topple the Princess and Hero in this land, as it was the only way he could return to Hyrule and take what was his, without the whole Triforce, he was trapped here in Hyrule's strange, so similar yet so different reflection. "How many do you number?" Ganon asked calmly.

"Just over three-hundred, my Lord." Verik answered.

"Gather them all at once." Ganon stated, Verik bowing before leaving the room.

The Demon King walked across the room, his mind wandering as he looked over the multitude of symbols along the walls. Verik had informed him that they had merely stumbled across the structure while seeking shelter and had taken up residence there due to it's large size. He grimaced as he acknowledged the truth...the symbols on the wall were Gerudo in nature, he could read them all with ease. What stuck out to him though, was the fact it was built in such a cold climate, an area he knew his people would have great difficulty adapting to...and if it was not here his people resided, where was it? He had traveled before revealing himself, attempting to find followers, the immediate choice being his own people, but they were no where to be found in the desert, signs of their culture being located in a fortress on the opposite side of Lorule only deepening the mystery.

 **oOo**

Verik had begun to grow anxious, his men had come without question, but while some stood motionless and attentive, others seemed unsure, and thus their gazes wandered as they fidgeted in their positions. For so long he and his men had remained without purpose, just hoping the Princess wouldn't mount an attack against them, as their number would likely not prove much of a challenge to overcome when faced with the Royal Military.

"Why are we even here?" one soldier said.

"Is he even going to show up?" another questioned.

"Silence." Verik growled, the soldiers following his command as they all stood at attention.

Ganondorf appeared on the stairs before the once abandoned hall, slowly descending as the soldiers watched. He sensed hopefulness in some, but others were apprehensive, frightened not just by his appearance and power, but the authoritative way in which he carried himself.

"All of you have felt the effects, the actions of the Hero." Ganon called out, all eyes locking onto him. "These actions taken against you have injured you in ways that are not physical, but spiritual, you have been robbed of purpose, your reasons for existence taken from you while your beliefs were ripped apart. These actions were not the Hero's own, however, they were orders of the Princess! She and the Hero have been revived throughout the ages to combat what the Goddesses perceive as threats to their survival, for they thrive on worship! On the attention of others! They selfishly want to watch the people of this land bow to them, obey them, and worship them without question, thus they spawn servants in the forms of a boy and a Princess with abilities far beyond those of other men and women to destroy us! We, those who think differently! What has happened to you is not just the doing of the boy and the Princess, but that of the Goddesses also! They were the ones that took your Master the Gemesaur King! They are the ones that saw to it that you were cast out into this frozen, hostile world! I am a King, a leader who has been resurrected through the centuries through a spell of my own making, a spell that activates when those that do not show the Goddesses the copious amount of praise they so greedily desire are being oppressed by the Hero and Princess, mindless extensions of the Goddesses will! I am aware some of you fear me, but that is too be expected, for my power is great, and up until this point, great power has been used only AGAINST you! But now, I am here to right this injustice! I am here to deliver you salvation from the undeserved punishment you have endured! With my power and you at my side, we will topple their regime and remake this land in our own image! Now...who of you will follow me into battle against the instruments of your suffering?!" Ganon grinned as they soldiers drew their swords, raising them up and down in the air as they cheered. "As a show of my faith in you, I grant you all a gift, one that shall aid you in the battles ahead!" Ganon exclaimed. He raised his fist, the conjoined Triforce pieces of Power from Hyrule and Lorule glowing brightly as a wave of energy swept over the men below him.

Verik felt pain surge through his body as it changed, his muscles bulging as his shoulders broadened, his height increasing while his visual acuity and sense of hearing improved drastically. He gripped at his chest as a feeling rose inside of him, a power like he had never felt before...magic.

"I have given you all strength, speed, and senses far greater than the average man, as well as a reserve of magic, with these gifts, even the largest and mightiest of armies shall fall to us!" Ganon called out. "Now! Raise your hands to me and channel your power!" he shouted, the soldiers doing as he said, streams of energy blasting from their palms and striking his back as he turned away. Ganondorf absorbed the energy into himself, raising his hands skyward. "Now I cast my curse! One that shall not be lifted until this land is ours!" Ganondorf exclaimed as blue flames roared from his palms, shooting skyward as the his newfound allies cheered.

 **oOo**

Ravio sat steadily atop his horse clad in the armor of the Royal Family, Hilda having made plans to Knight him due to his actions against Ganondorf. He reached back, making sure his sword was slung across his shoulders. He smirked as the other Knights and guards glanced at him, puzzled over his sudden change in demeanor, namely; his choice to accompany them.

Hilda watched from the carriage she travelled in, she wondered if she could attribute the Triforce of Courage to the change in his personality or the possibility that his confidence had received a boost of sorts after fighting off Ganondorf. Whatever it may be, while she liked the new Ravio, she found herself missing his sometimes timid personality, and while it got on her nerves at times, it had it's endearing moments. The Princess couldn't help but feel sorry for him however, his former personality was the result of his father's death, he had been one of the few Knights that remained loyal to her father and mother, and thus died defending them from an assassination attempt by the Gemesaur King's followers, his mother had died of disease years earlier, thus he was left alone and slowly withdrew into himself, being afraid of the world around him ever since...until now. Hilda smiled as she looked upon him, she had few memories of his father, but from what she could recall, he now resembled him far greater than ever before. She was jarred from her thoughts as they procession ground to a halt.

"Hold!" the Knight that lead the group, Sir Damien called out.

Ravio road up beside the carriage, peering into the window. "Do you feel that?" he asked apprehensively, looking up at Death Mountain's looming form.

"I...I do...yes." Hilda said.

The village lay just ahead of them, the blue sky lay dormant above them, not a threat of even the most mild variety visible.

"Is this Ganondorf again?" Ravio asked as he clenched his teeth.

"I don't know, whatever it is, I don't like it." Hilda responded, the party continuing towards the town as the Sir Damien concluded his talk with the guards tasked with watching over the small village.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf has decided to ramp up his plans and his new army is with him on this one!

Thanks for the read! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Gerudospirit: I hope you liked the twists and turns this chapter took! I tried expanding on things a bit by giving some characters names. Thanks for the review! :)

Please tell me what you thought, I'm always open to suggestions!

Once again, thanks for reading!

-Prometheus17


	4. Ryla

Hilda stared out of the carriage as they caravan made their way further from the Castle and closer to the nearest village. It wasn't hard to imagine what Ganondorf's storm would have done to it, as even during the era of darkness, a time without the Triforce, never before had a maelstrom such as that struck her kingdom. Hilda was quickly roused from her thoughts however, as a call from the front of the group sounded, the Captain signaling that they were entering the outskirts of the village. The Princess couldn't help but look at the humble homes and huts that had been torn down, merchants carts and other debris strewn around the vicinity, yet this was not the most eye-catching detail for her, the thing that caught her attention most was Ravio, he had changed immensely since he gained his piece of the Triforce, his once fearful mannerisms disappearing whilst a feeling of confidence now radiated from him, and aside from the aforementioned facts, it also seemed as if his posture improved, making him stand taller, his timid, defensive position a thing of the past, aside from the violet hair and green eyes, he looked identical to Link.

Ravio pulled on the reigns of his steed, slowing it as the group entered the village. He quickly shot a glance towards Hilda, finding the Princess already looking upon him, Hilda giving him a quick smile before the party stopped completely.

"Here we go." the Captain groaned.

"You really think it'll be that bad?" Ravio asked.

"Always, people treat us as if everything that happens is our fault, pestering us to fix it and such." the Captain responded.

"Well, maybe since Hilda's here..." Ravio began.

"The Princess being here will only make matters worse, each and every villager will want their turn to complain to her." the Captain said, giving the ground a sullen look before turning his gaze forward and puffing out his chest.

Ravio gave the man a confused glance. "What is that supposed to be?" he asked.

"You have to look bold and ready for anything, my young friend...speaking of looking ready for anything, after facing that sorcerer in the Castle...you look no worse for the ware, you look better, even." the Captain said, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"I guess you could say it just gave my confidence a well needed boost." Ravio answered.

"Very well then...now, let's get to it." the Captain said as he dismounted his horse, making his way toward the village's center.

Ravio quickly followed, making sure his sword was fastened as he dismounted. Before taking a step forward, he looked down at his hand, the golden triangle that rested on the back of it giving a faint glow as he willed it, it's power giving him greater strength than he'd ever possessed before, if only for that moment. The purple haired boy started forward, following the Captain as a familiar chirping was heard from behind him.

"Sheerow!" Ravio called, the small bird touching down on his shoulder. "I haven't seen you for a while, out enjoying the short lived warm weather?" he asked with a laugh.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf looked out from the tower he stood in, the snow falling heavier than usual around this strange fortress. This land was so similar to Hyrule, but at the same time it couldn't be more different, all of the ambient energy that coursed through the ground and permeated the air felt different, he could swear that the wind blew a different direction, and the sun set on the opposing side of the horizon.

"My Lord, preparations are nearly complete." Verik said as he entered.

"Good, I trust we're ready to bring Lorule to it's knees." Ganon replied calmly.

"We always have been, we were Lorule's armies, but we realized we were protecting nothing of value, thus we defected and became followers of the Gemesaur King...our numbers have always been greater than those that still chose to defend the Castle, we've just had no reason to take action against them until now." Verik answered.

Ganon turned, fixing his gaze on the black armored soldier before him, the man standing perfectly still. "And why is it you'd rather pledge your loyalty to the beast you served rather than the royal family?"

"We were starving, even as royal sentries food was scarce whilst compensation of any sort was rare, we protected the Princess with our lives, yet received nothing for it...the Gemesaur King on the other hand gave us something the Princess never could...a life free of pain and suffering...a life in which we were strong, and rightfully feared." Verik answered. "But that all ended when that boy with the golden hair appeared from no where and vanquished our master..."

"I expect you wouldn't turn on me in such a way." Ganon said, a vaguely threatening tone to his voice.

"We were wasting away in these frozen woods, you saved us from certain death and gave us a purpose...our loyalty is yours." Verik assured.

"Good, now go tell your men to prepare, we move on the Castle soon." Ganon ordered, Verik bowing before going on his way.

Ganondorf furrowed his brow as he turned back to the window, turning his attention to the back of his hand, the piece of the Triforce he possessed glowing brightly while it's Lorulean counterpart only answered with a dim glow. He refused to acknowledge it before now, but this land's Triforce of Power was rejecting him. He knew for a fact that after Lorule's original Triforce was destroyed, the last trace of this strange universe's version of Demise the Demon King had been gone with it, as his lifeforce was tied to the Triforce of power, so the question was raised, why is it the Lorulean Triforce of Power was attempting to abandon him, and who is it's rightful owner?

Ganondorf quickly shifted his thoughts as he turned towards the doorway, his army awaited, and as soon as he took this world and destroyed it's Princess and Hero, he would use it's Triforce to return to Hyrule and do the same.

 **oOo**

Hilda leaned against the wall of a damaged and subsequently abandoned home, a small group of guards in front of her to keep the other villagers away while the other guards she brought with aided in reconstruction. So far she had fielded complaints that ranged from a a farmer's retaining wall toppling from the winds and killing one of his sheep to an entire home's roof collapsing and injuring the family inside, and while she sympathized, she only felt anger...it wasn't supposed to be like this, the land was supposed to be at peace. The Princess breathed a heavy sigh as she leaned her head against her scepter.

"Is the Princess busy, or may I seek an audience with her?" Ravio asked jokingly as he strode up to the guards, the men permitting him through the line.

Hilda managed a small grin as Ravio came to lean on the wall next her, breathing in deeply as he removed his gloves. "Done helping out?" she asked, a slight taunting tone to her voice.

"Only for the moment, I couldn't help but see you over here and realized there was something more urgently in need of fixing." he said with a smile. "You really shouldn't look so sullen, you've done a lot for these people, providing potions for the wounded, compensation for lost livestock, and a veritable army of workers to help rebuild their homes, Zelda would be proud to call you her counterpart."

"Thank you, Ravio, you are too kind." Hilda responded. "Link would be proud to call you his."

Ravio's expression suddenly soured slightly, something having changed. "You had feelings for him, did you not?" Ravio asked.

Hilda lifted herself from her position upon the wall, looking at her oldest friend in disbelief. "Wh...why would you ask me that?" She stammered.

"Don't be ashamed of it...I don't blame you, there he was, standing tall and courageous, fighting against fearsome creatures, prevailing against all odds. Then there I was, he looked like a man and I a boy even though we were the same age, and while he fought, I hid and cowered." Ravio explained.

Hilda stared at in Ravio in awe, clenching her fist around her scepter. "You have no right to speak to me and pry into what you suppose to be my thoughts like that!" Hilda snapped.

"Wait...I..." Ravio said as he attempted to follow, the Princess lightly pushing him back with her telekinesis.

A few guards turned to look at the boy, Ravio shooting them a glare before they turned there eyes ahead again.

Hilda walked out of the village briskly, seemingly unnoticed by the guards. As insulted as she may feel, Ravio did have a point, part of her thought about trying to convince Link to stay there with her, but she knew it wouldn't work. Besides, Ravio's act at the end of their battle opened her eyes, his one time act of bravery helping her see what she was doing was wrong...she had held him in much higher regard after that, more so when he overcame his fears and aided her against Ganondorf, but he was acting so different now that he had the Triforce of Courage, was he even the Ravio she knew anymore?

The Princess turned as she saw her Triforce of Wisdom begin to glow, a sign it's counterpart called to it.

"Hilda, I didn't mean to...well...I did say all that, but I didn't meant to hurt you with it." Ravio said.

"It's..fine." Hilda said as she turned. "I still think you could have been more tactful, but I'll excuse you this time." she replied

"You have my gratitude." Ravio answered.

The two were interrupted as the Captain ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Princess, we have a citizen that would like a word with you."

"Very well." Hilda responded, heading back towards the village with Ravio in tow.

A small group had gathered around a the local baker as he held a small girl by the collar of her shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Princess demanded, the crowd splitting to allow her through, Ravio sending them sideways glances as he followed.

"Caught this one here stealin'. Tried to turn her over to your guards but they said they had to call you first." the baker replied.

Hilda and Ravio looked at the frightened girl sympathetically before the Princess spoke up. "Let her go and I'll compensate you for whatever she's taken."

"Hmph, fine then, she's yours." the baker said, thrusting the girl towards Hilda, the Princess catching the girl as she stumbled.

"You might want to show the Princess a little more respect!" Ravio called, the baker only waving him off as he headed back into his store.

"Yeah! All hail the Princess!" a man with a bag over his head drunkenly shouted.

"Alright, alright! Show's over!" the Captain called as he dispersed the crowd.

Hilda knelt as the the Captain other guards drove the crowd away, getting back to work on restoring the town. "What's your name?" Hilda asked with a kind smile.

"Ryla." the girl answered, wiping a tear away from her eye."

"Hello Ryla, my name is Hilda, and this is Ravio?" the Princess said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ravio responded, giving the little girl a smile.

Hilda examined the young girl, she wasn't like any Lorulean she had met before, with her dark tan skin, golden eyes, and red hair. "Are your parents close by?" Hilda asked.

"My parents are gone." the little girl answered.

"Gone, how so?" Ravio asked, Hilda shooting him a cautious glare.

"The Black Knights...they did it." the girl answered.

Hilda and Ravio locked eyes, both coming to the realization. "The Gemesaur King's former followers." Ravio thought. "But why?" he asked aloud.

"They wanted our home." Ryla responded.

"Your home?" Hilda asked.

"My mother said the others like us were gone...we were the last ones in the Castle in the snow...they wanted it." she responded.

"Castle in the snow?" Ravio asked.

Hilda shook her head, likewise having no knowledge of the answer.

"What is that?" Ryla asked, suddenly grasping at Hilda's hand at turning it over.

"Oh...that's...just a mark." Hilda answered with a smile.

"When a sleep, I see something like that, it says my name." the small girl said as she touched her finger to Hilda's Triforce of Wisdom, the entire pyramid glowing brightly, Ravio's reacting in the same way.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf looked down at his hand in stunned silence, the Lorulean Triforce of Power he had taken began to fade, it's power slowly leaving him. The Gerudo man closed his eyes tightly as a vision overtook him...there... in a Village between this world's Hero and Princess was a small girl...a Gerudo girl." Ganon's head snapped forward as he returned to reality, a manic grin spreading across his face.

"So, this realm's heir to the Triforce of Power has revealed herself..." he said, his brow furrowing in anger. "I won't let her ruin my plans, even if she is the last of my kind in this Goddess' forsaken world."

Verik stood at attention as Ganondorf exited the tower, his cape flowing behind him.

"We are ready for your inspection, my lord." the man said.

"In just a moment...I have something to deal with." Ganon answered.

Verik and the other soldiers around him stepped back, lifting their arms from their sides as the ground shook, an enormous crack breaking through the ground, making it's way straight towards Ganondorf, suddenly stopping right in front of him.

The Demon King slowly lifted a hand towards the thin chasm, the ground around it moving up and down as if it were breathing.

"Now go, kill the Hero, the Princess, the girl, and anyone else who may get in the way." Ganon commanded, the earth beginning to shake once more as whatever it was Ganondorf had summoned made it's way south, towards the village.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone! First off, I must apologize for going so long without an update, special thanks to Maya-430 and Amazingnightlight for reviewing even after I hadn't updated for months and helping me get back on track!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I'm glad that you like the backstories I've provided, I feel like we don't know enough about Lorule, so we kind of have to fill in the blanks as we go! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_**

 ** _Maya-430: I hope this chapter answered your question! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Amazingnightlight: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the story as well as I'm glad you're reading it! Also, I like the screen name! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'll make sure to update this story more frequently from now on! Thanks for the read!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	5. The Dodongo

"So tell me about yourself." Hilda said with a smile, doing her best to find out about where the young girl came from.

Ryla sat silently, tears coming to her eyes as Hilda looked on.

"I...I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you." Hilda assured her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay." Ryla said as she wiped at her eyes.

Hilda looked towards Ravio, after his brief introduction to Ryla he had quickly moved towards the village to help her forces rebuild from the damage Ganondorf's storm had caused, he really seemed as if he wanted everyone to know how much he'd changed.

"I have it too." Ryla said suddenly.

"You have what too?" Hilda asked, her attention shifting back to the girl.

"The mark." Ryla answered, turning over her hand.

Hilda examined her hand carefully, finally seeing the very faint outline of the Triforce symbol, completely devoid of all color other than the deep tan of her skin. "I see." Hilda said quietly.

"When I get older, will it be like yours?" Ryla asked.

"Of course, it will glow and everything." she said out loud. "After we stop Ganondorf." Hilda thought. The Princess began to wonder if maybe the Lorulean Triforce of Power had chosen Ryla beforehand, or if it wanted to flee to her after Ganondorf had stolen it, either way he had to know by know it desired a new host.

"My people always talked about the mark like it was a bad thing." Ryla said, glancing up at Hilda.

"I can assure you it's not. It is in fact, quite the opposite." Hilda said.

Ryla made to answer before she was interrupted by a loud rumble in the distance, a building collapsing and falling into a hole that seemingly opened on it's own.

 **oOo**

"Oh great, what's all this now?" a man said as he made his way over to the hole, a horde of onlookers gathering.

"Make way, make way!" the Captain called, pushing through with a group of guards and workers.

"Looks like a sinkhole." Ravio said as he walked up to it. While he hadn't been the strongest or most courageous person before the Triforce chosen him, he had been intelligent and well read. "It's caused by the ground below being eroded away by water, we got much of that during the storm." he explained.

"Well, you seem to know what's going on, so how do we fix it?" the Captain asked.

"I only know what it is, not how to-." Ravio began, being cut off as a deafening roar escaped the hole, an enormous claw coming over the edge and knocking away the villager who had wandered too close.

"Everyone back!" the Captain yelled, the guards bringing up their spears and Ravio drawing his sword as the villagers and builders ran towards the opposite side of the village.

Ravio gritted his teeth as a creature climbed out of the hole, it looked like an enormous reptile of some kind, spikes lining it's back and a strange red glow emanating from it's mouth and between it's scales.

"What is that?" the Captain asked through heavy breaths, the men behind him slowly backing away as it trudged closer.

The old Ravio would have run away, would have been terrified, but that Ravio was gone. The purple haired boy charged at the beast, darting to the side as it clawed at him. Ravio dashed back towards it, leaping onto it's foot and performing a flip up onto it's head, withdrawing his sword from it's sheath and raising it into the air.

"You shouldn't have come here, monster." he said, plunging the blade into the beast's scales, only to be greeted by a sound not unlike metal meeting rock. "What?!" Ravio exclaimed as his blade bounced off creature's hide.

In one quick motion the monster performed a 360 degree spin, tossing Ravio off.

"Everyone move!" the Captain yelled as the monster lurched towards them, the guards diving to the side as it opened it's mouth wide, the red glow intensifying as it inhaled, it's breathing getting faster before it suddenly stopped.

The guards closed back in on it, the Captain watching as the creature exhaled, a jet of flame blasting through the line of guards next to him, the force knocking him to the ground as the monster trudged passed him, towards the center of the village.

Ravio flipped in mid-air, tensing as the ground grew nearer, raising his arms to his head when he suddenly stopped and was gently lowered to the ground.

"You! You need to be more careful!" Hilda said as she approached.

"I suppose I should thank you for that." Ravio said as he regained his footing.

"You've become far too reckless now that you have that." Hilda shot, pointing her scepter at Ravio's Triforce mark.

Ravio smiled before looking up, the expression vanishing as he looked on. "Wait, where's it gone?" he asked.

The Princess took off towards the main walkway in the village, Ravio following close behind.

The two were greeted by burning buildings and the bodies of guards, the Captain lying nearby as a guard tended to him.

"What happened, where'd it get off to?" Ravio asked.

"It took us out and it...it rolled into a ball and went that way, I sent the rest of the contingent after it." he answered.

Hilda and Ravo ran towards the Village's northern side, picking up speed as they saw it ahead.

"What is this creature?" Hilda asked.

"Link told me about these, they're a lot like Kodongos, but larger and stronger." he said with a shrug.

"I've faced worse." Hilda said with a glare as she levitated upwards, pointing her staff downwards, clouds gathering in the sky as a bolt of lightning descended, striking the Dodongo in the center of it's back.

The guards near it, leaping to the side as it spun around.

"Hilda, watch out!" Ravio called, the Princess being forced to quickly descend as the monster shot an enormous ball of flame at her.

"It's more resilient than I expected." the Princess stated.

"That's because it's hide can take almost any hit unless it's been damaged internally." Ravio answered.

"Did Link tell you that?" Hilda asked.

"I had to learn it from somewhere." Ravio replied.

"So what do we have to do?" Hilda asked.

"Link told me he used bombs, threw them into it's mouth as it was inhaling, getting ready to shoot fire at him." Ravio answered. "But, we did not bring bombs, did we?"

"Well, Link didn't have me with him when he faced these "Dodongos" did he?" Hilda said as she charged a ball of energy between her hands.

"As far as I know, no, he didn't." Ravio said with a grin.

Hilda grabbed onto Ravio's shoulder, teleporting directly behind the monster. Ravio ran up beside it, swiping his blade across it's armored hide as it lumbered forward.

"Come on! Come get me!" Ravio called out, the beast turning towards him, beginning to inhale as the red glow in it's throat intensified.

Ravio dodged to the side as Hilda appeared next to him, shooting a ball of energy into the Dodongo's mouth, the beast swallowing as it exploded, the force knocking it out momentarily.

Ravio noticed a small patch of scales had been shattered on the Dodongo's shoulder, without hesitation he darted in, slashing madly at them them until the Dodongo made a massive exhale.

"Ravio!" Hilda called, creating a protective forcefield around him as the monster spun around, almost breaking the barrier as it made contact.

The violet haired boy righted himself, looking on in confusion as the beast trudged away from him.

"Where's it going?" Ravio asked as Hilda made her way over.

The Princess watched as the beast moved away, her eyes widening as the realization hit her, Ganondorf knew of Ryla, the Lorulean Triforce of Power he stole was trying to flee to her...she and Ravio weren't the Dodongo's targets, she was. "Ravio! It's Ryla! The beast is after her!" Hilda exclaimed as she teleported away.

"Hilda! Wait!" Ravio said as he dashed onwards, quietly cursing his lack of magical aptitude.

Hilda materialized in front of the Dodongo, behind her a line of Guards, lead by the Captain, had assembled, Ryla just being over the next rise. "You go no further!" Hilda yelled, swiping her staff across the ground, a large jagged wall of stone rising from the ground. The Princess watched apprehensively as everything was silent...in an instant finding herself lying on the ground, shattered stone falling around her as the Dodongo rolled through.

"Get ready, men!" the Captain yelled as the Dodongo rolled closer, the Guards holding their spears aloft.

Ravio leapt from one rooftop to the next, bringing out his bow as he reached a decent distance from the creature. "I've never been too good with you, let's see if this has changed anything." he said, looking down at the Triforce mark on his hand. It had seemed ever since it chose him, almost every physical attribute had increased exponentially, his sight being among them. He could see a patch of broken scales behind the Dodongo's left leg, and with only taking a second to aim, sunk an arrow into it, the beast ceasing to roll and skidding as it came to a halt.

Hilda looked back as the Guards ahead cheered, Ravio leaping down from the roof as he stowed his bow on his back, once more withdrawing his blade.

"Well, you got it's attention." Hilda said.

"Ready for another go around?" Ravio asked.

"Always." Hilda answered, levitating her staff back to her.

The Dodongo charged, breathing in as it did so, waving it's head side to side.

"I can't line up the shot correctly." Hilda said as she gritted her teeth.

"Just wait a moment." Ravio said as he ran forward.

Hilda looked on in shock as Ravio pulled his shield from his back as he ran towards the beast, it's head stopping as it looked directly at him, the red glow from it's mouth almost blinding.

"Hilda, now!" Ravio yelled, jabbing his sword into the creature's top row of teeth and holding the bottom with his shield, his Triforce of Courage supplying more strength than he ever imagined he could have.

Hilda was stunned, Ravio had changed immensely, the old Ravio would have thought this situation unthinkable. The Princess snapped out of it as the purple haired boy called out again, Hilda shooting the energy blast, the bolt disappearing into the Dodongo's mouth as Ravio held it's jaws, the blast detonating inside of it.

Ravio leapt over the monster, finding a newly broken patch of scales on it's stomach. The boy drove his blade into it multiple times, green blood pouring forth.

Hilda waited as Ravio ran back to her, the beast getting back to it's feet, this time progressing slower, it's pain being evident in it's steps. "I don't think it can roll anymore." Hilda said.

"That means we have some time." Ravio answered. "I'll go get it's attention, stick to the plan!" he called out as he ran off.

The violet haired boy sprinted at the monster, dodging smaller balls of flame it fired at him. Ravio brought up his sword and shield, readying them when he suddenly stopped, his vision going black. a golden glow suddenly came to him, dying down to reveal the Triforce, the object rapidly growing larger until the gap between pieces swallowed him. Ravio felt as if he were falling, coming to a stop as a forest appeared around him, lush green grass underneath his feet, he looked up slowly, wonder filling him as he saw it, the legendary Master Sword, glowing gold, he felt as if it were calling to him...he reached towards it.

"Ravio!" Hilda screamed, watching in terror as he dropped his blade, raising an arm and reaching outwards. "No, no, no!" Hilda said as she began to teleport.

As she reached the Dodongo it spun around, it's tail striking the purple haired boy and sending him into a wall.

Hilda ran to Ravio, the monster merely moving passed her.

"I had a vision." Ravio said, blood seeping from his mouth as he spoke.

Hilda grabbed onto Ravio's hand, relief filling her as he sat up. "Ravio! You're alright!" she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"I saw it, the Master Sword." he said, still stunned.

"We...we can talk about that later." Hilda said, seeing the Guards tossing their spears at the Dodongo as it crested the hill. "We have to stop it." she said.

"Go! I'll catch up with you!" Ravio called out.

"You better." Hilda said, teleporting away.

Ryla watched in horror as a the Captain stood in front of her, the other guards being easily swatted away by the creature's tail.

"Is it coming to get me?" the young girl asked between breaths.

"I don't know...I won't let it get you, though." the Captain said his heart pounding as he brought his spear up, the monster setting it's sights on him. "Girl, run!" he said, pushing Ryla in the opposite direction as the Dodongo breathed in, the red glow building inside of it. The Captain gulped as he looked back, Ryla making her way down the other side of the hill. "Well, beast, come if you're coming." the Captain said, closing his eyes as a bright flash washed over him.

"Captain, stay behind me!" he heard.

"Princess! You're here!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping me safe." Hilda taunted as she brought up a forcefield.

The Captain's eyes widened as the Dodongo released a massive jet of flame, Hilda gritting her teeth as it hit.

"Captain, get back!" she yelled.

"But...Princess!" he said.

"Now!" Hilda yelled, the Captain scrambling backwards as Hilda pushed with all of her strength, flinching as the barrier broke, the impact sending her flying onto her back.

The Captain ran back to her, kneeling by her side as the Dodongo continued towards them. It opened it's jaws wide, once again inhaling as a red glow filled the air.

"Ravio." Hilda muttered.

The Captain turned in time to see the violet haired boy cresting the hill, bow at the ready. Ravio knocked an arrow, a small pouch secured to the end.

The Dodongo began to exhale, flame jetting from it's throat as Ravio loosed the arrow, the projectile flying into the creatures mouth and exploding on contact, the Dodongo falling to the ground as a patch of scales shattered from the impact atop it's head.

Through her daze, she noticed Ravio wasn't close enough, he'd never make it in time, she'd have to end this. Hilda called on her part of the Triforce, it's power flowing through her as she stood.

"Princess, you're injured." the Captain said.

"I can still fight!" Hilda shot defiantly. The Princess levitated into the air, flying towards the beast as it began to stir. "This ends here!" she called out, driving her scepter through it's skull.

"She did it." Ravio said with a smile, Ryla following close behind him.

Hilda stepped down from the Dodongo's head, turning to Ravio as she breathed heavily.

"Princess...Ravio...I don't mean to interrupt..but is it supposed to do that?" the Captain asked.

The Dodongo's body began to swell, a deep red light emanating from inside of it, getting brighter with every pulse.

"Of course! After they die the flammable liquid inside their body stops circulating..." Ravio began.

"So it's going to burst?" Hilda asked.

"And take everyone with it." Ravio answered.

"Not if we can stop it." Hilda replied.

The Princess raised her hands, calling on her part of the Triforce as Ravio joined her, calling on his. The two formed a spherical barrier around the beast, both channeling all of the energy they had as the Dodongo flashed one last time. The two tensed as it exploded in a flash of crimson light and flame, the forcefield shuddering as it went.

Ravio and Hilda shared a relieved smile as they lowered their arms, the forcefield fading away, releasing the smoke and cinder into the air.

"I think someone's grateful for your help." Ravio said as Ryla ran up to Hilda and embraced her.

"There's no need to be." Hilda said as she placed a hand on the young girl's head.

Ravio smiled as he walked off towards the village, returning his bow to his back.

"Ravio! How did you do it? Knock the Dodongo down?" she asked.

"Turns out the builders were using black powder to dig holes for posts, I just borrowed some and fastened it to an arrow." he answered as he continued.

"Where are you going?" Hilda called.

"I have to find it Hilda, you know that." he answered.

"You mean..." she began.

"The Master Sword." Ravio responded.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and sorry for the long time without an update! I hope it's forgivable!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I'm glad you enjoyed the last update even though not much happened! Thank you for sticking with this so far and I hope this chapter was more exciting!_**

 ** _Princess Luna Alicorn: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! I hope you're still here reading on!_**

 ** _Thank you everyone for following and hitting favorite!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	6. The Master Sword

Hilda sat in her study, arms crossed on her desk, chin resting atop her right forearm. At the moment Ryla was with an educator she had hired, the little girl was a tough one, having survived on her own for quite a while, exactly how long the Princess had no idea.

"Princess, is this a good time?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

Hilda, roused from her thoughts, shot up in her seat, straightening out her dress and clearing her throat. "Yes, come in." she called.

The Captain came shuffling into the room, softly closing the door behind him as passers by looked in curiously.

"Who are all of these people?" Hilda asked, narrowing her crimson eyes.

"Villagers from all over Lorule, now that our land is being restored and you have been seen out and about helping your subjects, faith in your leadership has been growing rapidly, there are many visitors here, nobles from all around asking for temporary lodging so they can seek an audience with you soon." the Captain answered.

"An audience? But I'm..." Hilda began.

"Busy?" the Captain asked, looking around the near empty study.

"Not prepared." the Princess answered.

"Princess, after what I've witness these past few weeks, you seem prepared for anything." the Captain replied.

Hilda smiled, looking out the nearest window, wherever Ganondorf was, he didn't seem too keen on showing himself anytime soon, even the storm he conjured after his defeat had died down after she and Ravio defeated the Dodongo. "Maybe he used up all of the power he had." she remarked.

"Princess?" the Captain questioned.

"Oh, I was just meaning..." she trailed off.

"Thinking about that large green skinned fellow with the cape we...you fought off?" the Captain asked.

"Ganondorf...that's his name, he belongs in Hyrule, but after he possessed Yuga he ended up being trapped here when Link and Zelda defeated him and returned home." the Princess answered.

"What are we going to do about him?" the Captain pressed.

"I've sent scouts out to see if they can locate him, and when Ravio returns, we'll engage him in battle." Hilda said, a look of seriousness crossing her features.

"Well, to aid you in that, I've taken the liberty of recruiting twice as many guards and five times as many soldiers, after the Triforce's restoration citizens are very nearly lining up outside to sign on. I mean, before, when Lorule was wasting away our numbers were-" the Captain said before being cut off.

"Sixteen guards and one-hundred and fifty soldiers." Hilda answered dejectedly. "Most, and I really do mean most of our guards and soldiers ran off to join the Gemesaur Empire the first opportunity they got, with more and more fleeing to other countries over the years...after all, who would want to attack us, we had nothing." Hilda said, a downcast expression on her face.

"Princess! Those days are over! We will have two guards positioned at every door and entranceway! Our new military will begin training tomorrow morning, lead by yours truly and I've already begun marking positions for guards to take in the courtyard! Things have changed for the better, you can be sure of this!" the Captain said, placing a fist on his chest.

"I'm worried it won't be enough...I've seen what Ganondorf and his monsters can do." Hilda replied.

"As have I! That Ganondorf fellow tossed me and my men aside like we were sacks of wheat and that beast he sent dealt me a defeat much the same way. I must say, it's quite a blow to man's ego when a young boy and girl are the ones defeating monsters and not him...and I'm supposed to be the one protecting you." the Captain answered.

"There were many times when I was young that you kept me safe from angry villagers and such." Hilda said with a laugh.

"Ah, of course! When I was a much younger man under command of the last Captain." he responded.

"Speaking of our new guards, is Ryla being protected?" Hilda asked.

"Since I don't have all of my guarding locations mapped out yet I had quite a few free hands. The girl has twenty men guarding her at this very moment." the Captain answered.

Hilda thought about questioning the large number of guards, but remembered that Ganondorf or anything he sent could likely tear through them with ease. "I'd take care of her myself...but I'm seventeen, hardly ready to be a parent." the Princess said.

"Worry not, Ryla is doing just fine, a little shaken up from that incident with the monster, but doing alright nonetheless." the Captain assured her.

"Good, tell her I'll be seeing her this evening." Hilda said with a small smile.

"Will do!" the Captain said as he stood, making his way out of the room.

Hilda watched the door close before lowering her head into her gloved hands. At any moment Ganondorf could attack, and she wouldn't be ready. In the days before the Triforce's restoration powerful monsters had gained control of large swaths of Lorulean territory and she wasn't able to do a damned thing about it...until Link came along that is. Thankful as she was for his help, he had finished the 'boss monsters' without accounting for their minions, those legions of misplaced beasts and soldiers dispersing out into the wilderness, looking for a new leader, and if what she knew about Ganondorf was correct, they probably had one by now.

The Princess swished her hand across the desk, dust stirring up and beginning to glow as she waved her hands, forming it into a small projection of the site that linked Hyrule to Lorule, if Ganondorf still had access to the Triforce of Power native to Hyrule, then there still might be a connection between the two realms, and even though she trusted Ravio, especially with his new abilities, they weren't ready for Ganondorf's full might, but Link and Zelda were.

 **oOo**

Ravio hacked his way through the dense underbrush with his now filthy sword, how he had expected to stay clean in this swamp was a mystery to him, he just thanked the Goddesses for his Triforce, without it, he wouldn't be as strong or have as much stamina as he did now...not to mention the fact it seemed as if it awoke a memory inside of him, a memory of how to reach his destination.

"The Master Sword...in this place." he said, exhaling sharply.

What was once a thriving community full of businesses and homes had turned into this, the remnants of the society that once was situated here long ago having sunk below the muddy, stagnant waters.

"Sheerow, be glad I left you in the Captain's care." Ravio said aloud, hacking at another vine and stepping back as it fell at his feet. The boy raised his shield above his head as he walked underneath the canopy of a small black tree, it's branches scratching the paint off of the metalwork, but better that than his skin.

As he emerged, he found himself within a meter and a half of an enormous plant, it's strange shape and long leaf like protrusions striking him as odd. "Never seen one of you before." he said as he stepped forward.

In an instant the plant had left the ground, spinning it's appendages as it lifted itself into the air, tilting the now blade like limbs into the water and splashing it into the air as it made it's way towards the boy.

"A Peahat, of course! Damn my curiosity!" Ravio shouted as he dodged to the side. The plant came back around, picking up it's pace as Ravio stood, sword and shield at the ready. As soon as it was upon him, he dove into the water beneath it, barely avoiding it's blades as he swam under it and emerged behind the creature, finding what looked to be one large root underneath it. "Maybe this will do something." he said as he sprang from the water, quickly severing the root.

The creature let out a deafening shriek as it flew higher up, bursting as it reached the tree tops.

Ravio looked on as three smaller creatures fell from where the large one formerly was, each one suddenly spinning it's blade like protrusions and heading straight for him. Ravio deflected the first with his shield before running headlong for a small cliff in the distance, leaping off and into the water below as the smaller creatures flew over his head.

Ravio looked around to make sure they were gone before trying to surface, but as soon as he did he found he was unable to, looking down to find an Octorok gripping his ankle tightly, succeeding in pulling him down as more flailed their tentacles below, swimming around erratically. The violet haired boy brought up his sword, cleaving off the creature's limb before swimming towards the surface, the Octoroks in pursuit. Ravio reached into his pack, fumbling for anything that could help, finally withdrawing a ball with a fish's face sculpted onto it. Before heading off on his journey, the bomb shop owner had given him a bomb that could be activated underwater, saying he'd need it, he didn't know why then, but he did now. Quickly he pulled a small tab back, the tab sliding a plate inside that struck the flint against another rock, igniting the internal fuse.

Quickly, Ravio dropped the bomb, the Octoroks below him fighting over what they thought was food while a few others followed. The boy managed to beat them to the surface, quickly pulling himself ashore and running to the opposite end of the small island. He covered his ears as the enormous blast went off, sending a burst of water far into the sky, bits of fish and Octorok littering the ground around him.

"Well, that was useful." he said, turning in time to see a Wolfos running at him full speed. Ravio brought up his shield, his arm buckling as the creature tackled him. Ravio flinched as it snapped over the shield at him. "Not today." Ravio snarled as he thrust his sword into it's open mouth, the Wolfos going limp and falling to the side. As the boy straightened himself up and looked over the wilderness before him he found numerous Wolfos watching from the tree line, and before he knew it swarms of Karat Krabs emerged from the water while a horde of Green Kodongos charged from the woods, Dacto's swooping down towards him. "Good job, Ravio, you made the entire swamp angry." he said to himself as he took off, dashing through the trees and knee level water, avoiding the deeper drops as he hacked the heads off of Boko Babas that snapped at him as he dodged to the side to avoid Blobs, Sluggulas and even Bawbs that fell from the trees around him, the latter of the three only worsening his situation as their tendency to explode after attacking lead the other creatures straight to him. Ravio looked back, seeing the creatures following as he quickly made his way forward. As Ravio turned back ahead he noticed two large towers with glowing gemstones at their peaks.

"Those can't be..." he began, swiftly fading to the side as one fired a beam of energy at him, Ravio barely having enough time to bring up his shield to block the beam from the other. "What are a couple of Beamos doing out here?" he wondered before leaping passed the two towers, their beams dying as he exited their line of detection. Ravio quickly stood up, noticing the creatures that pursued him were making their way back to the swamp, as if they were unwilling to go any further. As soon as he could focus, Ravio took in his surroundings, staring wide eyed at pillars, walls, and other decaying masonry that was almost overtaken by plants.

"So this is it." he whispered. Before the Triforce had been destroyed, there was a large prosperous town around the Castle, but as soon as Hilda's ancestors saw to the artifact's destruction, the area became the epicenter of what was to happen to all of Hyrule, the land beginning fall away as toxic water flowed up from below the ground, poisonous plants taking root and ensnaring buildings and homes, most of the city being swallowed by chasms. All of the town's population evacuating in short order.

Ravio wandered the overgrown streets, marveling at the abandoned buildings as he passed, vultures, crows and Keese being stirred from their perches as he walked by.

Soon enough he found himself on an ornate stone walkway that eventually lead him straight to his destination. One may never have been able to guess with how torn down the building was, but this was it, the Temple of Time, statues of Din, Nayru and Farore standing atop it, twin statues of Lorilia in the courtyard on either side of the doors, looking just as new the day they were placed there.

"Well, here we go." Ravio said as he stepped forward, pausing as the eyes of each statue flashed red, but only for the moment.

"Stop right there." a strong voice called out.

Ravio whirled around, heart racing as he looked upon a familiar face. "Link?" he asked in disbelief.

"You think you're worthy...of wielding the Master Sword?" he asked derisively.

"Link, I...how are you here?" Ravio stammered.

"Never mind that, now answer my question." the blonde haired boy demanded.

"Well...I've been chosen...like you! See?" Ravio said, raising his fist and showing his Triforce symbol.

"Ha...the Goddesses of this realm must be either insane or desperate, allowing you to be chosen, or maybe you were just in the right place at the right time." Link said, a look of building rage on his face.

"What is this? Why are you being so hostile...why...how are you here?" Ravio asked, an aggressive tone taking root in his voice.

"Because you're a coward! Every waking moment since I've learned of you has been a direct insult to my own existence, knowing that you are supposed to be _my own_ counterpart?! You, the boy who hides behind a Princess for protection! Hell, Zelda got a strong, powerful counterpart, but look what I'm left with...this has to be some kind of cosmic joke, you and I sharing a likeness." Link growled.

"You're not Link..." Ravio breathed.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to avoid acknowledging the truth." Link hissed as he drew his version of the Master Sword. "I am going to end my suffering, this joke that you are!" Link shouted as he charged at Ravio.

With a sound of alarm Ravio brought up his blade, intercepting a downwards slash before dodging to the side and stabbing at Link, his blonde counterpart swiping the strike away before performing a jump attack, Ravio fading back before darting in and delivering a horizontal slash followed by a diagonal slash, Link dodging to the side before blocking the second slash.

"You'll never be as strong or as great as me and you know it! I am a _legend_ in Hyrule!" Link said as their blades clashed.

Ravio applied more force, pushing his Hyrulean counterpart back when suddenly Link smiled, stepping to the side while Ravio flew forward, the force he was using to push back against Link carrying him through the air and onto the ground.

"Idiot. Never lean into your opponent." Link said as he spun the Master Sword upside down. "Make this easy on yourself and stay right there." he commanded.

Ravio grit his teeth as Link brought his blade down, stabbing it into the dirt as Ravio rolled to the side.

"Damn you! What did I say?!" Link roared as he charged at Ravio.

The violet-haired boy tensed as he got to one knee, falling back into a sitting position to avoid a slash from Link.

"Come back here and face me!" Link roared.

Ravio got to his feet, raising his blade to deflect each of Link's slashes, Ravio's legs shaking as he stumbled back, each blow weakening his resolve.

"Without that piece of the Triforce you'd still be weak! You'd still be a coward!" Link yelled, clearly being taken by madness as his strategic blows ceased, simply beginning to slash madly at his Lorulean counterpart.

Ravio roared as he faded back, bringing his sword down on Link, the blonde boy barely blocking it in time. "No! I was weak, I was a coward, but the Triforce chose me because I overcame those traits, doing so not for my own good, but to save someone who was important to me!" Ravio yelled.

All of a sudden the force from Link's end lessened, Ravio able to force his opponent's blade all the way back to his throat. His Hyrulean counterpart smirked, his eyes narrowing. "You wanted to save the Princess, how adorable." Link said calmly.

"Hm?" Ravio hummed, eyes going wide as Link's eyes glowed a pale blue as he released a harsh laugh. Ravio flinched as Link pushed back with inhuman strength, the purple-haired boy's blade shattering as his Hyrulean counterpart broke through it, eyes meeting his.

"This is your fate." Link hissed as his skin lost it's color, hair turning gray and frayed as he began to grow thinner, looking emaciated and sick.

Ravio felt fear tugging at his mind, but his feet refused to move as he saw whatever it was that took Link's form twist itself into the monster before him.

The undead Link smiled, flashing it's teeth as it lunged at Ravio, the boy making to draw his shield only for the monster to make it to him first. The violet-haired boy darted to the side, but it was too late, his opponent's blade pierced his shoulder. Ravio cried out as he fell to the ground, the fake Link's blade slipping out of the wound.

"Your blood will satiate my thirst for now." the creature said as it extended a long tongue onto the blade.

Ravio clutched at his shoulder, turning as he heard a sound, stone grinding against stone while hinges groaned, plants and vines snapping as the two doors opened.

"No, no! This can't be!" the Link creature screeched.

Both Lorilia statues had somehow moved to the doors, pulling them open, their eyes set on Ravio.

Sparing a glance at the monster, Ravio sprinted inside, making his way over the cracked stone floors, leaping over the larger chasms and making his way up the deteriorating staircase, his Triforce giving him the power to keep on going despite his wound. As he reached a hallway, he looked back to find the Link Creature had discarded it's disguise, now looking like a tall, white Redead wearing rags draped over it's body with a large mouth lined with broken teeth and two eyes filled with a pale blue glow. It looked at Ravio warily, still carrying it's fake Master Sword before hesitating briefly and charging into the Temple.

Ravio ground his teeth as he sprinted forward, rain beginning to fall through the broken ceiling of the Temple as he found himself in a large room, only three meters of the walls remaining and what looked to be half of an ornate stained glass window, the rest having fallen away centuries ago...but before him, in as great condition as ever, was a large platform, a depiction of the Triforce adorning it, and in the middle, a pedestal, the Lorulean Master Sword driven into it.

The violet-haired boy breathed in deeply, it looked slightly different than Hyrule's version, it's handle and cross guard being black instead of blue, a purple gem residing in the center of the cross guard while gold banding wrapped around the handle. Ravio ran to the pedestal, wrapping both hands around the hilt of the blade and pulling with all of his might, crying out as he withdrew the sword from it's place. Suddenly he felt as if he was were ten times stronger, a power like none other he had ever felt filled his body, his Triforce glowing brightly as he spun the sword into an upwards position.

The creature quickly entered the room, it's eyes coming to rest on Ravio, the boy turning towards it, Master Sword in hand.

"This is impossible...you truly are him!" the creature cried out.

"What are you?!" Ravio demanded, pointing the blade at the creature.

"A spirit...a very old one at that, when the Triforce was destroyed, my Master went with it, and without his power, I was doomed to stay in this form...unless I could get to that sword and feast on it's Spirit to replenish myself." the creature growled.

Ravio eyed the Spirit, it's messy white hair falling over it's decaying face. "The Sword's Spirit?" he asked.

"I was the Spirit of the Master's blade...but when he and the Triforce were destroyed, the sources of my power were gone and I was doomed to rot away into this...this monstrosity." the Spirit said, clenching it's fists.

"And you say there's a Spirit like you in the Master Sword, that you want to 'feast on'? Ravio questioned.

"With her energy I could restore myself and resume my form as the Master's blade, for he has returned at long last! I can sense his presence...far far away...but he is here!" the Spirit raved. "Please! Please let me have the sword." the Spirit pleaded.

Ravio rose and eyebrow as he regarded the creature. "There's no way in hell I'd ever surrender this to you." he growled.

"Fine then." the creature spat. "Then I will TAKE IT FROM YOU!" it roared, lunging at Ravio.

The violet-haired boy brought up the Master Sword, meeting his foe's false sword, the true one easily cleaving through the fake. The Spirit screeched, whirling around to charge at Ravio again, the boy dodging to the side as it swiped at him with it's claws, Ravio severing it's arm with a quick slash.

"You really aren't much at all, you had a lot of nerve taking Link's form...how did you even know about him?" Ravio called.

"Your mind is weak, I was easily able to infiltrate it and learn all of your fears, you're afraid you'll never be as great as him!" the Creature roared as it charged again.

Ravio dropped to one knee as the Spirit attempted to strike him with another claw. As it's arm passed overhead, Ravio brought up the Master Sword, slicing the creature's forearm straight down the middle before exiting through the elbow.

His opponent cried out and dropped to it's knees as he rose to his feet, standing above it. "Who is this Master you speak of?" Ravio demanded, wincing as his adrenaline died down, the pain from his shoulder wound returning.

"You defeated him long ago, you took me, and imprisoned me underneath the Temple's courtyard, but when the Triforce was destroyed, I broke free...and now he's back for vengeance." the Spirit said with a manic laugh.

"Is his name Ganondorf?" Ravio asked.

"I've never heard of that name...but you should remember mine, I didn't believe it was you when I first saw you, but I know now it was you who defeated my Master and imprisoned me all those years ago..." the Spirit growled.

"What do you mean?" Ravio growled, genuinely perplexed.

"Even if you don't have your memories of the past, it matters not, for you will always remember my name, Ghirahim! For I will be the one that takes your wretched life!" the Spirit roared before leaping at Ravio.

The violet-haired boy merely stood still, raising the Master Sword and slashing horizontally across Ghirahim's chest as the spirit came down on him. Ravio stood motionless as Ghirahim released one last scream, his body bursting into black metallic shards, each one clattering to the ground around him. Ravio eyed the shards suspiciously before heading for the doors, he needed to get back to Hilda.

 **oOo**

 ** _And that concludes chapter six! As life returns to Lorule a villain returns to threaten to Ravio, I hope you enjoyed the read!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I hope the move went well! I'm glad to hear from you! I'm glad you liked Hilda's role against the Dodongo! I just recalled how she was able to hold her own in ALBW, she always seemed very strong and intimidating and I wanted to showcase more of what she was capable of! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _For all of you who clicked favorite and follow on me and my story, I want you know I am extremely grateful! You are all awesome!_**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear your thoughts and critiques on and of my story!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	7. It Begins

Ravio emerged into a clearing, trying in vain to brush off all of the dirt and mud he had become coated with during his quest for the Master Sword. He slowly approached a tree, the largest one he could spot, and within a moment unsheathed the blade and toppled it, the trunk smashing into the ground and sending a crash throughout the swamp.

"You really are as powerful as the stories say..." Ravio mused, knowing he likely hadn't even scratched the surface of the legendary blade's might. As he began forward he couldn't help but feel that, even though he had retrieved the blade and realized his destiny as the legendary hero, he still was the weak and cowardly boy he was before. The words of the strange spririt he encountered outside of the old Temple of Time had made their mark, slowly spreading self-doubt and anger throughout him...anger that he could not measure up to Link no matter what he accomplished.

With a heavy sigh, the violet haired boy pushed on, making his way out of the swamp and back towards the Castle. "Ganondorf is still out there somewhere, and it's my destiny to stop him." he thought.

 **oOo**

 ** _Outside the Temple of Time_**

The black shards levitated into the air, swirling around faster and faster, growing closer until they merged back into the shape of the sword they once were.

Ganondorf lowered his hand, a grin coming to his face as the blade hovered in mid-air for a moment before it suddenly morphed into a humanoid form, the spirit looking on in disbelief, taking a cautious step back.

"In the world I hail from, you were destroyed during our first battle with the boy, how is it you survived here?" Ganondorf asked.

"Hm, just as I thought, you are not my Master, well, not exactly, but you are a Master." Ghirahim, said with a smirk.

"Answer my question or I'll return you to the form I found you in." Ganon growled.

"During the battle with the Hero my Master fell before me, the boy tried to destroy me with the Goddesses' Sword, but only managed to shatter my physical form...I was perfectly able to pull myself back together." Ghirahim explained.

"The boy did a much better job this time around, did he not?" Ganon asked.

Ghirahim grimaced. "What are you saying?"

"He destroyed you, I revived you, I believe a thank you is in order." he growled.

"Thank you my Master, as my original Master met his end with the destruction of the Triforce, I now accept you." Ghirahim stated, taking a knee.

"What was that you said...about the Triforce?" Ganondorf asked, his interest piqued.

"In this world it's first iteration was destroyed, my Master." Ghirahim stated.

"But what was that about your first Master? My counterpart in this world?" the Gerudo man pressed.

"His hold on the Triforce of Power is what allowed him to return time after time to take what was rightfully his." Ghirahim explained.

"I was a fool to think my counterpart wouldn't do the same." Ganon thought, he wondered if maybe this world's version of him may return now that it's Triforce had been restored.

"Is something amiss, Master?" Ghirahim asked.

Ganon outstretched an arm, channeling a stream of energy into Ghirahim, his monstrous, decaying appearance quickly fading as he healed, his face appearing youthful and alive once again.

Ghirahim let out a cry of joy, running his hands over his face. "My Master, thank you! Thank you so much! I thought I'd be trapped as that hideous creature forever, but you've restored me, I am beautiful once more!" he said ecstatically.

"Take it as a reward for your future service...now come, there is much to do." Ganon responded with a grin.

 **oOo**

Hilda looked over another piece of parchment that had arrived on her desk, moments like these made her look back fondly on the times most of her people would never come near her Castle. It seemed as though the minute the Triforce had been returned, Guards, Knights, Soldiers and Courtiers suddenly appeared from thin air in the Castle and while she wasn't averse to having the added protection of the Knights, the many nobles and citizens that arrived daily all had something to ask of her. The Princess quickly reminded herself to be grateful for second chance she had, the second chance she fought for, she couldn't provide for her people then, but she damn sure will now that she'd be able to.

She added her signature to a form authorizing the opening of a school in a newly established village as a knock at the door came. Hilda looked up apprehensively, she still needed time to get used to the idea of the whole land not seeing her as the cause of their problems. "Yes?" she called out.

The Captain slowly let himself in, taking a seat on the other side of her desk.

"Getting lost in the demands of the people, I see." he stated.

"It's better than them blaming me for all of their problems, I still worry every time I hear a knock." Hilda said quietly.

"You speak of the time some village idiot rapped on the main door after leaving a bomb on the doorstep?" the Captain asked.

"...Among other things." Hilda answered.

The Captain leaned back, he had held his position since her parent's days and had managed to block five assassination attempts on the late King and Queen and two on Hilda, her young age causing most would-be killers to put off their schemes.

"I can see it's hard for you...being out there in the court taking requests from our citizens knowing any one of them could be one of the individuals that tried to take your life in the past."

Hilda's expression hardened as she curled her fingers into a fist. "I just wish they'd understand...understand that our constant storms, the crops failing, the waters being toxic...those weren't my doing...or my parents either, those were at the fault of my ancestors and their arrogance."

"I'm sure they know that now, the Goddesses know I've tried to explain it many times during my time as Captain of the Guard." he answered.

"Any word from Ravio?" Hilda asked, her eyes suddenly going wide.

"Unfortunately the answer would be no, no one has seen or heard from him since he went in search of the Master Sword...speaking of which, how do we even know if it's still out there? It could have been destroyed with the Triforce." the Captain said.

"I can feel it, I am connected to this land as my family is directly descended from the Goddess Lorilia, and now that I have part of the Triforce within me, I can sense all things linked to the Goddesses, including the Master Sword."

"That's great! Hey, since Ravio has a Triforce fragment, wouldn't you be able to sense him too?" the Captain asked.

"It's strange." Hilda said, glancing towards the wall. "I can sense him somewhat...but it's as if there's something interfering with our connection." the Princess said.

"And you think whatever it is means him harm?" the Captain asked.

"I suppose so...maybe I just worry too much." Hilda said. "I...maybe I should get my mind off of it...I want to show you something." Hilda said.

"What's that?" the Captain asked.

"Take my hand." Hilda replied, extending an arm.

The older man cautiously did so, letting out a stunned yelp as the room disappeared, a vast expanse of clouds, ancient masonry and a golden sky materializing in it's place.

"Where...where are we?" the Captain asked.

"I've taken us to the Sacred Realm." Hilda answered as she started forward.

"Am I...Am I allowed to be here?" the Captain said.

"If I say so, then you are, now come." Hilda said, beckoning towards him.

The Captain followed curiously as Hilda approached a large stone wall, an engraving of the Triforce on it.

Hilda dropped to her knees, tracing a gloved finger along the wall.

"Princess, what is it...what's going on?" he asked.

"Just as I suspected." she said.

The Captain leaned in closer as he spotted it, a thin, glowing crack that ran a third of the way up the wall. "Is that...bad?" he asked.

"A crack in the wall is how Link and Zelda travelled from Hyrule to here...and how Yuga travelled from here to Hyrule." Hilda answered.

"So what you're saying is that travel between worlds is possible again?"

"Sort of." Hilda answered. "You see, Ganondorf wouldn't have been able to call upon his Triforce if it wasn't able to connect to the rest of the Triforce in Hyrule. I remember when I began plotting to steal Hyrule's Triforce to replace our own, I had to make sure I had all three pieces before I sealed the crack, for without all of them the Triforce could not connect to Lorule as it's new home." Hilda explained.

"So what you're saying is that our land needs an open doorway to Hyrule so Ganondorf can keep on using his Triforce piece's power?" the Captain asked.

"Essentially yes." Hilda answered.

"So why not just seal it so he can no longer use his part of the Triforce?"

"As my ancestors would attest, without one part, the other pieces of the Triforce will die, if we seal the crack with Ganondorf's Hyrulean Triforce of Power still on our side we'll be dooming Hyrule to the same fate that befell us." Hilda answered.

Hilda was about to back away when she heard something, it was quiet, almost at the volume of a whisper, but it was definitely there. As the Captain watched in confusion, Hilda knelt down, placing her ear next to the crack, a shiver going up her spine as she heard it.

"Zelda?" she breathed.

 **oOo**

Ravio bared his teeth as he raised the Master Sword, the heavily armored skeletal figure before him staring him down with it's one glowing red eye.

"I'm warning you, you will not be the first demon I have felled today." he hissed.

"I am no Demon." the entity stated.

Ravio shivered in response to it's voice, it surely sounded like a demon. "Then what are you?" Ravio asked pointedly.

"I am you." the being responded.

Ravio raised an eyebrow, the old him would have run halfway across Lorule after seeing this thing, but that wasn't him anymore. "Really now? You don't look much like me." Ravio countered.

"I am you in that we are both incarnations of the Great Hero of Legend, I was once a mortal man much like you during the age of the Triforce's destruction, I watched it shatter and it's pieces turn to dust, I witnessed Lorule begin to die in response."

"Lies." Ravio said, tightening his grip on the Master Sword.

"The blade you hold and the Triforce you host, with those you can access the memories of those who have held them before you, if you do so you will know what I say to be true."

Ravio closed his eyes, calling out to the Master sword and the Triforce of Courage, images of a strong looking violet haired man trying to fight his way passed the guards to the Sacred Realm filling his head. "No! No! You can't! You can't destroy it!" the man yelled, his cries eventually turning frantic. Ravio opened his eyes finding himself in an older body, a large group of guards holding him back as he stared into the Sacred Realm. "Hilda?" he gasped.

Before him a woman that bore a striking resemblance to Hilda stood, tears in her eyes as an older man with the same violet hair and red eyes, presumably her father the King stood next to the Triforce. "It's the only way." the woman called out as she raised her scepter, the King raising his. Suddenly Ravio found himself crying out in despair as the two beams of energy shot from their scepters, the Triforce shattering like glass.

Ravio's eyes flew open as he screamed. "No! How could you?!" he shouted as he fell to the floor of the forest. "Wait...where...what...what is going on?!" he asked as he stood up, regarding the strange being.

"That was my memory you just saw...my greatest failure." the spirit answered.

"Who...who are you?" Ravio asked as the world slowly faded away, being replaced by an environment that resembled a glowing white version of Lorule field, a Castle in the background.

"I was the Hero once, and now you have been born anew as the Hero of this era I am here to train you in the skills I used to vanquish evil in my own era. You can call me the Hero's Shade." the entity said.

 **oOo**

"Hilda! Is that really you?" Zelda's voice called.

"Zelda, it's good to hear your voice." Hilda responded.

The Captain took a step back as he heard Zelda's voice coming from the crack, he circled around to the other side of the wall, scratching his head as he found nothing.

"Hilda, you must listen to me, Ganondorf is in your world, is he not?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, he's here and he's wreaking havoc on my kingdom." Hilda answered.

"He has our Triforce of Power, please, you need to get it back." Zelda implored.

"Zelda...tell me...what's happening?" Hilda asked urgently.

"Without the presence of his part of the Triforce here in Hyrule, my part of the Triforce as well as Link's have begun to fade away...and as they do so, Ganon's will also, then Hyrule will suffer the same fate as Lorule...please, we're already seeing the effects." Zelda said.

"Hm, so that's why my power has been waning." a menacing voice rang out.

Hilda bolted to her feet, the Captain drawing his spear and positioning himself in front of her.

"Hilda? Hilda are you still there?" Zelda's voice called from the crack in the wall.

Hilda's attention was elsewhere though, as Ganondorf took a step towards her.

"I knew I sensed something familiar, Princess Zelda's air of superiority is difficult not to notice." the Gerudo man laughed.

Hilda raised her scepter, golden bolts of energy arcing over it as she called upon her power.

"Stay back, Princess." the Captain said, his voice wavering as Ganon's self-assured smirk vanished, a scowl taking over his face as his eyes met the Captain's.

"Begone, you pathetic worm." Ganondorf growled.

"Captain! No!" Hilda screamed as the man lunged forward.

The Captain felt adrenaline course through his body as he charged. "I'm sending you to the Dark World!" he yelled, gripping his spear tightly before stabbing it at Ganondorf with all the strength he could muster.

Ganondorf, completely unperturbed, caught the spear by it's shaft, the point mere centimeters from his forehead.

The Captain growled as he attempted to push the spear further, the weapon not budging in Ganon's grip.

Hilda shot from her spot on the ground, summoning a ball of energy. "Take this!" she yelled.

Ganon raised his other arm, batting away the ball of energy with minimal effort. Hilda made to dodge to the side, only for the bolt to follow, striking her in the midsection and knocking her to the ground.

"Hilda!" the Captain cried out.

Hilda sat up, looking down at the burn mark on her dress, luckily for her, she was quite well versed in shielding techniques. A scream of pain from the Captain quickly redirected her attention.

The Captain let go of the spear as Ganon set it aflame, the shaft turning to ash in his hand as the metal point melted away.

Hilda stood, readying another attack, dropping her hands as the Captain staggered to his feet, running at Ganondorf.

The Gerudo man smirked as the older Lorulean pulled back a fist. Ganon let out a harsh cackle as the Captain's fist struck him directly in the face, the man lowering his hand shakily as it had no effect.

"Is that really all you have to offer? Here, let me show you how it's really done!" Ganondorf shouted.

Before Hilda could react, Ganondorf planted his fist in the Captain's chest, the man flying back into a pillar, the structure cracking as he struck it, the top breaking off as he came to rest.

"No! Captain, please no!" Hilda screamed as she ran to him, holding his face in her hands.

The Captain coughed, blood spurting from his mouth and dripping down his chin. "Damn...I think I forgot to feed Sheerow." he said weakly.

"There's..there's still time, please...just please hang on." Hilda pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm...I'm sorry Princess." the Captain said before he coughed one last time, going still soon after.

"No! Captain! Please!" she cried.

"He's gone...and he's not coming back." Ganon said from behind her.

"No...no...DAMN YOU!" Hilda roared as she turned around, a golden aura rising around her as she extended both hands, a massive blast of all types of energy flowing from her palms, torrents of flame, bolts of lightning and streams of golden light enveloping the Gerudo man. "Die!" the Princess screamed as she let loose one last massive blast, the explosion shaking the entire Sacred Realm.

Hilda breathed heavily, her chest heaving as she shook, the golden aura dying down. As the smoke cleared the Princess went still, her breath caught in her throat. "No." she whispered.

Ganondorf appeared mostly unharmed aside from his scorched clothing, burning embers still falling from him. Before him he held a massive black sword, an inverted Triforce at it's base, a crimson aura surging around it. "If I hadn't brought Ghirahim, your attack may have done some damage." Ganon said with a grin.

Hilda's eyes flicked to the blade as she swore she saw a face appear in it for only a moment. "I won't let you live.' she said quietly, glancing at the Captain's motionless form.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say the same for you." Ganondorf said as his face assumed it's normal threatening appearance.

Hilda began channeling her power back into her hands when Ganon suddenly lurched forward with incredible speed. In a moment she felt his blade pierce the area between her chest and stomach. The Princess cried out as she struck the wall, Ganon's blade widening the crack as it passed through her. Hilda's vision went to black, the Princess closing her eyes as she suddenly felt as if she was falling.

 **oOo**

"Hilda! Hilda! Can you hear me?" a voice called.

"Ravio?" Hilda asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank the Goddesses, the red potions worked." a voice replied.

"Just stay still, we were able to heal most of the wound, but you'll still need to take it easy." the first voice said.

Hilda squinted, the blurriness finally easing as her eyes adjusted, two golden haired individuals coming into view.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Hilda asked.

The two glanced at each other as if hesitating for a moment.

"Hilda...you're in Hyrule." the feminine voice said.

Hilda gasped, clenching her teeth as she felt her partially healed wound ache in response. Finally her eyes adjusted completely, the Princess finding Zelda and Link looking down at her worriedly.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone and thanks for the read! Sorry if the new chapter was a bit late! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: Lore for Lorule is complicated, I try to parallel Hyrule as much as possible because they are in fact parallel universes. I was afraid Ghirahim was a little to close to (exactly the same as) his Hyrulean counterpart, but I figured the two universes progressed much the same up until the Lorulean Triforce was destroyed. Even though Ravio is growing as a person, aided by the Triforce of Courage, I want to show that his old self is still in there somewhere, doubting his newfound strength. I hope you like how things turned around for Ghirahim in this chapter, his Master was always Lorule's Demise, but seeing as he's been done away with in this world, Ganondorf is now filling those shoes. I hope you liked this chapter and the twist and turns it took! Thanks for reviewing!_**

 ** _theLilPen: Indeed I did update! I'm grateful for your enthusiasm! It makes writing easy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _To all those who clicked follow and favorite on my story and I, I cannot thank you enough! Keep on being awesome!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and thank you for the read!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	8. In the Wake

"The council wants to see you." Link said softly.

"I know they do, I'll come when I'm sure they've calmed themselves and are capable of a civil discussion." Zelda responded, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

Hilda's arrival had been no secret, the news of a 'Foreign' Princess being taken to the Castle to be treated for a mysterious wound got around fast.

"I know Osfala can be a bit much." Link said as he sat down and took the Princess' hand. "But it's nothing you can't handle...besides, since when have Impa, Seres and Rosso ever disagreed with you?"

"This is different." Zelda replied, leaning her head on Link's shoulder. "They all have their own reservations about Hilda...she did have them captured and turned into paintings after all."

After Yuga's death and Ganon's supposed defeat, Zelda had appointed all of the Sages a place on the council, even naming Gulley a junior member.

Link tensed for moment, turning his gaze downwards. "I know they want to see Hilda face some kind of repercussion for her actions...but there's more to worry about, so much more."

Zelda placed a hand on her forehead, nodding slowly. The Triforce fragments of Wisdom and Courage had begun to fade in the absence of the Triforce of Power, Hyrule beginning to see the very early stages of the degradation Lorule endured, and on top of that, with the crack in the Sacred Realm widening, Ganondorf could reappear in Hyrule at any moment, able to travel back and forth between their land and Lorule at will. "If Hilda has Lorule's Triforce of Wisdom, then Ravio must have the Triforce of Courage, and even though Lorule's Triforce of Wisdom is separated from the other two pieces, it has only just occurred, there may be a chance Ravio's part of their Triforce hasn't begun to fade yet and he can stop Ganondorf." Zelda said hopefully.

"Zelda..." Link sighed. "He's inexperienced to say the least, even if he has his own Triforce of Courage, it's hard to believe he'd be any match for Ganondorf...he wasn't exactly the Hero type last time we met."

"Yes, the last time you met, much may have changed." Zelda answered.

"Well, we have to face them sooner or later, my Queen." Link answered.

"Sooner it is, my King." Zelda said with a smile.

 **oOo**

Hilda sat up, clenching her teeth as a wave of pain from her abdomen hit her, the healers had done their best, but all they could manage was to seal the wound. She slowly turned, softly pushing herself to the edge of the bed. With a deep breath she placed both feet on the floor, a quiet grunt of pain escaping her as the Princess stood up.

She glanced at the white nightgown she'd been given, the dress she came in currently hanging in the corner of the room she occupied. For all she knew Ganondorf could be well on his way to conquering Lorule at the moment and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it, the Princess looked enviously at the rolling green, sunlit hills that lye outside of the Castle, for she knew it would be long before Lorule would look like that again, especially after Ganondorf's campaign.

 **oOo**

"I don't see the problem, she's here, isn't she? If I'm not mistaken, she captured you too, Princess. There needs to be a punishment for such a crime." Osfala argued.

"I think we're all missing the point, Hilda shows penitence for what she's done and wants to atone for her actions. I find it difficult to fault one who seeks forgiveness." Seres replied.

"I feel as if there's need to be suspicious, what if this is part of a new plan, what if everything she tells us is untrue?" Irene asked.

"I heard his voice through the crack, I know it was him." Zelda replied.

"I mean...I know my specialty is well, cracking rocks and not magic...but what if she somehow made her voice...sound like his?" Rosso suggested.

"Or maybe she just found someone with a similar voice." Oren added.

Link broke his silence, slamming a fist down on the table and sweeping his gaze across the the council members. "I'll have you know that our pieces of the Triforce allow us to experience our predecessor's memories...Zelda and I both know Ganondorf like no one else. If the Queen says she heard him, she heard him." Link argued.

"I'm inclined to agree with the King, Queen and Seres, Hilda is no longer a threat, she came here to warn us about a real and current threat." Impa said.

"I...suppose it wouldn't make sense to injure yourself so severely for such a simple plan." Osfala admitted.

"Well, now that she is here, and she doesn't seem able to return, what shall be done with her?" Irene asked.

"We are working on returning her to Lorule, aiding in defeating Ganondorf...and possibly permanently opening a gateway between worlds." Zelda answered.

"Whoa, hey...do you really think that's a good idea?" Rosso asked.

"We have our own land to worry about...what if sometime in the future they choose to attack us again?" Oren pressed.

"They only attacked us in the first place so they could steal our Triforce to replace their own, which in case you forgot, Zelda and I restored, so they have no reason to attack again." Link answered.

"Lorule is our sister land in every way, we weren't there to help them in their darkest hour, but I will make sure we always will be in the future." Zelda responded.

All of the council members exchanged glances, finally nodding in agreement.

"It would bring about some decent trade opportunities." Impa said.

"Peace is always possible, no matter what." Seres chimed in with a smile.

"Good, now that that's settled, any other news?" Link asked.

"Sahasrahla wishes for you to travel to Kakariko, says the residents are quite disturbed over the crops failing for no apparent reason." Osfala said.

"My advisors requested your presence at Lake Hylia...the water is turning toxic and is threatening to contaminate the waters of our domain." Oren added.

"We've also received reports from the Southern Villages that Monster sightings are on the rise, they want to speak to one of you directly." Irene stated.

"Well, seeing as that's the only one that stated the presence of either one of us would be suitable, that's the one I'll take care of." Link answered.

"Link you, don't have to do that, it's my responsibility." Zelda replied.

"I am the King now, it's my responsibility to share, besides, I need to get out there more, show people the King can take care of things too so they stop asking so much of their Queen." he said.

Zelda smiled at Link before turning back to the council. "Anything else you wish to bring to my attention?"

"I've got nothing." Rosso said.

"It would seem we've covered everything." Impa replied.

"Good, meeting adjourned." Zelda called out.

 **oOo**

Hilda adjusted her dress, patting down a wrinkled patch before dusting it off with her hands. She was just about to reach for her scepter when a knock came, the Princess knowing who it was.

"Come in." she called.

"Hilda, thank the Goddesses you're alright!" Zelda said as she stepped through the doorway, Link following close behind.

"We haven't had much of the chance to talk to you yet." Link said.

"Ah yes, my apologies." Hilda said as she pulled a glove on.

"You know...we could fix that for you." Zelda said.

Hilda looked down at the tear in her dress, a large crimson stain around it. "Oh no, it's fine, I can take care of it." she said as she brought her hands together and passed them over the dress, the tear repairing itself and stain lifting immediately. "See all better." she began before stumbling back.

Link raced forward, catching her before she fell.

"Hilda, you can't use your energy so recklessly when your body is trying to focus it all on healing itself." Zelda cautioned.

Hilda leaned on Link as he lead her over to a chair in the corner of the room. "I can't let myself rest, there's too much at stake." Hilda said as she tried to stand.

"The stories about him, they really gloss over his true nature." Zelda said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"Everyone knows Ganondorf has caused countless deaths, but no one really knows about how much enjoyment he gets out of killing, he knows just where to strike to make it hurt and to last as long as possible." Link explained.

"He managed to avoid your organs, but made sure his blade went all the way through, when we found you, your spine had been broken in two." Zelda said grimly.

"He wanted to make sure I'd stay alive, but couldn't get away from him." Hilda replied.

"You need to know what your dealing with, he's not just some power hungry fiend, he's a murderer." Zelda said.

"I need to get back to Lorule." Hilda said as she got to her feet.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Link replied.

"What? Why not?!" Hilda pressed.

"The force of Ganon's attack only momentarily caused a fluctuation in the energy contained in the crack between our worlds, it's larger but still isn't large enough to travel through." Zelda explained.

"What if...what if we recreate the circumstances of my arrival?" Hilda pressed.

"Hilda, rest assured that I am doing my best to open the way between our lands, but right now, I must tend to my own, for Ganondorf's actions in your realm have had effects in ours." Zelda replied.

"I remember, you said you were already seeing the effects of the Triforce's absence." Hilda said.

"Crops are failing, waters are becoming toxic and monsters are beginning to appear with greater frequency..." Zelda explained.

"Just like Lorule." Hilda replied.

"I need to be in all of those places, go to the people there so I can assure them we will find a solution and everything will be alright, it's my duty as their Queen." Zelda said.

"During my time as regent of Lorule I've only had people recently turn to me for help, before the restoration of the Triforce they stayed away because they knew I couldn't help them." Hilda said sadly. "Wait a moment, did you call yourself their Queen?" the violet haired Princess asked.

"Oh, yes...shortly after we parted ways and returned to Hyrule I had my coronation ceremony...and not just that, Link and I, we are wed now, he is the King of Hyrule." Zelda explained with a small smile.

"Congratulations." Hilda said, returning the smile. "I'm glad things have gone so well for you." Hilda said sincerely.

"So, you and Ravio?" Link asked.

"Oh...we..haven't spent much time together since he took up the mantle of Hero. He recently went on a quest to find the Master Sword...and I haven't seen him since." Hilda explained.

"The Master Sword? You have your own version of it?" Link asked.

"Of course, we have our own Triforce, don't we?" Hilda replied.

"Hilda, have you been named Queen yet?" Zelda asked.

"I decided I'd wait until my people trust me completely again, and now I have to wait until this whole thing with Ganon is over...if I ever do manage to go back." Hilda said.

"We'll get you back to Lorule and we will help you fight Ganondorf, we pledge this upon our lives." Zelda said.

"Thank you." Hilda answered quietly, a downtrodden tone to her voice.

"Hilda..." Zelda said, suddenly throwing her arms around her counterpart. "We're glad you're here, we worried for you, I wondered how things were playing out in your life after our departure, it's good to know that you're land is healing and you are doing well. Link and I, we're glad you're here, even though the reason is not the best."

Hilda glanced over at Link, the Hero nodding while leaning against a wall. "I must say, I missed you two as well, I have you to thank for everything..." Hilda replied.

"Not everything, you understate your role in all that's happened, if you hadn't joined us against Yuga we wouldn't have won." the Hero said.

"But if I hadn't directed his actions it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Hilda countered.

"Well, let's just focus on the fact that Lorule has it's Triforce back...and make sure it stays in your hands." Zelda responded.

"If there's anything I can do to help while I'm here, don't hesitate to ask, I must replay you somehow." Hilda replied.

"All you can do for us now is rest and regain your strength." Link said with a smile.

"I suppose we should get going." Zelda said, glancing out the window."

"Where?" Hilda asked.

"Due to the damage incurred by the Triforce of Power's missing status, I must address the citizens in the communities that have been affected, but I can only be in one place at a time." Zelda explained.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree." Hilda responded.

Link and Zelda both turned to the Lorulean Princess, confused looks adorning their faces.

Hilda responded with a small smile as she summoned her scepter, with a quick tap on the stone floor a wave of energy enveloped her body, changing the color of her dress, and the orientation of the Triforce symbol as it changed her eyes from crimson to blue and her hair from violet to gold. "So, how do I look?" she asked.

Link moved from his spot on the wall, looking back and forth between them, they were identical, aside from the fact that Hilda's hair was all of similar length and parted down the middle while Zelda had short bangs hanging over her forehead. "I...I can barely tell the difference." he admitted.

"Well, I suppose it does make sense, with you being an alternate incarnation of me." Zelda said, eyeing the Princess. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I have no problem being 'Zelda' for the day." Hilda said with a grin.

"Well then, we better get moving, I'll make sure to send a team of Healers with you to make sure you're alright." Link said, looking back once more before exiting the room.

Hilda followed, purposely falling behind before bracing herself against the nearest wall, the glamour spell she had cast over herself cost her more energy than she had anticipated.

 **oOo**

Ravio hit the ground rolling as the large blade swung over him, skimming the back of his tunic as he leapt forward. He quickly stood up, deflecting a horizontal slash before fading back to avoid a vertical downwards slash, Ravio swiftly slid his right foot forward, leaping into the air and spinning around, bringing the Master Sword up over his head and down on the shade, the blade cleaving straight through him.

The violet haired boy, took a step back as the Hero's Shade reconstituted himself, it's single red eye settling on him.

"I have taught you all I can at the moment, use the skills I have given you in defense of your land, it has been long since a Hero has risen in Lorule, you are the first in centuries. You're land needs you, farewell, my son." the Shade said.

"Wait! I have so much to-!" he said, holding out a hand as the Hero's Shade and his ethereal domain faded out, leaving Ravio standing in the clearing once more. The boy raised the Master Sword, the golden glow of his Triforce channeling into the blade.

He ran through the small village as fast as he could, tossing a few Rupees to the half-asleep stable master before entering and grabbing his saddle off of a rack. "I've felt like I've only been gone for an hour at most." he muttered as he saddled up his steed, darting in front of the horse and leading it out of the village. "I have to get back to the Castle, Hilda needs to know about this." he thought as he gave the horse nudge in the sides, making his way home as the sun slipped over the horizon.

Ravio quickly tied the horse up in the Castle's Stables, sprinting towards the main door, he could already hear it from outside, it was chaos indoors. As soon as he made it through the door he was nearly knocked to the ground as a group of Guards ran by, more Guards, Soldiers and even Knights running down the other halls. He quickly weaved through the crowds and ran up the stairs, briskly walking down the nearest corridor and entering his quarters.

"Goddesses, what's happened here, Sheerow?" he asked as he made his way over to the bird's cage, opening it's small hatch.

Sheerow chirped excitedly, leaping down and perching and his food dish.

"For Lorilia's sake, it looks like you haven't been fed all day, that's the last time I ask the Captain to take care of you." he said, grabbing the dish and filling it a quarter of the way with various seeds.

Sheerow flew to Ravio perching on his wrist and eating out of the bowl he held as he made his way to the window. "Sheerow, something bad has happened." he said as he looked down upon the field, large groups of Guards scouring it while holding torches aloft.

Suddenly a loud bang came at the door, Ravio turning quickly, Sheerow jumping in surprise.

"Ravio! Ravio! Are you in there?!" a voice called out, a hint of panic to it.

The violet-haired boy ran to the door, pulling it open as Sheerow resumed his position his master's shoulder. "Lieutenant, what's going on?" Ravio asked.

The man swept his eyes across the room, a desperate look on his face. "The Princess and the Captain, they've been missing the entire day, something like this...it's never happened before." the Lieutenant answered.

"Are you sure she and the Captain didn't just go to a nearby village to check up on things?" Ravio pressed.

"Absolutely, the Captain would have told us." the Lieutenant answered.

Ravio tilted his head forward, stroking his chin as he thought when it suddenly dawned on him. "The Sacred Realm." he said.

"The what? the man asked.

"It's the only place she would've gone without telling anyone, she would feel safe there on her own." Ravio said as he started out of his room and down the stairs, Sheerow in tow. "I just didn't expect her to bring the Captain along." Ravio said.

"So, you're saying you know where the Princess is and she's alright?" the Lieutenant asked.

"I hope so." Ravio said, looking up at Sheerow as the small bird began flying around frantically. "What's gotten into you?" Ravio asked.

The Lieutenant turned to the wall, watching as a banner that hung over the ledge began to shake. "Ravio, I think something's happening he said.

Ravio took a step back, placing a hand on the Master Sword as the ground began to vibrate.

Suddenly everyone in the room was thrown to the floor as a loud boom echoed throughout the Castle. Ravio looked up to find the heavy doors to the main hall had been blown to pieces, the fragments landing around him. A chill went up his spine as he saw it, Courtiers, Guards, Soldiers and Knights alike all gasping and screaming.

"What in the Dark World?" the Lieutenant breathed.

"No." Ravio said as he stood, withdrawing the Master Sword.

The Captain's body, dried blood trailing down his chin floated through the open doorway, his arms spread straight out to both sides.

"Captain!" Ravio yelled as he ran at the body of his old friend, deep down he knew that the man was long gone, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it. The violet-haired boy skidded to a halt as the Captain's body dropped to the ground.

"A gift for all of you." a cold, menacing voice said.

Ravio gritted his teeth, rage filling him as Ganondorf strode into the hall, a smug grin on his face.

"For the Leader of the Castle's Guardians, he made for quite the pathetic opponent." Ganondorf continued.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Ravio said quietly, placing a hand over the Captain's face and closing his eyes as he stood up. Ravio had no words, letting out a roar as he charged at Ganondorf, bringing up the Master Sword.

Ganon drew Ghirahim, crimson energy pulsing around his blade form as the Demon King slashed at Ravio.

The violet-haired boy caught the strike, bringing up his eyes to meet those of Ganondorf. "I'm ready for you this time!" Ravio shouted, performing a spin attack.

Ganon's eye's went wide as he was sent skidding back on his heels. "What is this?" he growled.

Ravio wasted no time charging again, Ganon caught him halfway, catching a downward slash from Ravio, the boy side-stepping a vertical slash from Ganon. Ravio lunged forward with a stab, Ganon knocking it away. Ravio leapt into the air, performing a Helm Splitter, easily knocking Ganondorf's blade to the side.

"Take this!" Ravio yelled, Ganondorf barely having time to dodge as the Master Sword pierced his armor, leaving a long cut on the side of his chest.

Ganondorf grinned, lifting his hand from his wound and watching the boy take up a defensive position.

Ravio glanced to the side, a ring of flame had risen around he and Ganondorf, the Lieutenant and the others, Sheerow included watching from outside.

"Just wanted to make sure we could have some time all to ourselves." the Demon King said with a grin.

Ravio took off at Ganon, shooting forward, and performing a spin attack followed by a series of stabs, Ganon dodging each before blocking the last.

"I see you have found the Master Sword and realized your aptitude with a blade, but one thing is for certain, you are still not ready for me." he growled.

Ravio felt a telekinetic grasp form around him, before he knew it, he had been thrown back to the edge of the circle. He stood, deflecting a bolt of energy before rolling to the side to avoid a torrent of flame.

"With your Triforce restored and all of those memories coming back to you, you may be able to match me with a blade, but that is far from the extent of my power!" Ganondorf shouted, rising into the air as a crimson aura rose around him.

Ravio darted to the side as Ganondorf pointed his blade at him, red bolts of electricity striking the ground around him. the violet-haired boy brought up the Master Sword, blocking another bolt of energy, the resulting blast causing his knees to buckle.

Ganon dropped to the ground, plunging his fist into the stone floor, sending a quake throughout the Castle.

Ravio lost his balance, falling to the ground. Within seconds, Ganondorf was upon him. the boy held up the Master Sword to deflect the stab Ganon directed at him before rolling to the side and regaining his footing. Ganondorf flew at Ravio, the two clashing before pushing away from each other. Ravio darted in, Ganondorf blocking his diagonal slash, knocking his blade away and slashing him across the chest. Ravio cried out as he fell to his hands and knees, inhaling sharply as Ganon's foot caught him in the side, the boy managing to stop himself before he met the wall of flame.

"You have a long way to go before you can match your Hylian counterpart." Ganondorf growled.

Ravio stood, but before he could raise his blade Ganon moved in, backhanding him across the face, sending the boy to the other side of the circle.

"Ghirahim, go!" Ganondorf commanded, his blade flying from his grasp and stopping behind Ravio.

The violet-haired boy felt himself being lifted to his feet, his arms held behind his back. "Damn." he muttered as he saw the Master Sword lying half a meter from him.

"Good to see you again, Hero." a familiar voice sneered.

Ravio grimaced, it was less distorted and monstrous sounding, but he recognized it as belonging to the entity he encountered outside the old Temple of Time.

"Sorry it has to end like this, but I can't let another Hero rise." Ganondorf said as he raised his hand, crimson energy crackling around his fingers and gathering in his palm. "I'll end it quickly." he said, glancing to the side as multiple Soldiers, Guards and Knights attempted to run through the circle of flame, their arrows turning to ash as soon as they reached his barrier.

Suddenly a great gust blew through the hall, extinguishing the flames.

"What is this?" Ganon hissed.

Ravio used the distraction to elbow Ghirahim in the stomach, the being dropping him before staggering back.

As Ravio retrieved the Master Sword the gust intensified, bursts of flame filling the air, streams of water bursting from the walls as spikes erupted from the ground. "Goddesses." he whispered as he saw her.

Ryla entered the room, a multi-colored aura surrounding her, the girl's eyes glowing white as she set them on Ganondorf.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I'm glad you liked the conversation between Lorulean Ghirahim and Ganondorf, I tried to write it in a way that made it flow like a conversation instead of just a straight up exposition dump! One things I think the games lack is a developing relationships between characters, I mean there are definitely exceptions, such as Twilight Princess, but I really wanted to show how much I feel Hilda would have trusted the Captain, and how much his death would affect her. I honestly didn't see myself killing him off anytime soon, but I felt as if Ganondorf wouldn't stand for him being there, let alone attacking him, it's kind of a driver needed for Hilda and Ravio to really begin taking the fight to Ganondorf. Speaking of the Shade and past Hilda, this won't be the last you see of them! I hope this chapter answered any questions you may have had! Thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _Thank you to all of those who checked off follow and favorite on me and my story, the support is highly appreciated!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	9. Darkness Rising

Ryla extended her right hand, eyes locking onto Ganondorf, the girl splaying her fingers wide as she released a cry.

Ganondorf raised his arms to protect himself when the shockwave hit him, sending him crashing into the wall.

"I don't know what this is, but it works for me." Ravio said as he raised the Master Sword and charged.

Ganon dodged a bolt of light energy, glancing back at the girl as she slowly walked towards him. Just then, he turned, bringing up his sword and blocking a strike from Ravio, the violet-haired boy performed a helm splitter, Ganon fading back and bringing a vertical slash down onto Ravio as he landed, the Hero avoiding it before darting back in with a stab. Ganondorf swiped the strike away with a diagonal slash from his blade before stepping back and shooting a stream of electricity at Ravio. The Hero skidded back on his heels as the he caught the attack with the Master Sword. Ravio performed a spin attack, redirecting the electricity into a wall. Ganondorf used this opportunity to teleport in, he planted his palm against Ravio's chest, launching a blast of energy straight into him, sending him flying back and onto the floor. Ravio flipped onto his back, raising his blade in defense when a blast of water hit Ganon, knocking him off of his feet.

Ryla raised both of her hands, balling them into fasts as the walls of the Castle began to shake, water rising from between the stones that composed the floor. "Leave him alone!" Ryla shouted as a jet of flame began circling her, small orbs of light, streams of water, tendrils of darkness, and beams of orange energy doing the same as she raised shards of stone from the ground, those too circling around her.

Ganon turned to the girl, a smirk adorning his face. "So the little girl wants to play Sorcerer, then so be it!" he shouted. He launched numerous bolts of dark energy at the girl, Ryla blocking them with the shards of stone before throwing them at Ganon, the Gerudo man shattering them with his sword before catching the last with his hand and redirecting it back at her. Ryla tilted her head forward, the rock disintegrating before it could reach her. Ganondorf shot a blast of flame from his left hand while manipulating the ground to shoot stalactites at the girl with his blade.

Ryla darted around the room, avoiding the spikes of rock, raising both hands and shooting a blast of water into Ganon's flame, a massive amount of steam filling the room as the blasts met. The girl jerked her arm upwards, a vine erupting from the ground and wrapping around Ganondorf's free arm, dragging him onto one knee. The Demon King managed to break free, shooting forward and bringing his blade up, he slashed downwards as soon as he reached the girl, Ravio appearing and blocking his strike before it could hit her.

"Get away from her!" Ravio shouted, his golden aura flaring up as he managed not only push Ganon's sword away, but knock him clear off of his feet.

The Sorcerer stopped himself in mid-air, slowly floating back down to the ground.

"Alright, Ryla, let's do this together!" Ravio said as he charged at Ganon.

The Gerudo man blocked a slash from Ravio with his blade, deflecting a blast of light with his other hand, Ravio performing a jump attack, Ganon fading out of the way before catching a blast of flame in from Ryla and sending it back, the girl bringing up a shield of stone to catch it. The Hero darted in, sending a series of stabs at Ganondorf, the Demon King raising an energy shield to deflect the strikes while slashing through a spout of water Ryla sent at him. Ravio leapt to the side as Ganondorf performed a spin attack, hitting the ground rolling and regaining his footing, making a diagonal downward slash at Ganon, the Sorcerer barely fading back in time as the tip of the Master Sword cleaved through his chest plate. Ganon turned in time to find a blast of shadow heading towards him, his lips curled into a grin as he absorbed into himself and set his eyes on a stunned Ryla.

"Little girl, I'll have you know shadow is my element, and I'm going to show you how dangerous it can be!" he bellowed, laughing maniacally.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ravio said, bringing up his blade and charging.

"On the contrary Hero." Ganondorf said, back turned to Ravio. "I had my eye on you." he continued, whirling around and sending three streams of dark energy at the Hero, Ravio blocking one only for the other two to make their mark, one striking him in the chest and the other his abdomen.

Ravio cried out as he was knocked to the ground, the Master Sword falling from his grip and clattering to the ground beside him. He raised his head, looking down at his wounds, blood seeping from them as they pulsed with dark energy.

"Let it take you, Hero, I can't afford to have two of you running around." Ganondorf laughed. "You and the boy from Hyrule are the same, you both need little Sorceresses to back you up, how depressing that must be." he laughed as he raised his blade, Ghirahim's grinning face shimmering in it for just a moment before fading away.

Suddenly an enormous root ripped from the ground, Ganondorf raised a hand, catching it and burning it away.

"Ravio!" Ryla called as she extended her arms, two beams of spirit energy coursing from her hands.

Ganon watched as the streams passed by him, and entered the Hero's wounds, dispelling the dark energy.

"As long as the Goddesses will it, you will lose." Ravio breathed as he stood.

"This is impossible! You shouldn't be able to recover from that!" Ganondorf shouted.

Ryla closed her eyes, calling all of the elemental energy she contained, forming it into a ball between her palms.

Ganon spun around as a white light filled the room, the orb Ryla had created glowing brilliantly.

Ryla cried out as she released it at Ganondorf, the Gerudo Sorcerer roaring as a dark aura rose around him whilst he called on the power of both Triforces of Power.

"Huh?!" Ganondorf shouted, looking down at his hand as the Lorulean Triforce of Power refused to heed his call. The Demon King dodged to the side, using all the strength he had to deflect the ball of energy around him.

Ravio brought up the Master Sword, a Golden aura flowing around him as he caught the ball with the Master Sword, time seeming to slow down as he performed a spin attack, balancing Ryla's blast on the edge of the blade. "Ganondorf!" Ravio yelled.

Ganon turned, eyes going wide as the Hero caught the ball of energy with his blade, spinning around and sending it back at him twice as fast. "No!" he screamed as it struck him in the mid-section, detonating with earth-shaking force, the elemental energies releasing and tearing through him like flame through parchment.

Ravio collapsed onto one knee, watching as Ryla's aura died down, the color returning to her eyes. Before them, Ganon was left barely standing, smoke rising from his armor as embers fell from him. The Demon King slowly shambled his way towards, Ravio, baring his teeth.

"It's over, you're injuries are too serious to keep on fighting." Ravio said.

Ganondorf used the distraction to telekinetically throw Ravio to the ground, the boy looking up to see Ganon warp directly next to Ryla.

"Such a shame, you are the last Gerudo in this strange world, and yet I have to snuff out your life. It's nothing personal, you threaten all that I have gained here, and I cannot have that." he growled.

"No!" Ravio called out as he broke into a sprint, Ganon drawing his blade back and preparing to plunge it into the girl's chest.

Ryla's eyes suddenly flicked open, a gold glow overtaking them. Ganondorf looked down in alarm as her arm shot out, placing her hand on his chest. The Gerudo man's eyes went wide as the Lorulean Triforce of Power vanished from his hand and appeared on her's for moment.

Ganon grunted in surprise as he stepped back, looking down at his hand, confirming the Triforce of Power had returned to him. "Damn you." he growled. He was injured, and with the girl's strange abilities now in play he feared he couldn't win this confrontation.

"You're wrong, Hero, this is far from over." he growled before warping away.

 **oOo**

"Are you feeling well, my Queen?" the guard asked, closely following Hilda.

"Doing just fine, thank you for your concern." Hilda answered, flicking a golden lock of hair out of her face.

"We're just about to arrive at Lake Hylia, I hear the entire Zora population is here for you." the Guard added.

"Fantastic." Hilda said with a grin. "No pressure." she thought sarcastically,

The Princess looked out the window of the carriage, Lake Hylia had just come into view, to say it was beautiful was an understatement in her opinion. In Lorule, most large bodies of water had become filled with debris from open chasms and strange beasts, but Lake Hylia, it almost made her envious.

The Carriage ahead stopped, Queen Oren stepping out and sending a glare back at Hilda, most of the Sages still didn't trust her and she couldn't blame them, if someone had her turned into a portrait she'd want them to pay for such an act.

The door opened and the Guards ushered her out, helping her down to the ground where Oren waited.

"It's good to meet you...on better terms." Hilda said uncomfortably as she locked eyes with Oren.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you think everyone here is out to get you, but because you're masquerading as Zelda right now...and I am the only one that knows, it would be in my best interests to keep things civil." the Zora Queen said.

"You know...I am sorry...I just..." Hilda began.

"You just thought you were doing what was best for your people, I hate to admit it but I think if our positions were reversed I may have done the same."

Hilda looked away and nodded, it wasn't quite the acceptance she hoped for, but it was close enough.

As the two Rulers made their way down to the lake the Guards fanned out, one contingent breaking off to protect Oren, the other following Hilda as she made her way to the water's edge.

A young Zora man ran to greet her, holding up a couple vials as he approached. "Princess, it's good to see you again." he said, bowing quickly.

"Ah yes...again, it's good to see you too." Hilda said.

The Zora man cocked an eye before lifting one of the tubes. "As you can see, the water's been getting progressively worse, this is a sample from a week ago."

Hilda inspected it before turning towards the water, the shallows were murky and somewhat dark looking, but in the middle of the lake she could swear the water was almost black...the Lake looked nothing like it did from afar.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Hilda asked, taking on a guilty expression.

"I'm Tenzin, the only chemist the Zora have." he answered, sounding slightly offended.

"Alright...well Tenzin, I how about we go take samples from the middle of the lake and see what we can find there." Hilda answered.

The Zora man nodded as two Zora Guards helped a couple of Hylian Guards carry a small boat they had brought along to the shore.

The Princess quickly boarded it, Tenzin, a Zora Guard and a Hylian Guard close behind.

"My people are afraid to go out here, they think the blackness in the water is something...malevolent." Tenzin said.

"Well, you are a man of science, are you not? What do you think it is?" Hilda asked.

"I think it's the cause of what's happening to the-" Tenzin began as he stuck a long pole into the water, a bottle on the end.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked, the Guards standing up. Suddenly the water erupted around them, Hilda barely having enough time to teleport them back to shore.

As they rematerialized, Hilda fell to her knees, her vision going blurry, she still wasn't strong enough to use that much energy.

"What is that?" one Guard screamed.

"Princess! Princess! We must get...what the hell?" a Hylian Guard said, taking his hand off of her and backing away.

Hilda's vision adjusted, her eyes going wide as she saw it, her hair had returned to it's violet coloration, and her eyes undoubtedly had taken on their true color as well. She was roused from her worrying as she noticed the panic around her, the Hylian Guards staying put, weapons shaking in their hands as they backed away, the Zora Guards doing the same.

A massive serpent rose from the Lake, two large frills adorning the sides of it's head, glowing green eyes staring down at the human occupants of the shore.

"We should get out of here!" a Hylian Guard yelled.

"No, we have to stay and protect the Princess!" another argued.

"Are you insane?! That's not the Princess!" another Guard yelled.

"You're right." Hilda said as she summoned her staff, using it to stand. "I'm not Zelda, I'm the one that's going to kill that thing and save all of you." she said, baring her teeth and glaring at the beast, the Guards behind her too stunned for words.

 **oOo**

"My Lord." Verik said, taking a knee as Ganon arrived in the Fortress' main chamber.

"I was right, the Triforce of Power native to this land tried to jump to the girl." Ganondorf growled.

"We can find her and kill her." Verik answered.

"No, I must do it myself...besides, I need to grow my power, the Hero in this world, he's becoming too powerful." the Demon King growled.

"In that case, I hope you don't mind, but while you were gone, we put your plan into action." Verik replied.

"You took the Village?" Ganondorf asked.

"They were virtually defenseless." Verik said.

"I had many different underlings in Hyrule over the centuries...you're poised to outdo them all." Ganon answered.

"Many thanks, my Lord. We have them ready in the chamber whenever you want to move ahead." Verik explained.

"Let's go then." Ganondorf said, grinning. His plan had been long in the making, developing since he first arrived in this strange world...and he was finally ready, for tonight he was going to seek his most powerful and trustworthy ally.

Verik and a few more of the Gemasaur King's former followers trailed Ganondorf through the main hall and out onto a balcony. Below them, the small population of a nearby village stood, looking up in horror as Ganondorf looked down upon them, more Gemesaur King soldiers standing around them, weapons drawn, keeping them from attempting to run.

"Do not fear what is to become of you, but rejoice for what it may lead to." Ganondorf said.

The Villagers looked around in a confusion before the ground begin to break apart beneath them, a bright orange light piercing through the cracks. Ganondorf's followers pushed the Villagers back in as they tried to run, looking on as the a large torrent of flame burst from the ground, incinerating the rock and the villagers standing upon it.

"What's happening?" Verik asked.

"You see, my loyal soldier, I realized my counterpart in this world isn't destroyed, but trapped! When your Triforce was destroyed, many of the pathways associated with it were gone as well, but I just opened a gate, a gate to where his essence resides." Ganondorf said, watching with a grin as a the flame died down.

"How do you know he's there?" Verik asked.

"Because I have been there before, it's a realm far worse than the Dark World, if you can believe that." The Demon King said as he levitated himself down from the balcony.

The Gemesaur King soldiers, stumbled back, holding their hands up over their faces.

"Welcome back!" Ganon said, laughing maniacally as the jet of fire dispersed, leaving Demise, the Great Demon King of Lorule floating above the smoldering hole in the ground, Ganondorf's soldiers looking into it curiously, backing away as it seemed to go down forever.

"Who has summoned me?" Demise growled.

"You mean saved you from the hell you endured?" Ganondorf said with a grin.

A never before seen expression of shock crossed Demise's features as he observed the man standing before him. "But you are...this can't be."

"I am you in mortal form, I come from a world called Hyrule, this world's counterpart." Ganondorf explained.

"And in this world I was successful in resurrecting myself after my defeat by the Goddesses' Chosen." Demise continued.

"Indeed I was." Ganondorf replied.

"Well, my other self, what would you have of me?" Demise asked.

"The power of the Triforce is failing me, but with you, I can easily best both Heroes, and conquer both worlds." the Gerudo man said.

"You wish to fight side-by-side?" Demise inquired.

"No, I wish to fight as one, join with me, and we will destroy all the Goddesses have built as one singular entity!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Outrageous! Even if you are my counterpart from another world, it is you who should shed your mortal form and join with me!" Demise snarled.

"I hoped you'd come willingly..." Ganondorf said, trailing off. "But I am afraid either way...you have no choice."

Demise wasted no time leaping at Ganondorf, teeth bared and fingers flexing, ready to snap his neck, only to slam into a barrier, a brief flash of golden light dissipating in front of him.

"I've already caught you." Ganon said, raising his fist, the two Triforce's of Power growing a bright gold. "I hold both, of this world and of mine, and I hold the cards." Ganon growled.

"No!" Demise said, extending his hands and shooting a blast of dark energy against the walls of Ganon's Triforce empowered prison.

The Demon King of Hyrule ceased the imprisoning spell and grit his teeth as he extended a hand pushing through the stream of dark energy.

"You are a fool, no mortal can withstand this." Demise said.

"I am no mortal!" Ganondorf roared as he clasped his hand over Demise's, snuffing out the torrent of darkness.

Demise's eyes flicked to the sword on Ganondorf's back, recognizing it immediately. "Ghirahim?" he growled.

"Yes, while we both may be his Master, he simply picked the more powerful one." Ganondorf said as Demise formed his hand into a blade and tried to strike him, Ganondorf catching it with a lightning quick motion. "But soon, we shall be one!" the Demon King said, laughing maniacally as Demise roared in rage, his body turning into it's ethereal form, Ganon absorbing it into himself.

Verik approached cautiously, watching as the Demon King stood, taking in his surroundings, his pupils now a glowing red. "Are you alright, my King?" Verik asked.

"I feel...invincible." Ganondorf answered.

 **oOo**

Hello everyone, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Guest: It's good to hear from you! The Link and a Zelda pairing just seemed natural, especially after all he went through for her, I'm glad it got you interested! I honestly hadn't considered the similarities in those scenes, but I can see them now that you mention it! I always thought Yuga was Lorule's Ganondorf, just without the evil essence being reborn into him. I hope you enjoyed Hilda's part of the chapter and the new addition as a whole! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

-Prometheus17


	10. Origins

"Get back!" Hilda called, using telekinesis to force the Hylian Soldiers and the Zora onlookers back. "Just get the Zora away from here!"

The serpent lowered it's head, ignoring the soldiers and the Zora that fled, focusing on her.

Hilda raised a shield around herself as the creature cocked it's head back before jutting it forward, a green, thick liquid streaming from it's mouth. The Princess channeled more energy into her shield as it struck her, lowering it as soon as the stream came to an end. She quickly glanced at the ground, watching as the liquid melted away the grass and the top level of soil. "Acid." she remarked.

The serpent coiled, setting it's eyes on her before lunging, Hilda teleporting to the side as it slithered passed her.

The Princess cried out as she pointed her staff at it, a blast of energy striking the beast in the side and knocking it onto it's back, it was quick to recover, however, shooting another short burst of acid at Hilda, the Princess deflecting it telekinetically before shooting a ball of flame at the monster, the serpent hissing as it was struck head on by it.

Hilda readied another attack, carefully aiming as the Serpent slithered back into Lake Hylia. "Come on, show yourself." Hilda breathed. Suddenly the beast's tail whipped from the Lake, Hilda inhaling sharply as it struck her, knocking her onto her back. She opened her eyes in time to see the Serpent position it's head above her, opening it's mouth as if to strike, acid dripping from it's fangs. Hilda cried out as a drop fell onto her glove, the Princess quickly pulling it off before it could cause too much damage to her skin. The monster pulled it's head back, readying to strike, Hilda desperately looking to her side, extending a hand and uprooting a tree telekinetically, promptly smashing the Serpent in the head with it.

The Princess staggered to her feet as the beast shook it's head, hissing as it settled it's eyes on her once again. She readied a blast, only to feel the dull ache in her stomach return, she fell to her knees as she felt faint, her eyes blurring as she saw the creature heading towards her.

"Come on, men!" she heard a voice call, turning her head to find the Hylian Soldiers returning, dozens of arrows pelting the monster.

Hilda was roused as a soldier ran to her side. "Here, take this." he said.

The Princess looked down at her hand as the man placed a bottle in it, her eyes focused as she clenched her fingers around the red potion.

"Easy." the Soldier said as he helped her to her feet, the Princess quickly uncapping the bottle and gulping the potion down.

"Feeling better?" the Soldier asked carefully.

Hilda stood, feeling the rush of the potion's effects on her body, she couldn't afford to be careful this time around. "Yes, now go and make sure your men move away." she said.

The man quickly nodded before hurrying away.

The Hylian Soldiers attempted to duck as the monster scattered them with it's tail before turning, tilting it's head back as it readied a burst of acid.

The men raised their arms, looking up in time to see a large barrier of stone rise in front of them.

Hilda glided down to the ground as she raised the wall, taking one last look over as the Soldier who supplied the red potion guided them away.

The Serpent looked at the wall as if agitated, it's acid slowly melting a hole in it. The beast screeched, shooting a jet if acid at her, Hilda raising her staff and fired a blast of flame at it, easily burning away the material.

"Away with you!" Hilda shouted, raising both of her arms and shoving them sideways. An enormous chunk of earth ripping free underneath the serpent and sending it flying into the lake nearby. The Princess raised her staff, clouds materializing in the sky, swirling over her as blue flashes went off, multiple bolts of lightning striking her at once, the electricity arcing over her, her eyes glowing gold as she called upon her part of the Triforce.

The Serpent hissed as it rose from the Lake, setting it's eyes on her.

Hilda swung her scepter downwards as it lunged, the electricity striking the monster and sending it back into the lake, the water conducting the electricity, the lake flashing blue before the Princess ceased her attack, steam rising into the air.

"I've defeated monsters stronger than you." she said, breathing heavily.

 **oOo**

Ravio paced back and forth across his room, trying to understand, if one thing had become clear to him, it's that Ryla was no simple orphan girl, not in the slightest.

The Hero breathed deeply, taking a seat on the floor and crossing his legs, calling upon the Triforce, he felt the the familiar energy begin to spread throughout his body as a golden glow began to fill his eyes. He concentrated, calling out to the one being that would have answers. Suddenly, the Golden glow faded, Ravio stood up as he opened his eyes, a glowing white landscape lying around him, the place he found himself in not looking unlike the the ruined city he found the Master Sword in.

"Hero." a voice called out.

"Shade." Ravio responded as he turned around.

"You've summoned me." the Hero's Shade commented.

"I have a question, one I figure you'd know the answer to." Ravio responded.

"You wish to ask about the girl, Ryla." the Hero's Shade replied.

Ravio simply nodded his head, the Shade's single red eye resting on him.

"Long ago, during my time as the Hero in the living world." the Hero's Shade began. "The Royal family destroyed the Triforce to end the countless conflicts begun in pursuit of it. With it's destruction, the death and decomposition of Lorule began, Nobles and commoners alike began to flee in an attempt to find somewhere that hadn't been affected by the destruction of the Triforce...but those that remained, they believed there was a way to restore it. These individuals decided that if they were to take the elemental energy from the Sages and the light energy from the Princess by removing their hearts, they could use the combined power to reconstruct it, but this would only end in the death of the Sages. You see, earlier in this period when I and the Princess were younger, we had defeated and sealed away Demise in a prison he could not escape, the energies of the Sages and Princess were the only things keeping that seal intact, so if they were to be lost, he would rise once again, and this time we wouldn't have our parts of the Triforce or the Master Sword to stop him. As this group that sought the restoration of the Triforce formed an army and laid siege to the capital, we were able to send the Sages off to seek refuge with the Gerudo tribes in the desert. Once there, to save their powers from being misused, they found a young woman, Ryla. She had been Demise's host body before he was exorcised from her by the Sages and Princess, you see, Demise had already strengthened her body while inhabiting it so she could contain his spirit and his part of the Triforce, to prevent the loss of the Sages powers and the reemergence of Demise, she agreed to allow the Sages to transfer their powers into her body, being reborn throughout the ages as the only Sage, containing the power of all of them."

Ravio looked on in astonishment, thousands of questions filling his head. "But...the Triforce outline on Ryla's hand." Ravio responded.

"Her status as the sole Sage did not cancel out her ability to carry a part of the Triforce, Demise made sure of this." the Shade answered.

"In the event of his defeat, he planned on her being reborn so he could possess her again." Ravio said. "But why?"

"Demise's body is composed completely of Dark Energy, making him very susceptible to attacks by light energy and weapons that can channel it, such as the Master Sword, having a physical, human body provided him with more resistance to such things." the Shade answered.

"So, Ryla, Hilda and I...we weren't reborn to fight Ganondorf, were we?" Ravio asked.

"In way you were, Ganondorf has released Demise from his prison and merged with him." the Hero's Shade replied.

"They...merged?!" the Hero asked in alarm.

"They're power has more than doubled in this form, you must find a way not just to retrieve Hilda from Hyrule, but also find a way to bring Zelda and Link here." the Hero's Shade answered.

"But how do I-?" Ravio began, the landscape around him quickly fading away as he found himself in his bedchamber. "Great." Ravio sighed, a knock on the door gaining his attention.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf's eyes glowed a bright red as he hovered in the middle of the room, his hands held before him, a small space between them.

Verik and a few other Soldier's watched as a glowing blue orb he held telekinetically flashed.

"Can you tell what he's doing?" one soldier asked.

Verik leaned in. "He's found the Princess, she's tried to escape to another world, now be quiet." he warned.

Ganondorf grimaced, flexing his fingers before letting out a roar, the orb shattering between his palms.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Verik asked as he and the other Soldier's ran over, Ganondorf kneeling on the ground before them.

"I'm fine." Ganon said, waving off their efforts to help him up. "The Princess is stronger than I anticipated and I had forgotten what pests those Hylian Soldiers can be."

"What happened?" Verik asked.

"I created a monster in Lake Hylia centuries ago but I was defeated before it awoke, I merely reached out through the crack in the Sacred Realm and took direct control of it...but it wasn't enough." he said with a grimace. "It matters not, because in due time I will stand with one foot in Hyrule and the other here, both Heroes and Princesses lying dead at my feet, both realms on their knees before me." he said.

"A glorious vision indeed, my King." Verik answered.

"With my new power, I've decided; why wait any longer? The Castle will be ours on the morrow." he said with a laugh.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone, thank you for reading! Darkness Rising has finally made it into the double digit chapters! Thank you for your encouragement along the way!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: You are excused, of course! Ravio has yet to contend with a very serious threat, his newfound strength and status as the Hero are still things he's getting used to, but he know's Ganondorf better now. I feel as if Hilda's disguise failing is going to lead to a few issues, one of those being a confrontation with the Sages, especially since, before her disguise failed, they were the only others aside from Link and Zelda who knew she was in Hyrule. Demise of course likes to be in full control and some alternate universe version of himself simply using him as a battery did not appeal to him very much. Speaking of Demise, I hope this chapter shed some light on his past! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who clicked follow and favorite on me and this story, the support is awesome!_**

 ** _Please tell me what you think, all comments and criticisms are welcome!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	11. Worlds Collide

Hilda sat across the table from Link and Zelda, looking down dejectedly at the patterns in the wood.

"My people were expecting a visit from you." Queen Oren said aggressively, looking at Zelda. "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell them, but I will claim no part of this."

"We can tell your people that Hilda is Zelda's cousin, visiting from another land...who...decided to help out?" Link suggested.

"That doesn't solve the issue, when it comes to the Zora people, I lied to them, same to the Soldiers I sent with her...not that we're blaming you, Hilda." Zelda said.

The violet haired Princess looked up, her eyes meeting Zelda's. "It was my idea, you can tell them that. You can tell them all I did it without asking you first, I don't care how it reflects on me."

"You don't have to care how it reflects on you because you're not Hyrulean." Oren replied.

"Please keep it civil." Link reminded the Zora Queen.

"She hasn't said anything that isn't true." Hilda stated. "You can tell them I'm a visiting relative of some sort and I took things into my own hands and you had nothing to do with it."

"And you're okay with this?" Zelda asked.

"It's the only option." Hilda said. "The real issue is Ganondorf, his influence is beginning to spread passed Lorule and into Hyrule."

"The Serpent." Zelda said.

"It kept it's eyes on me nearly the entire time, while the Zora and the Soldiers were present, it paid no mind to them, it was there for me." Hilda responded.

"It had his eyes, didn't it?" Link began. "Sometimes they do, his 'boss monsters', every now and then he takes direct control thinking he can do a better job of killing you."

Hilda thought back to the battle, the image of the beast hovering it's head directly over her immediately coming to mind. "It's eyes, they were more...human like, but they were red." she answered.

Link took his eyes off Hilda before glancing towards Zelda, the two Princesses looking at him curiously. "You're telling me they weren't gold?" he asked.

"No, glowing red irises with black sclera." Hilda answered.

"Link, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"When I use my part of the Triforce to look through the memories of my predecessors I've been able to see many different beings that were threats to Hyrule, and only one of them had eyes like that...the first one, Demise."

 **oOo**

Ravio, still stunned from the revelation of Ryla's true nature, stared at the door for another moment before standing, the knocking increasing in urgency.

"Yes?" Ravio asked as he pulled the door open, the Lieutenant standing on the other side.

"Thank the Goddesses you're here, I thought you'd ventured off again." the man said.

"Why? What's going on?" Ravio asked, Sheerow fluttering excitedly behind him.

"We've evacuated the northern villages, but we don't have much time, they're coming." the man said, clearly out of breath.

"Who? Who's coming?" Ravio asked. "Is it Ganondorf?" he pressed.

The Lieutenant looked at him confusedly before locking eyes with Ravio. "You mean the man from before, the one you managed to defeat?"

"Yes, him, but you said they...who's with him?" the violet-haired boy asked.

"He's leading the Gemesaur King's Soldiers straight here, he has an army of beasts with him, too." the Lieutenant answered.

"Get the Castle's defenses ready, make sure everyone's prepared." Ravio said while closing the door, stopping it midway. "And find our best Sorcerers, tell them to report to me." Ravio said.

"Right away." the Lieutenant responded.

 **oOo**

"This could very well be another trap." Irene protested.

"Listen, I'm not exactly happy about her being her either, being trapped in a painting wasn't too enjoyable an experience, but she did risk her life to save my people." Queen Oren replied.

"If the Princess and Link believe her and want to help Hilda, that's the path I will follow." Impa answered with a nod of her head.

"I'm not so sure about this, I don't want to be a painting again." Rosso said quietly.

"I don't understand all of you." Seres said. "She saw the error of her ways and saved us, Zelda and Link granted her a new Triforce and the Sorcerer who trapped us in those paintings is gone and his staff with him, Hilda would have no reason to recapture us."

"Still, she's asking for help against a threat I'm not sure we're ready to face." Osfala responded. "We all saw what Ganondorf did while inhabiting the Sorcerer who imprisoned us...and that wasn't even him at full strength, apparently."

"You thought you were the Hero, right?" Irene asked.

"What of it?" Osfala replied.

"Oh, nothing...it's just, what you said didn't sound so heroic." the Witch mused.

"How dare you-!" Osfala began, standing up.

"Sit down!" Rosso growled.

"I'm inclined to agree, arguing amongst each other is hardly what we need to be doing right now." Impa said.

"There's one person who still hasn't voiced their opinion." Seres said calmly, placing a hand on Gulley's shoulder, the young boy having watched silently the entire time.

"I...forgot he was here." Osfala said, taking a seat.

"What do you think, Gulley?" Seres asked.

He turned his head upward, looking across the table at the other Sages. "Hilda could have hurt us." he began. "But she decided not to, even if it meant not getting what she wants...she helped us and we should help her."

"I guess that settles it." Oren said. "It's about time we return to Lorule."

 **oOo**

 ** _Lorule Castle-12 years ago_**

The young Princess ran passed a shrub, quickly ducking behind it as Ravio skidded to a halt not far behind her.

"I'm going to find you, Hilda." Ravio taunted as he tiptoed forward.

Hilda held a hand over her mouth as she kept perfectly still, a quick giggle giving her position away.

Ravio tore over to her with a laugh, the Princess dodging him before turning and running towards the other side of the Castle's garden, Ravio in pursuit.

"Come back here!" Ravio called with a laugh.

"Never!" Hilda called playfully.

The two eventually ended up at the fountain in the center of the garden, Hilda on one side and Ravio to the other, the violet-haired boy made a quick movement to the right, Hilda going left. Ravio sprinted to the left, Hilda taking off to the other side of the fountain. The young Princess looked back to find Ravio gaining on her.

"I've got you now!" he called, extending a hand.

Hilda smiled, jumping to the side to avoid him, only to trip over her dress and fall onto a stone walkway, scraping the skin off of her knee.

"Hilda?" Ravio asked.

The Princess fought back tears as she looked away from Ravio, easing herself up.

"I'm sorry." Ravio began.

"Get back!" a harsh voice called.

Ravio shrank back as the older boy approached them, his long red locks blowing in the wind.

"Princess, are you alright?" Yuga asked.

"Mhm." the young girl nodded, looking down at her skinned knee.

"I didn't mean-" Ravio began, Yuga cutting him off.

"The King and Queen forbade you from playing this game with her, it's unbecoming of a future Ruler." Yuga shot at the young boy.

"Please don't be mad at him." Hilda said as Yuga picked her up.

"Why shouldn't I be? You got hurt because the child of a lowly Soldier couldn't control himself." Yuga began. "You're not even supposed to be in these gardens in the first place." he hissed at the boy.

Ravio turned and ran towards the exit with his head down, Yuga nodding in disapproval. "You know Princess, there are much higher born children to play with." Yuga said as he carried her back to the Castle.

"But Ravio's my friend." the Princess replied.

"I know, I know, but as your Protector, I can't allow things that might get you hurt and Ravio is quite rough with you." Yuga said.

"No he's not." the young Hilda responded. "He's scared of everything and needs me to protect him." she said.

Yuga nodded with a small smile as they entered the Castle. "Well, never mind that for now, we're going to get you patched up." he said gently.

 ** _Hyrule Castle-Present Day_**

Hilda looked out as the rain fell over Hyrule Field, tracing a gloved finger down the window. "Yuga...what did I ever to make you feel like you turn on me?" she muttered, the images of the monstrous unified form of Ganondorf and her former protect running through her mind.

"I assume there was more to him than I saw." Zelda said as she entered the room.

"So much more." Hilda responded as she turned to face her alternate self.

"Tell me about him." Zelda said with a smile.

"It began fourteen years ago...everything was scarce in Lorule, with many people fighting amongst each other for what little there was, Villages fighting neighboring Villages and such...all of the infighting ended when the Gerudo Kingdom attacked, it was a long war that burned so many precious resources and by the time it ended, the Kingdom of Lorule coming out the victor, there wasn't too much left. My father was furious, he demanded that the Gerudo King hand over his heir so that he'd have no one left to lead the tribe after him...the alternative being my father leading one last attack to wipe out all of the remaining Gerudo." Hilda said, gazing out the window wistfully.

"I assume this 'heir' was Yuga?" Zelda asked.

"You would be correct, he was ten when he came to live at the Castle. He had never been outside of the Gerudo Lands and he was terrified...he had been told my father planned to execute him as a punishment to the Gerudo people...but he did not." Hilda began. "Yuga became a ward of House Lorule, eventually getting used to living the life of a Noble, getting to experience the things he never would've been able to if he lived with the Gerudo. The first time I met him I was three years old, he had been introduced as my Protector, wherever I would go, he would stay right behind me to make sure I was safe. You see, my father was not a good King, he hoarded many of Lorule's resources for his family and his Noble friends, leaving our people without...he even squandered much of it on a luxurious garden within the Castle grounds, using much of what we had to keep it from withering away like most of the plant life in Lorule...it ended up being swallowed by a chasm anyway. Because of all this, my family had many that would wish us harm, but Yuga remained dedicated and vigilant, ensuring my safety at all times, never losing patience with me, even when I tried to escape his attention to play with Ravio." Hilda said with a small smile.

"He sounds like a truly amazing person." Zelda said with a smile. "Definitely a lot more dedicated than the Guards who were assigned to me as a child."

"He took his job very seriously, he even learned to use his magical abilities to greater effect to better serve me." Hilda responded.

"You know, whatever happened to him, it was more than likely Ganondorf whispering in his ear, having caught sight of him the moment he entered Hyrule." Zelda assured the other Princess.

"I tell myself that often, but Yuga had a lot of anger directed at my father for what happened years prior. Even though he was grateful for his life in the Castle, he still knew who could've been more elsewhere." Hilda stated. "Ganondorf just played on that anger until it consumed him."

Zelda sighed, turning her gaze to floor. "That's what he's good at." she replied. "You can't blame yourself, Ganondorf would have found one way or another to return, he always does."

"Well, now that he is back, let's take the fight to him." Hilda said, clenching her fists.

 **oOo**

Ravio stared down the crack in monolith, the Sorcerers he brought along in awe of the Sacred Realm.

"Focus your energy on the crack, give it all you've got!" Ravio said as he stepped back.

The team of Sorcerers complied, streams of energy shooting from their hands and into the fissure on the wall, Ravio calling on his part of the Triforce, focusing it's energy on the same spot.

 ** _Hyrule_**

Link lead a contingent of Soldiers up the stairs, Princesses Zelda and Hilda meeting him at the top.

"Link, what is the meaning of this?" Zelda asked.

"There's heavy magical activity in the Sacred Realm, I have the Sages under protection and I advise you two find somewhere to...to..." Link said, trailing off.

Hilda took a step forward as Link froze on the spot, a gold glow coming over his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" a Soldier asked.

"Nothing, he's communicating with someone." Zelda said.

 **oOo**

Link found himself in an ethereal version of the original Castle Town, turning to find the Hero's Shade.

"It's you..." Link said.

"We haven't spoken in a very long time, my Son." the Hero's Shade answered.

"Is this about the activity in the Sacred Realm?" Link asked.

The Hero's Shade nodded in response, setting it's one eye on Link. "Two Heroes." the Shade said.

Link looked on confusedly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Two Shades." the Hero's Shade replied as it separated into two, the other Shade having it's left eye remaining instead of it's right.

"Are you...the former Hero of Lorule?" Link asked.

"Indeed." the other Shade replied.

"He has a message from the other Hero." Link's Shade replied.

"The Monolith in the Sacred Realm must be broken, the armies of Ganondorf march on Lorule Castle." Ravio's Shade stated.

"The Triforce will show you the way." both Shades said in unison.

"Good luck, my Son." The Hero's Shade said, the ethereal landscape fading away.

 **oOo**

Link, Hilda, Zelda and the Sages strode up to the monolith, a contingent of Soldiers behind them.

"Do you think this will work?" Hilda asked.

"We'll make sure it does." Seres said, placing a hand on the Princess' shoulder.

Hilda turned and looked over the Sages, giving them a smile and a nod before turning forward, having their approval was something she never expected, let alone their help.

"Alright!" Zelda called out, leveling her Scepter at the crack in the wall. "Channel all of your energy!"

The Sages formed a circle, closing their eyes and clasping their hands.

"Now!" Hilda called out.

The two Princesses aimed their Scepters at the crack in the wall, light energy striking it head on. Link turned towards the Sages, watching as a multicolored stream of energy left the middle of their circle, crashing into the monolith with a bright flash, the Soldiers nearby raising their arms over their eyes.

 ** _Lorule_**

Ravio's eyes widened as he looked on. "Something's happening...it's working!" he called out excitedly.

"We can't keep this up for much longer!" the leading Sorcerer called out.

Ravio's gaze hardened as he stared at the Monolith, he wasn't going to let this fail, this was their only chance.

Energy had begun to radiate from the crack in the wall, sending shockwaves through the Sacred Realm.

"Keep on focusing on the crack, I'm going in!" Ravio announced as he drew the Master Sword. Calling upon the power of his Triforce of Courage he pressed on towards the Monolith, struggling against the shockwaves, the force threatening to blow him away but still he marched towards it, eventually coming within arm's reach. "Goddesses I hope this works!" he shouted as he plunged the Master Sword into the Fissure.

 ** _Hyrule_**

Link's attention snapped back towards the Monolith, it was as if a voice had called out to him, telling him how to break through.

"Zelda, I have to go in!" Link called out.

"Link, you can't! You could be killed!" Zelda called out.

"He hasn't been." Link said.

"Who?" Zelda asked.

"Ravio." Hilda breathed.

"I can sense him on the other side." Link said to Hilda.

The Hero charged at the Monolith, the energies of the Princesses and Sages flowing around him as he drew the Master Sword, brining it up over his head and driving it into the fissure on the wall. Link cried out as he put as much force behind it as he could gather, a bright light shining across his features as smaller cracks started to sprout from the main one.

Zelda and Hilda watched as they ceased they're assault on the wall, a dead silence falling over the area.

Link looked at the wall, seeing movement through one of the smaller cracks.

"Ravio?" he asked.

Suddenly everyone on both sides of the wall were thrown onto their backs as it exploded in a bright white flash.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf rode atop an enormous black horse, pulling it's reigns back and holding up a fist, his entire army stopping behind him.

"Is something wrong, my King?" Verik asked.

"No, something has happened...this whole time I thought I'd have to do it myself, but they've gone and done it for me!" he exclaimed, letting out a harsh laugh.

 **oOo**

 ** _And they're back! Ganondorf is on his way and they don't have much time get situated, the battle begins soon!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: Sorry for the cliffhangers, it's just hard to help sometimes, haha. I hope you've enjoyed the way they've opened the two realms to each other, it wasn't too long or drawn out, but as I established Ganondorf was already on his way in this last chapter I realized I didn't really have the time for that. The Ganondorf/Demise fusion has some extreme power, but I made sure Ravio and Hilda have some back up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Thank you to everything who hit follow and favorite on this story and my profile!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	12. Come Together

the newly promoted Captain of Lorule Castle's Guard stood atop a turret, looking down as a trench was dug around the Castle, numerous catapults and ballistas being placed on their side and loaded with their respective projectiles.

"Is that all?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant...err...Captain." the Soldier answered. "We have all of the armaments in place and we do have enough weapons for every man."

The Captain breathed a sigh of relief, Lorule hadn't faced a war since the Noble families fought for control of the Triforce and the ensuing financial ruin of the Royal family made sure that weapons were no longer worth the cost to make. "Have some men put up spikes on the other side of the trench, we need to make it as hard to reach the Castle as possible."

"Right away, Sir!" the Soldier answered as he made his way to the stairwell. "How does it feel?" the Soldier asked as he turned towards the Captain.

"What do you mean, Soldier?" the Captain asked.

"How does it feel to be the first Captain in centuries to lead the Lorulean forces into battle?"

The Captain looked at the Soldier strangely, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you will truly be the last!" the Soldier exclaimed, removing his helm to reveal his graying skin.

"One of the Gemesaur King's men?" the Captain growled.

The enemy Soldier smirked as he raised his sword, charging forward.

The Captain struggled to remove his blade in time, looking up to find his opponent nearly upon him as the ground suddenly shook, a bright flash illuminating the sky. The Gemesaur King Soldier turned to look, the Captain taking advantage of this and drawing his blade, driving it into the man's chest. "Always keep your eyes up." he said as the man fell over. Slowly he turned, noticing a patch of the sky had turned into a mix of red and orange clouds, what looked like a window into another place opening below it.

"What in the Godess' Names?"

 **oOo**

Link ran through the portal, exiting Hyrule and entering Lorule once again.

"Ravio!" Hilda cried as she followed, Zelda running after her, the Sages remaining on the Hyrulean side.

"I'm fine." Ravio groaned as he stood up, his eyes going wide as Link stood before him.

"Ravio, you look..." Link began.

"Like a man?" Ravio asked with a laugh.

"...Like me." Link answered.

Link's Lorulean counterpart had undergone a physical change with the introduction of the Triforce to his body, his fearful and slouched appearance was gone, a confident and strong disposition having taken over.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ravio said with a laugh before Hilda ran between both of them, embracing Ravio.

"Thank you, Ravio, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." she said as she took a step back from him.

Zelda however, had her back turned to them, gazing up at the doorway between worlds. "We're not in the Sacred Realm anymore." she stated.

"Zelda!" Ravio called out. "It's good to see...what's wrong?" he asked.

"A crack between our worlds is nothing to be concerned about, but when we destroyed the wall separating Hyrule and Lorule it broke open the wall between dimensions...look around you, we're standing in Lorule, where anyone could have access to the doorway...anyone." the Princess answered.

"Ganondorf wouldn't have to travel to the Sacred Realm, he could just waltz right over here and go through." Hilda said.

"If he can fight his way passed us." Link answered.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you all." Ravio said.

Link, Zelda, Hilda and the Sages turned to look at him, Ravio feeling sweat form on his brow.

"Ganondorf resurrected his counterpart in this world...and merged with him." Ravio answered.

"I'm done listening." Osfala said as he stormed through the portal. "What does this mean for us?"

"It means Ganondorf is now twice as powerful." Link said, a grave tone to his voice.

"We can still win, right?" Rosso asked.

"Well, two Ganondorfs, two of us, I don't see why not." Ravio said, looking at his counterpart as well as Hilda and Zelda.

"Still, we need to take precautions." Link began. "Ceres, go back to Hyrule Castle and mobilize our army, have them stand where you stand now, make sure no one who fights for Ganondorf gets through."

"I'll take care of it!" Ceres said, heading off towards the Castle.

"What about the rest of us?" Irene asked.

"You're coming with us to meet with our Sage." Ravio answered.

"Your Sage? As in one Sage?" Oren asked.

"That would be correct." Ravio said.

 **oOo**

The Captain shoved his spear through a Gemesaur Soldier before making a break to the nearest servant's entrance, knowing Ravio would be back any minute.

"Stay back!" he called out as three Soldier's closed in on him.

"Trying to make a run for it, are we?" one of them sneered.

"Well, don't try to say I didn't warn you." the Captain answered.

The three men charged him in unison, the Captain ducking a slash before jabbing his assailant in the leg with the blunt end of his spear before spinning to his feet and slashing him across his exposed throat. He quickly raised his spear to block a downward vertical strikes from the other two, catching them with his weapon, only for both of the them to push him into a nearby wall.

The Captain let go of his spear and darted to the side as both Soldiers thrusted their swords towards his head. He quickly pulled his bow from his back, nocking an arrow and sending it into the armpit of one of the Soldiers before nocking another and sending it at the other.

"Is that the best you've got?" the Soldier asked, having caught the arrow with relative ease.

The Captain didn't respond, instead running at the man and fading to the side of a strike, elbowing the Soldier in the throat and wrenching his sword from his grasp.

"No, but this is pretty close." the Captain answered as he jabbed the sword through his opponent's abdomen. He turned just in time to watch the remaining Soldier pull the arrow from his side and nock into his own bow.

"You're lucky I don't have the time to stick this below your arm." the man growled.

The Captain tensed, getting ready to move as a light arrow flew over his shoulder, striking the Gemesaur Soldier straight through the heart.

"Hilda?!" he asked, trailing off. "You're not..."

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, pleased to meet you." she said cheerfully.

"Hy...Hyrule?" he asked.

"There you are Captain!" Ravio called out, entering behind Link with Hilda and the Sages in tow.

"Thank the Goddesses! You got the Princess back...your plan seems to have worked a little too well, you got a few more people than you were aiming for, I reckon." he said.

"Oh no, these are Link and Zelda, our alternate dimension counterparts from a mirror universe called Hyrule and these are their Sages." Hilda said, gesturing towards the rest of them.

"Uh...huh...alright then." the Captain said.

"You're not the same Captain I met last time I was here, are you?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid not, my predecessor was killed not too long ago." he answered.

"Isn't anyone going to ask what's going on here?" Irene said.

"Somehow Ganondorf has sneaked his Soldiers into the Castle, there was an attempt on my life earlier today, but that strange portal that opened over that way..." the Captain said, pointing off towards the north "...distracted him long enough for me to take him by surprise."

"That portal is a tear in the Sacred realm, there's no telling what consequences this may have." Hilda said.

"We can worry about that later, for now I say we do what we do best and clear the enemy Soldiers out of here." Link said.

"Wait, Captain, where's Ryla?" Ravio asked.

"Safe in her chambers upstairs, we've put a detachment of Guards in and around her room, but the Gemesaur Soldiers haven't made it that far.

"Did you say Gemesaur?" Link asked.

"What of it?" the Captain replied.

"That was the name of a monster I defeated last time I was here...I didn't realize his followers reorganized after his defeat, looks like this is my responsibility." he said.

"Maybe so, but you're not having all the fun, let's go!" Ravio said.

"Wait, before we go, I was thinking, what if we could use Yuga's staff to trap Ganondorf, it may stop him from coming back." Hilda said.

"That staff was able to contain me, that could work." Zelda said.

"Right, well, last I checked we were keeping it in the dungeons." the Captain said.

"Osfala, want to go look for it?" Link asked.

"What? Why me?" he countered.

"Because you're the Sage of Light and I assume it's very dark down there." Link answered.

"Fine...you're lucky I do anything you tell me to, do you know that?" Osfala said testily as he headed off towards the dungeons with the Captain.

"Come on, we're taking the rest of you to meet with Ryla, our resident Sage." Ravio said.

"But before that, you may want to wait here." Link said as he nodded at Ravio.

On the count of three the two Heroes and Princesses burst into the main hall, all of the Gemesaur Soldier's who weren't already occupied with a Guard or a Knight charging them.

Link and Ravio both launched into spin attacks, clearing the first few before running in deeper. Link blocked a vertical downward strike, Ravio darting in and slashing the man across the stomach as Link back-flipped over him, dodging a stab and performing a jump attack before pulling his blade from the man's head. Ravio countered a downard strike before swiping away a horizontal slash while Link caught his opponent's blade and forced it down, Link breaking away and rolling while Ravio leapt over him, stabbing the Guard through the chest while Link sprang to his feet and cut the Gemesaur Soldier across the stomach.

Hilda and Zelda stood back to back, shooting light arrows at all the approaching Soldier's until they were too close. Zelda raised her staff, blocking a slash before jabbing her staff in the man's foot and knocking him away with an electrically charged swipe from her staff. Hilda faded back away from a strike, teleporting behind the Soldier before thrusting her staff through his chest and telekinetically launching him into a group of advancing Gemesaur Soldiers, she and Zelda standing shoulder to shoulder as they launched simultaneous bolt of energy at the group, blowing them away with ease.

"I'm not gonna watch them fight for me." Rosso said as he ran into the room, the stunned Sages watching as he picked up a Gemesaur Soldier and tossed him across the room before avoiding a stab from another and grabbing the man by his arm before smashing him against the ground multiple times. Another Soldier tried to turn and run, only for the Fire Sage to grab him by the back plate of his armor and toss him into the nearest wall.

Link intercepted a downwards diagonal slash, holding it up while Ravio deflected and stab and darted around the man, kicking him away as he and Link changed places, both slaying the other's opponent.

"Duck!" Ravio called out, both Heroes dropping down as a barrage of light arrows cleared a detachment of advancing soldiers.

"I'd say we're almost done here." Hilda said as she and Zelda joined them.

The remaining Soldiers looked at the Heroes and Princesses before taking a stop back as one of their own skidded to a halt at their feet.

"Take that!" Rosso called out.

"Oh screw this!" one of the Soldier's yelled, the other's following suit as they retreated from the Main Hall.

The Lorulean Knights and Soldiers looked on in amazement, clapping and cheering.

"We haven't won yet." Ravio said.

 **oOo**

The Guard answered cautiously, a look of relief coming over him as Hilda walked into the room.

"Hilda!" Ryla said excitedly, standing to greet her.

"Ryla, there are some people I'd like you to meet." Hilda said with a grin, the other Sages, excluding Ceres and Osfala striding into the room.

The young girl looked on in confusion, looking at the newcomers.

"They're like you, they have the same abilities, just divided among them." Hilda said.

Rosso generated a ball of flame in his hand, Impa calling tendrils of shadows over her arm while Irene called forth of flash of spirit energy and Oren conjuring a sphere of water.

Ryla looked on in amazement before her eyes settled on Gulley, a boy similar in age to her. "What about you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm the Sage of Time." he said, not sure how to display it.

"I've never used that before, but I can use the others." Ryla said, looking over at Hilda as she raised her arms, flames crawling over her body as tendrils of shadow and pillars of light rose up around her, water swirling past her feet as an aura of spirit energy rose behind her.

"She has...all of our powers." Oren said in amazement.

"I didn't know this is what you meant when you said you had one Sage." Impa commented.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" Hilda asked with a smile, Ryla returning the grin.

 **oOo**

"And you're sure it's here?" Osfala snapped, shining a beam of light towards the corner.

"Not really." the Captain replied, pulling an old segment of fencing away from the wall.

"Why is there so much built up refuse down here anyway?" the Sage asked.

"When the fissures moved closer to the Castle we had to start moving inwards, that didn't leave a lot of space so we just stored the excess down here." the Captain answered.

"You had no prisoners to keep in the dungeons?" Osfala asked.

"It was a time of great struggle for everyone, locking people up in the Castle was the last thing on our minds." the Captain answered.

Osfala made to answer as he shoved a crate aside, a smirk crossing his face. "Got it!" he called out as he reached for the brush, going rigid as something moved behind it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Captain asked as he made his way over.

Both men screamed as a pale hand closed around it, Osfala falling over and the Captain drawing his spear.

Slowly Yuga emerged from the Shadows, gripping his stuff as it roared to life, taking on it's many glowing colors.

"You...you're supposed to be dead." Osfala exclaimed.

"Really now?" Yuga asked with a smirk. "It appears that universe would say otherwise."

 **oOo**

 ** _There it is, chapter twelve! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I've been very short on time as of late but I've been writing little by little and finally made the time to finish it up!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I can only hope this chapter measures up! I just felt it was natural to include the Sages, as they are main characters, besides, gotta have some Goron and Zora representation! I always thought of Zelda as being a very caring and kind ruler, always understanding of the situations of others, and seeing Hilda was upset wanted to console her, their talk of Yuga mainly occurring because his absence in Hyrule was one of the major differences between their lives, aside from the Triforce's destruction and such. I'm glad you liked Yuga's backstory, I wanted to make it similar to Ganondorf's beginnings but different enough in that the Gerudo of Lorule had a balanced male and female society. I wanted to portray Yuga as kind of spoiled and looking down on the less fortunate because of his royal upbringing while also taking out his frustration at being taken from his home on others while also coming to care deeply for his charge. I likewise needed to set up for this, his return to kinda show why there was and will be tension with he and Ravio! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you to those who clicked favorite and follow on my profile and my story, I am very grateful!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	13. The Battle for Lorule: Part l

Osfala laid on the floor of the abandoned dungeon staring up at the ceiling, clearly in shock.

"Well?! A little light would be nice!" the Captain called.

"Uh...right!" Osfala responded as he hopped to his feet, holding up his right hand and summoning a ball of light energy that cast a white glow over the room.

"So what the hell was that?" the Captain asked.

"Didn't look like a Spirit or a Poe to me...didn't look dead at all." Osfala responded.

"So what? That freak's been faking his death this entire time?" the Captain asked.

"If there's one thing I've figured out during my encounters with him, he's not the type to hide in the dark and out of the public eye." Osfala said.

"In any case, we need to catch up to him!" the Captain urged.

Osfala nodded in agreement as the two dashed up the stairs to the Castle's main floor.

 **oOo**

Link gazed out the window, Lorule had done some serious healing since he had been here last, it almost looked like Hyrule now.

"Admiring my land's newfound beauty?" Hilda asked.

"Marveling at the progress it's made." Link replied.

"Hopefully this will last." Ravio said as he approached the two. "Not to be a downer or anything."

"Well, you seem to have ample defenses in place, Ganondorf has had the fortune of taking us by surprise during his former conquests of Hyrule. This time he's up against an army that's ready for him." Link said.

"With any luck this will be the last time he has the opportunity to do such a thing." Zelda chimed in.

"Zelda, did you see anything?" Link asked.

"Nothing new." Zelda responded. "I looked back on all of my predecessor's memories within the Triforce of Wisdom and found nothing that would pertain to fighting what is essentially two Ganondorfs fused into one."

"We have two Heroes, two Princesses and two Master Swords, what else do we need?" Ravio asked.

"I know I've been acting decently optimistic but I have to say, Ganondorf has a near flawless record when it comes to taking over the country he has his eyes on." Link replied.

"You said yourself, we're ready for him." Ravio responded.

"We are." Link said with a smirk as he drew the Master Sword. "It's a good thing I never put this back." he continued, giving Zelda a glance.

"Fine, you were right...for once." the Princess said.

"Anyway, how's that forcefield the Sages are working on coming?" Link asked.

"They're having some trouble drawing the power needed, but once Osfala gets back they should get it done." Hilda answered.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Ravio asked.

As if on queue, a Guard crashed through the door into Hilda's study, breathing heavily.

"Princess...he's coming!" the man said.

"Who's coming? Ganondorf?" Hilda asked.

"No...he's...he's turned my men into paintings!" the Guard answered.

The four felt a chill go up their spine.

"I thought he was dead." Link remarked.

"He was." Ravio answered.

Hilda suddenly dashed from the room, the rest of the group standing rooted to the ground before taking off after her, the Guard merely collapsing onto the floor.

"Where is she?" Yuga called out, zapping a nearby Courtier with his staff, the painted version of the man falling to the ground.

"Yuga!" Hilda called out.

The Sorcerer whirled around to face the Princess, his face twitching in rage.

Hilda looked around the hall, finding the walls and floors behind him covered in paintings. "Yuga...I watched you die."

"I've been looking for you..I need to talk to you." Yuga growled.

"Turn them back, then we can talk." Hilda responded.

Yuga growled and aimed his staff at the Princess and began to stalk towards her.

Hilda charged up her magic reserves, getting ready to fight, her hands dropping to her sides as an arrow buried itself in the floor in front of Yuga, the Sorcerer stopping to inspect it before turning his attention upwards.

"Go ahead, attack me, I won't be afraid to kill you again." Link said as he nocked another arrow.

"Hilda, are you okay?" Ravio asked as he ran to her side.

"You left me!" Yuga cried out.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"You're the one who betrayed us!" Ravio shouted.

"I didn't die...I was trapped in a state between life and death...I reached out to you for help and you ignored me." Yuga said.

"Ravio...his apparition in the hallway when we first fought Ganondorf..." Hilda began.

Link looked over at Ravio and Hilda before exchanging glances with Zelda. "I don't see why any one of us would be inclined to help you after what you did." Link called out.

"Link has a point." Zelda said. "You've only just returned and already you've set about turning every one in the Castle into a painting."

"They tried to hurt me." Yuga argued.

"Hmph, I wonder why..." Ravio said wryly.

Yuga lowered his staff, his gaze turning solemn as he looked to the ground. "Fine." he uttered. The Sorcerer tapped his staff against the ground, all of the paintings turning back into their human forms.

"Stop!" Hilda cried out as the newly freed Guards turned their weapons towards Yuga.

All of the former portraits, now returned to their human forms, glanced at Hilda uneasily before Ravio spoke up.

"We'll handle this, all Guards are needed on the main floor and the rest of you need to evacuate."

Link, Zelda, Hilda and Ravio watched as the crowd hesitantly filed out, most not wanting to leave Yuga alone with the Princess and Hero, very few even noticing their golden-haired lookalikes standing behind them.

"Explain yourself." Hilda demanded.

"My actions weren't my own, the way I felt gave Ganondorf the opening he needed to possess me, but I still didn't perpetrate that scheme of my own volition." Yuga said.

"Sounds unlikely to me." Link said, bringing his bow and arrow back up.

"Good to see you again too, Hero of Hyrule." Yuga sneered.

"You said you were trapped, what do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"When I...when Ganondorf abandoned my body I was left trapped between the worlds of the living and the dead, unable to join either one...I appeared to you more times than the instance in which I aided you against Ganondorf." Yuga said.

"Hilda?" Ravio asked.

"I thought they were just hallucinations, brought on by guilt." the Princess admitted.

"What could they have done for you?" Zelda asked.

"There are spells that could have put me back in my body." Yuga said.

"Did you forget what Ganondorf warped your body into?" Link asked.

"Without Ganondorf's influence it transformed back, did it not?" Yuga asked.

"It did." Ravio confirmed.

"All of this aside, how is it you have returned from this state of limbo you found yourself in?" Zelda asked.

"Whatever's going on here with that breach between worlds...it freed me from my prison and allowed me take physical form once more using the imprint I had left on my staff." the Sorcerer explained.

"Princess, he's deceiving us." Ravio said.

"He's not, I can't sense any ill will within him." Hilda answered.

"I have a hard time believing that." Ravio said.

The Lorulean Princess turned to her Hyrulean counterpart. "Zelda, what about you?" she asked.

"I agree with Hilda, I sense no aggression, apprehension or fear behind his words." Zelda said.

"Link, what do you make of this?" Ravio asked, looking for at least one person to agree with him.

Link lowered his bow before walking over to Zelda. "I've learned to always trust my wife's senses." Link said.

"Wife? How long have I been trapped?" Yuga remarked.

"If you truly want to be accepted back, then show it." Hilda said.

Yuga bared his teeth for a moment before relenting. "How?" he asked.

"The Sages are in the library upstairs, I want you to protect them." Hilda said.

"Protect them? He took them captive!" Ravio argued.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was forced to do so?!" Yuga growled.

"Who's to say they'll even accept his presence?" Link asked.

"I'm inclined to agree with Link, the Sages will be more than hesitant to trust him." Zelda said.

"You never asked me if I want to do this." Yuga answered.

"If you want me to consider forgiving what you've done while also doing my best to ignore the strange circumstances surrounding your return, you'll do what I say." the Princess answered.

"I thought we were planning to use his staff to trap Ganondorf?" Ravio said.

Link and Zelda bowed their heads.

"It wouldn't work." Zelda stated.

"We've seen him break out of the Dark World and a prison designed by the Sages especially for him within our predecessor's memories, he'd have no trouble with this." Link said.

"Encouraging." Ravio responded.

Suddenly Osfala and the Captain skidded around the corner.

"Where is he?!" the Captain called out.

"I sent him upstairs to the Guard the Sages." Hilda answered.

"You did what?!" Osfala asked incredulously.

"Zelda and I searched his mind, his ill-intent is gone and his good intentions are true." the Lorulean Princess explained.

"Is everyone ignoring the part where he returned from the dead?" the Captain asked.

"We talked it out." Link answered.

"And you expect me to work with him around?" Osfala asked.

"Osfala, get to the library and help the other Sages raise that shield." Link commanded.

"You might try asking nicely." the Sage of Light replied.

"Oh yes, let's waste more time! It's not as if two versions of Ganondorf fused into one are leading an army composed of warriors who have a personal grudge against me straight to the Castle's gates or anything like that!" Link argued, everyone stopping to look at him.

Zelda glared at Link before turning to the Sage. "Osfala, please go help your fellow Sages and do your best to tolerate Yuga's presence, I promise you'll be rewarded in kind when this is all done with." she said sweetly.

"You see." Osfala began, looking at Link. "That's how you ask for a favor." he said before heading to the Royal Library.

"I'll be outside organizing the defense." the Captain called out.

"We should get down to the Main Floor at least." Link said to Ravio.

"We'll come too, the Hero always needs his Princess." Zelda said, grasping Link's hand.

Ravio and Hilda looked at each other, locking eyes for a moment before looking away awkwardly.

 **oOo**

"Do we have to hold hands?" Irene bemoaned.

"I don't think that's quite how it works." Oren said as she thumbed through a book.

"If Osfala was here he'd know how to get this done." Rosso said.

Ryla glanced over at the Hyrulean Sages, quickly turning back to Gully as he passed the ball of energy she'd conjured back over to her.

"Pay attention!" Gully called playfully.

"I am!" Ryla said with a smile as she passed it back. "It's just...I have a weird feeling."

"What do you mean?" Impa asked.

Ryla caught the energy ball and turned towards the door. "Someone's coming." she said.

"Are...are we in trouble?" Gully asked.

The whole group, Ryla excluded, looked on in shock, a chill traveling down their spines as Yuga entered the door, his staff in hand.

"You...you're supposed to be dead!" Oren called out.

"Bastard...I should kill you where you stand." Rosso growled.

"Try it." Yuga said as he raised his staff.

The group grimaced and took a step back, Gully hiding behind Seres."

"Who are you?" Ryla asked.

Yuga turned to the young girl, her appearance seemingly disarming him. "Are you a Gerudo?" Yuga asked.

"Yes...are you one too?" Ryla asked.

Yuga knelt down on one knee and looked her in the eyes. "How are our people?" he asked.

"I'm the last one...we're the last ones." Ryla answered.

"What?! How?!" Yuga asked, alarmed.

Just then, Rosso charged over, calling on his power as the Sage of Fire, flames engulfing his right fist as he raised it, Yuga looking on in shock as Irene snatch Ryla away.

"I won't let you hurt her!" the Goron shouted.

Just then a bolt of light whizzed passed Rosso, the Sage of Fire stopping in his tracks.

"Stop...he's on our side." Osfala said as he strode into the room.

"I'm here to protect all of you, actually." Yuga said in an agitated tone.

"Trust me, I understand your anger, he turned me into a painting too, but now-" Osfala began.

"But now I no longer have Ganondorf in my head influencing my behavior...I can be trusted." Yuga continued.

"How are you...alive?" Seres asked.

"The breach into the Sacred Realm behind the Castle gave me the power I needed to regain my physical form...and that's all you need to know." Yuga growled. "Now you!" he said, calling over to Ryla. "What happened to our people?"

Ryla looked around at the concerned Sages as she stepped forward. "The men in the Black armor, they invaded our home...I only escaped because of my powers." Ryla answered.

"Powers?" Yuga asked.

Ryla closed her eyes, summoning forth orbs of energy, one for each element of the Sages.

Yuga watched as they swirled around her before disappearing. "You have the powers of all the Sages." Yuga said in disbelief before looking back up at her Hyrulean counterparts. "Makes me wonder why they need all of you." he said with a smirk.

"I 'oughta beat some manners into you right now!" Rosso exclaimed.

"Maybe later." Osfala began. "We need to get to work."

"This men in Black Armor...are they the Gemesaur King's followers?" Yuga asked.

"That would be correct." Osfala answered. "They serve Ganondorf now."

"Well then, I'll be sure to do my best when it comes to killing him, I can assure you of that." Yuga said.

 **oOo**

The Captain stood atop a battlement as he looked over to the Castle, a massive shield of elemental energy rising around it and the portal into the the Sacred Realm and the Parallel world.

"Think that'll hold?" the Lieutenant asked.

"It better." the Captain said as he took out a telescope. He finally caught sight of them in the distance, Ganondorf leading the army of Black Armored soldiers as they crested the hill. "Dear Goddesses." he breathed.

"What is it?" the Lieutenant asked.

The Captain watched as Argoroks swooped down from the sky above the army while a large group of Dodongos hauling catapults lead by the resurrected Gemesaur King himself followed close behind. "Arm the catapults, load the ballistas!" the Captain shouted.

"Knights of Lorule!" Ravio called out as they stood behind the Castle wall's gate. "Some of you are veterans, others haven't been her for very long, but no matter what, this is your home, your country, your Kingdom!" he called out. "You have been trained far beyond our other warriors for the sole purpose of Lorule's defense! Our people, your fellow Loruleans are counting on us! Now show them what Lorule's Knights are capable of! Show them all that they've made a mistake coming here! It's time to send Ganondorf packing back to the Dark World along with all of his followers! Who's with me?!" Ravio shouted.

The Knights and the Soldiers behind them cheered as they moved towards the gates, the Hero of Lorule raising the Master Sword.

"Quite the speech." Link said as he caught up with Ravio.

"It should've been you giving that speech." Ravio said. "Out of the two of us, you're the one that actually saved Lorule before all of this and you're the one who's faced Ganon beforehand."

"This is your home and your it's Hero." Link began. "They need to recognize you as their leader like the Soldiers and Knights of Hyrule recognize me as theirs...besides, I'm not even supposed to be here right now." Link said.

"But you're glad you are...right?" Ravio asked.

"That's debatable." Link answered.

"Can't blame you right now...so, the Hylian army is standing by on the other side of the portal?" Ravio asked.

"At the ready." Link answered. "If all goes accord to plan, they won't even have a chance to fight...if it doesn't...well, they've been instructed to form regiments and enter Lorule as reinforcements." Link answered.

"Well, let's pray to Lorilia this all goes well...I mean...as well as can be expected of a battle." Ravio said.

"Archers! Nock your arrows!" the Captain called.

Link and Ravio exchanged glances as the thunderous footfalls of Ganondorf's army stopped a short distance away, the roars of beasts piercing the air.

Suddenly the silence was disrupted by booming cackle, Ganondorf's magically amplified voice carrying over the Castle walls. "This is more of a welcome than I received before...Lorule has definitely grown since I last visited. Tell me, have the Hylians joined you? Or have they decided to hide in their own world? Anyhow, I can sense two of them...Link and Zelda, why don't you come out and say hello to your old friend Ganondorf?" he said with a laugh.

"Don't let him get to you." Ravio said.

"Maybe their Lorulean counterparts with be braver...will you, Hilda and Ravio? I'd very much like to see the likes of you two also." he boomed. Everything went silent before a moment before Ganondorf spoke up once more. "Fine then, I'll have to come find you!" he called out.

"Loose!" the Captain called.

At once, hundreds of arrows filled the sky, ballista bolts and catapulted rocks flying at the attacking force.

"Shields up!" Verik shouted.

"There's no need for that." Ganondorf said as he extended his arm and flexed his fingers. The Gemesaur King Soldiers watched in awe while the Lorulean forces stared in horror as each and every projectile stopped in midair. "I think these belong to you!" Ganondorf shouted as he shot them back at the Lorulean forces, everyone having to take cover as the arrows embedded themselves into everything in sight, including quite a few Soldiers, the ballista bolts and catapult ammunition smashing through the walls.

"Let's get in there!" Verik shouted as he waved the Dodongos forward.

The Captain stepped out from under an overhang and looked over the wall. Each Dodongo had a rider on it's back sitting behind a massive spear launcher.

Verik extended his arm, every rider launching their spears, each one tethered to a the Dodongo's harnesses.

Link and Ravio raised their arms as the spears breached the walls, the tip of each one splaying into four smaller blades.

"What is this?" Ravio asked.

"Pull!" They heard Verik shout from outside.

The Dodongo's began pulling backwards, the wall cracking around the spears.

"They're trying to pull the wall down!" The Captain called.

"We can't afford to wait any longer." Link urged.

"Agreed." Ravio answered. "Open the Gates!"

The clanking of gears echoed through the interior of the wall as the Gates opened, Ravio and Link looking at each other before leading the charge outside. Ganondorf's forces ran to greet them, Link, Ravio and the Knights of Hyrule unleashing spin attacks, easily clearing the first line. The Knights engaged the enemies nearest them as the Soldiers behind broke off to fight the rest.

Link ran to the nearest Soldier, blocking a stab before parrying a downwards slash and running his blade through the man's chest.

Ravio faded back to avoid a jump attack from his opponent, raising his shield to intercept a horizontal slash before before rolling the right and slashing his opponent across the thigh. The Gemesaur Soldier growled as he made to stab Ravio, the Hero of Lorule swiping his blade away before slashing his throat, the enemy Soldier falling over, dead.

"Watch out!" Link called.

Ravio ducked just in time, an Argorok's talon barely brushing his back.

"It almost got you." Link said.

"Load the ballistas!" the Captain called as Argoroks swooped over the wall, shooting jets of flame over it. The Captain took out his own bow, shooting at an Argorok as it picked up a Soldier and tossed him away. The monster turned towards him as it felt his arrows pelting it. "OVER HERE!" he called out, outstretching his arms. The Captain eyed the nearest ballista, the Soldier manning it nodding at him as the Argorok flew towards him. The Captain bared his teeth as it screeched, flame welling up in it's jaws.

The Soldier readied himself, loosing the bolt as soon as the Argorok passed by him.

The Captain lunged to the side, rolling out of the way as the bolt struck the Argorok in the chest, killing it. "Well done!" the Captain called.

"Over there!" Ravio called as he and Link followed the tethers back to the Dodongos.

"They have a weak spot right above their tails." Link said.

"Good to know!" Ravio said with a smirk.

The Heroes of both worlds ran side by side, cutting their way through Ganon's soldiers before avoiding the jaws of the Dodongo's. Ravio and Link split apart, leaping atop the monster's nearest them.

"Hey!" the rider called out, bringing up his sword as Ravio leapt onto the Dodongo. The purple-haired Hero sidekicked the man off, the rider being crushed under the beasts foot as it thrashed around, attempting to cast Ravio off.

"Take this!" Ravio shouted as he drove the Master Sword into the monster's tail. The Dodongo gave a roar before falling over as Ravio cut the spear launcher off, easing the tension on the wall.

Link glanced over at Ravio as he did the same only be thrown off of his feet as an enormous beast barreled through the Soldiers around him, almost stomping him into the ground as it did so. "Damn." Link breathed as he looked up.

The Gemesaur King grabbed the Dodongo in it's jaws, swallowing it whole before turning towards him, it's eyes setting on the Hero as it unleashed an ear splitting roar.

Link rolled to the side as it charged at him, barely avoiding it.

"I thought you killed this thing." Ravio said as he joined his Hylian counterpart.

"It seems like death is a two-way road today." Link said. "You wouldn't happen to have any bombs, would you?"

"Can't say I do." Ravio answered as the monster turned to face them.

The Heroes readied themselves as it lowered it's armored head and charged again.

"Now!" Link called.

Ravio and Link dashed forward before throwing themselves onto their backs, the Gemesaur King passing over them as the two slashed at it's legs, the beast screeching in pain as it ground to halt and turned to face them, roaring as it spotted the duo.

"I think we just made it mad." Ravio stated.

"Better than nothing." Link replied as they went to repeat the same move.

The Heroes spun around as bolts of lightning pierced the sky, striking the Gemesaur King head on.

"Need some help?" Zelda asked as she and Hilda teleported over to them, both Princesses leveling their staffs at the beast, bolts of energy flying from them and shattering the beast's already damaged mask.

"We owe you a thank you...I suppose." Ravio said.

"You can thank us by killing that thing." Hilda said.

"After you." Link said.

Ravio gave Link a glare before charging forward.

"You ready?" Link asked.

"Do you have to ask? We _are_ technically the same person." Ravio said.

Both Heroes called on their parts of the Triforce, their Golden auras combining into one as they raised their respective versions of the Master Sword.

The Gemesaur King roared as it charged them, gaining speed.

Zelda and Hilda raised a forcefield around themselves, thwarting other Soldier's attacks on them as they raised their staffs, sending a shockwave through the ground that shattered the earth underneath the Gemesaur King.

Link and Ravio cried out as they leapt into the air, driving their blades into the jewel on the monster's head as Zelda and Hilda's attack stopped it in it's tracks.

Link and Ravio jumped back onto the ground as the gem shattered, the Gemesaur King falling dead into the shattered ground beneath it.

"Well done." Link said with grin as their auras died down.

Ravio made to respond but was cut off as a group of Ganondorf's Soldier's surrounded them. "They don't look too happy."

"Well, I did just kill their boss...again." Link answered.

Suddenly, flames erupted from the earth in a circle, dispatching all of their would-be assailants, courtesy of Zelda and Hilda, the two levitating down to the Heroes.

"Is it dead?" Zelda asked.

"I'll say, got it done a lot quicker than last time, too." Link said.

"And what a shame that was." a menacing voice called out.

All four turned to face the newcomer, grimacing as the flames parted, Ganondorf strolling through, his red irises sweeping across the group.

"With how my men spoke of that beast they called their Master, I expected great things but am once again left disappointed...oh well, at least I get to have all four of you in one spot."

"You don't stand a chance against all of us." Ravio called.

The flames parted to Ganondorf's left, Verik making his way into the circle.

"What you said could quite possibly be true, so I brought my second in command, Verik...I've gifted him strong magical abilities for his loyalty...you'll find he makes for a formidable opponent." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"I assume the purple-haired ones are mine." Verik said.

"It's still four against two." Link growled.

Ganondorf broke into a laugh before locking eyes with Link. "You'll see the odds stack up quite nicely...now let's get started!"

 **oOo**

 ** _Alright, chapter thirteen is here! Sorry about the wait everyone! I guess I should have said this sooner, but I always planned this story being a miniseries of sorts. With that said, we have two more chapters to go, as fifteen is the finale!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: The fact I was able to add a sense of realism to this story is a compliment in itself! I'm glad you like the little facts I've included in the lore! I always thought of Link and Osfala finding each other at odds sometimes as Osfala thought himself to be the Hero and arrogantly went to clear a dungeon on his own, only to be defeated by Yuga and eventually freed by Link, so I give them a somewhat antagonistic relationship, but in a minor way. I hope Ravio's reaction didn't disappoint you, I kind of toned it down due to the other worries he would be dealing with at the time, but I made sure the Sages had fitting reactions...Rosso especially. All in all, I guess I went a little on the minimal side with their reactions to Yuga, but that's because I want to set him up as one of the Heroes of this story, which I think you of all people can appreciate. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you to all of those that clicked follow and favorite on my profile and this story, it's very much appreciated!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	14. The Battle for Lorule: Part ll

Ravio faded to the side before ducking a blast of energy from Verik, the latter very inexperienced with his new powers. The Hero took advantage of this, charging forward and blocking a ball of flame with his shield before releasing a series of stabs, Verik darting to the side as one skimmed his armor, Ravio dashing towards him and performing a spin attack, Verik jumping back and almost falling over, only for a blast of lightning from Hilda to hit him in the back, sending the dark warrior stumbling forward.

"Can't fight me without her protecting you?!" Verik shot.

"On the contrary, she's the reason I'm holding back." Ravio replied.

"Holding back?!" Verik growled. "Hold this back!" he shouted as he unleashed a blast of crimson electricity.

Hilda eyed Ravio as Verik launched the attack, the purple-haired boy refusing to move. "Ravio, come on." she thought.

The Lorulean Hero grinned as he dropped into a fighting stance, charging up his spin attack and loosing it as soon as the electrical assault came within range.

"What?!" Verik gasped as Ravio caught the red electricity with the Master Sword, using the spin attack to redirect it at him.

Verik crossed his arms and called forth a shield of energy, the barrier barely withstanding his own redirected attack.

"Look at you." Verik began. "You're just an arrogant boy...I...I am one of the most feared warriors in the land, I was the Gemesaur King's most skilled Soldier! I won't lose to the likes of you!" he roared as he called forth his power, a red aura surging around him as he launched at Ravio with incredible speed.

The Hero braced himself as Verik flew past him, Ravio barely moving out of the way as Verik's blade cleaved his armor, inflicting a cut to his arm. Verik turned around and went after the Hero again, Ravio calling on the Triforce and barely managing to counter his opponent's attacks.

Hilda lowered to the ground, pointing her staff forward and forcing multiple spikes of Earth to erupt from the ground, Verik dodging each one before leaping off the last and heading towards her.

"Hilda! Watch out!" Ravio called.

The Princess launched a barrage of energy blasts at the warrior, Verik avoiding each before coming to a halt and deflecting the last one back at her. Hilda spread her arms, the blast slowing as she absorbed it back into herself.

"Is that your strategy?" Verik laughed.

"No, I needn't have a strategy to defeat you." Hilda retorted.

Verik cocked an eyebrow when a sudden light met his eye. The Warrior swung his head down to find a large energy projection of the Triforce had appeared beneath him. "You think this will stop me?" he hissed.

Hilda nodded as the Gemesaur Soldier made to move, the Princess raising both her hands, chains of light energy bursting from the ground and holding him in place.

"No!" the Warrior roared as he fought against the chains. "You can't do this! It isn't fair!" he shouted.

"It wasn't fair when your Master Ganondorf killed the Captain either...deal with it." the Princess answered coldly before tapping her staff against the ground, Verik screaming as the Triforce construct below him erupted in a golden flash of light.

Ravio watched in astonishment as Verik was thrown into the air, landing hard and rolling limply to the side.

"Is that all you've git?" Ravio asked, eyeing the black-clad soldier.

Verik groaned as he got onto his hands and knees before staggering to his feet, eyeing Hilda with rage. "Looks like you're no match for me after all!" he shouted as he jutted his arm out and flexed his fingers, a perplexed look crossing his face. "What...what is this?" he stammered as he tried again and again to summon his powers.

"I took your magic away, so you can stop trying to use it." Hilda replied.

"Impossible!" Verik shouted as he raised both hands, pointing them at Hilda and roaring with effort, only for a small fizzle of sparks to shoot from his palms.

"Goodbye, Verik." Hilda said as she extended her hand, a blast of light energy knocking the Sorcerer off of his feet, Verik's eyes going wide as it traveled straight through his chest, the Warrior falling dead, smoke still emanating from the exit wound.

"That was...something." Ravio said as he made it to Hilda.

"I have no patience or mercy for those who threaten my Kingdom and my friends." Hilda replied.

Ravio glanced over at flashes going off a short distance away, Zelda's light arrows flying through the air as Ganondorf dodged them whilst dueling with Link. "Let's go, they need our help."

 **oOo**

The Captain weaved and dodged around the slashes and stabs from his assailants, easily parrying a strike from a spear before slashing the man across the throat. Another Gemesaur Soldier charged at him, unleashing a spin attack, only for the Captain to fade back before lunging in and stabbing the man through his chest plate right as the attack ceased.

Without warning, a Knight flew over his head and another straight passed him before falling into a heap a short distance away. The Captain turned, eyes going wide as a Dodongo charged at him, it's harsh roar piercing the air and shaking every cell in his body.

"Damn...he's big..." the Captain muttered before taking off towards one of the Castle's fallen defense towers.

The beast lunged at him, the Captain leaping forward and hitting the ground rolling before ducking behind the fallen tower right as the monster fired a jet of flame at him. The Captain flinched as the fire assaulted the stone around him, the heat clawing at his skin.

The Dodongo roared, rearing up on it's hind legs and smashing them down upon the tower, the Captain taking off running as his cover shattered to pieces. He craned his neck as he looked over his shoulder, his own forces and those of Ganondorf gave the beast it's space to pursue him. He cursed his luck as it searched the battlefield, easily picking him out. The Captain had seen Ravio and Hilda defeat one of these creatures before, he knew he needed an explosive, but unfortunately was lacking anything of that sort.

He made his way over to a wagon that had come unfastened from the horse that carried it, making to duck behind it when a sword suddenly skimmed his shoulder plating.

"Trying to hide?" the Gemesaur Soldier asked.

"If you don't get out of my way, we'll both be eaten, fool!" The Captain called.

"That beast won't pay any mind to me!" The soldier yelled before lunging at the Captain, the Lorulean man deflecting a downwards strike before fading out of the way of a stab.

The Gemesaur Soldier performed a jump attack, the Captain dodging to the right and rolling across the ground before coming to a stop on one knee and deflecting a vertical downwards slash from the Soldier.

The Captain pushed up, forcing his enemy's blade away before performing a spin attack. The Gemesaur Soldier tried to dodge, the attack ripping through the side of his armor, inflicting a deep cut to the side of his abdominal area.

"You're going to die for that." The Soldier growled, clutching at his side.

"No, I'm going to survive this...and you're going to die knowing you were wrong." The Captain said.

The Gemesaur Soldier stepped forward before coming to a halt as a shadow fell over him. He turned slowly to find the Dodongo had caught up with them, it's eyes fixed on him.

"Look's like it's lost it's rider...so that means no one's controlling it...but it'll pay no mind to you, right?" the Captain called as he took off in the opposite direction.

The Gemesaur Soldier stood frozen on the spot as the beast engulfed him in a blast of flame before clamping it's jaws over him.

The Captain looked around frantically, finally spotting a weapon's cart, it was partially aflame, mostly broken and long since abandoned, but he could tell it still had supplies. He glanced over his shoulder to find the Dodongo was gaining on him, the beast roaring as it dashed in his direction.

As he made it to the cart, the Captain swiped his gauntleted hands through the masses of swords and knives before uncovering a bomb bag, realizing to his dismay, it only had one left.

"Well, here we go." he said as the Dodongo's footsteps grew nearer, the earth shaking with every fall of it's claws. The Captain held the bomb with his back to the monster, flinching as he realized it was right behind him. The Captain tossed to bomb a couple meters away before lunging to the side as the beast blew a breath of flame right passed him, the Captain flinching at it seared to the back of his armor. As fast as he could manage, he slashed at the space behind the Dodongo's front leg, the beast roaring in pain before spinning around, smashing the weapons cart to pieces in the process.

The Captain collected a shield from the ground, holding it up as the monster turned to face him again. "Come on, ya big bastard." he growled.

The Dodongo tensed before opening it's jaws wide, the Captain flinching as a blast of heat greeted him...but no flame. He lowered his shield to find the beast could only manage small puffs of flame, this was his chance. The Captain sprinted towards the bomb, collecting it from the ground and lighting it's fuse against a burning patch of grass as the Dodongo took a deep breath in to replenish it's flames.

The Captain ran straight to the monster's open maw, hot air whipping around him and into the creature's throat, an orange glow building inside beast. "Take this!" he shouted as he tossed the bomb into the Dodongo's mouth just as the fuse ran out, the Captain leaping a short distance away as the the explosive went off inside the Dodongo's chest, knocking the beast unconscious, if only for a short while.

The Captain took refuge in the remains of the Weapons Cart, looking up to find a spear in front of him. The Man grabbed it swiftly before running at the beast, knowing he only had one shot at this. Right as the Dodongo stirred, the Captain made it to the side of the monster's head, it's eye settling on him just before he plunged the spear into it, the beast roaring as the Captain pushed it through, eventually falling lifeless as the weapon penetrated it's brain.

The Captain fell back, breathing a sigh of relief before looking up, only to be greeted by another Gemesaur Soldier. He quickly threw himself to the side, his assailant's blade missing by inches. The man leapt to his feet, drawing his sword. The two squared off when suddenly a glass bottle smashed over the Gemesaur Soldier's head, knocking him to the ground as shards of glass cascaded over his shoulders.

The Captain looked on in surprise as a man with a bag over his head stood over the fallen Gemesaur Soldier, the neck of the shattered bottle still in hand. "Fer Lorule!" he shouted before stumbling off.

"...For Lorule." the Captain replied, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf threw his arm back, thrusting it forward and sending a powerful blast of energy at Link, the Hylian Hero raising the Master Sword to deflect when it was suddenly knocked away by a bolt of light energy.

Link and Zelda turned to find Hilda and Ravio standing a short distance away, Hilda pointing her staff at Ganondorf.

"It's over, Ganonodorf, your forces are dwindling and you have all four of us to fight now." Ravio called out.

Ganondorf hovered down to the ground, closing his eyes as his lips twisted into a smirk. "I take it Verik's dead?" he asked.

"Even with the power you gave him, he didn't amount to much." Hilda replied.

"How disappointing, at least he was somewhat useful in his time alive." Ganon said.

"We're done talking, Ganondorf!" Link called out as he brought up the Master Sword and charged.

Ravio did the same, both Hero's golden auras rising around them as they charged the Demon King, Zelda preparing a light arrow as Hilda leveled her staff at him, electricity arcing over the end. Just as Ravio and Link readied themselves to attack, Ganon leapt into the air, crimson energy crackling over his fist as he came down and smashed it into the ground, the shockwave sending both Heroes flying away.

Hilda shielded her eyes from the flash before raising a hand, catching the Hero telekinetically.

"Ravio are you...Link?" Hilda asked.

"You sound disappointed." the Hylian Hero quipped as he stood up.

Both looked over to find Zelda had safely caught Ravio, the two Heroes and Two Princesses running to meet each other as Ganondorf stood to face them once more.

"How nice of you all, standing in one spot for me." he growled as he unleashed a wave of dark energy.

"Ravio, Link, go after him, we'll hold him off." Zelda said.

"Are you sure you can get his attention long enough?" Ravio asked.

"We can do this, now go!" Hilda said.

Both Heroes took off in different directions as Hilda and Zelda combined their powers to block the attack with a barrier of light energy before sending multiple light arrows and blasts of electricity at Ganondorf.

The Demon King teleported behind Hilda and Zelda, both Heroes grinding to a halt as they whirled around, the Princesses doing the same.

With one swift motion of his hand, Ganondorf sent shards of rock hurtling upwards, breaking from the ground. Hilda and Zelda teleported a short distance away, unleashing a barrage of light arrows at the Sorcerer only for Ganon to telekinetically shave the rocks down to fine points before sending them at the two.

Link wasted no time in leaping in front of the Princesses, performing a spin attack to knock the rocks away. The Hylian Hero held up the Master Sword in a defensive fashion as Ganondorf charged another ball of energy, shooting it at him while he materialized his sword in his other hand. The Hero nodded at the Zelda and Hilda before running to meet the ball of energy at full speed, delivering a slash to it that sent it flying back at Ganon.

The Demon King smirked as he watched it come back at him, almost as if in slow motion. He readied his blade only to sense movement behind him.

"Forgetting about me?" Ravio called.

Ganondorf spun around and blocked a stab from the Lorulean Hero only to be struck in the back by his own redirected attack. Ravio took the opportunity to perform a diagonal downward slash as Ganondorf stumbled forward, cutting through his chest plate and leaving a laceration across his chest, Ganondorf looking down at it with a growl.

"I was going to kill both of you quickly, but that's off the table now." Ganondorf replied.

Ravio stabbed at the Demon King, Ganondorf blocking it with a slash before moving in with a vertical downwards strike, Ravio darting out of the way before unleashing a series of diagonal slashes at Ganon, the Demon King easily deflecting them before Ravio brought his his blade down on top of Ganondorf's.

Ravio's arm's shook in effort, but it was to no avail as Ganondorf forced his blade up over his head and delivered a powerful kick to his abdomen, sending him flying three meters away.

"Ravio!" Link yelled as he dashed in to challenged Ganondorf, performing a spin attack, coming to a sudden halt and looking up in shock as the Demon King stopped him in place, locked in a telekinetic grasp.

"Don't forget, boy, you're the one I'm actually here for." Ganondorf said before sending a blast of crimson lightning at Link, having to release him from the hold in the process.

Link brought up the Master Sword and blocked the assault, swiping the Master Sword to the right and redirecting the electricity before charging Ganondorf once more.

The two met with a loud clang, Golden Triforce aura's rising around them as Link slashed at Ganon, the Demon King parrying the strike and darting behind the Hero only for Link to roll to the side, stabbing at Ganondorf, the Demon King teleporting out of the way and appearing to Link's right.

Ganondorf brought his sword up, crimson energy crackling across it as he made to bring it down. Link performed a back flip, landing as Ganon's sword crashed into the ground, the shockwave knocking him off of his feet.

Nearby, Hilda teleported to Ravio, placing a hand under his head. "Are you okay? I've seen what Ganondorf can do with hand-to-hand combat before." The Princess said, images of Ganondorf killing the Captain with one punch flashing through her mind.

"I'm fine, I just need a little bit of time to recover." Ravio answered. He had all of the combat and strategic knowledge of his predecessors, but he hadn't quite reached the peak physical shape they were in.

Suddenly a shockwave blew passed them, red electricity twisting in the air around them as it passed.

"We may not have much time." Hilda said as she helped Ravio up.

Ganondorf teleported over to Link, picking him up by the neck and looking him in the eyes as he sent a poweful shock through the Hero's body, Link crying out as he went limp. "Now, boy, relinquish your piece of the Triforce...do it now and I may let you and the Princess live..after all, my victory would feel empty if you weren't there to see it...imprisoned of course...but there." he said with a grin.

"Let him go!" Zelda demanded, her golden Triforce aura flowing around her.

"What was that, Princess?" Ganondorf said as he turned, still holding Link.

"I said...Let. Him. Go." she warned, a broad sword materializing in her hands.

Ganondorf let out a harsh cackle as he regarded her. "What do you plan to do with that?" he asked.

In a moment, Zelda appeared behind Ganon, performing two diagonal slashes across his back, the Demon King crying out in rage as he dropped Link.

Hilda quickly teleported in, dematerializing with Link as soon as Ganondorf spied her.

"Damn, you!" Ganondorf yelled as his aura flared around him like flames. He shot at Zelda, the Princess holding up her sword, gritting her teeth as Ganon raced towards her, crimson electricity racing across his blade as his eyes glowed a bright red.

"Ravio." Link said, attempting to sit up. "Take this." he said.

"That's your sword...I can't." Ravio answered.

"You and I...we are the same, it will accept you, now take it...I can't fight right now." Link urged.

Ravio reached down, grasping the hilt of the Hylian Master Sword as Link passed it to him. In the distance, Zelda had taken to using a stream of light energy to slow Ganondorf down, yet he still was gaining on her quickly.

"Hilda, can you teleport us over there?" Ravio asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hilda replied.

Zelda's left arm shook with the effort it took to hold Ganondorf back, but he was almost upon her, the Princess holding up her blade, ready for his attack.

"It's over, Princess!" Ganondorf yelled as he forced his way through the light energy, bringing his sword up to perform a powerful downwards slash.

Zelda flinched as he released the strike, a manic grin crossing his face when suddenly Ravio appeared in front of her, holding both the Lorulean and Hyrulean Master Swords in an 'x' shaped block.

Ravio cried out as he thrusted the crossed Master Swords against Ganon's blade, a loud clang echoing through the air as crimson electricity shot across the battlefield.

Ganondorf grit his teeth as he tried to force his way through Ravio's block, only to be distracted by a crack spreading across his blade.

Ravio eyed the sword before releasing the Master Sword's from their x shape, taking a step forward as Ganon took a step back, crashing both blades down upon that of Ganondorf, the crack spreading before it finally shattered to pieces.

Ganondorf looked upon the remnants of his blade before starting towards Ravio, energy flowing over his fists, coming to a sudden halt as Hilda appeared next to him.

"Happy to see me?" the Princess asked as she pointed her staff at the Demon King, channeling her Triforce's power into it and unleashing a blast of golden lightning that sent Ganondorf flying backwards, rolling across the ground until he came to a halt on one knee.

Ravio and Hilda started towards him when suddenly Zelda darted out in front of him, aiming a light arrow at the Demon King. "Where is Ghirahim? I know that wasn't him." she hissed.

Ravio and Hilda exchanged glances, after receiving their parts of the Triforce they had viewed the memories stored within by their predecessors. Ghirahim was a sword just like the Master Sword, leading them to the realization he wouldn't shatter to easily or unceremoniously.

"Ghirahim is more than a weapon, he's the only one of my subordinates I can trust, even if he has failed me in the past...I sent him to have some fun with your Sages...and that fool Yuga." Ganondorf said.

Hilda's breath caught for a moment before she set her eyes on Ganondorf. "You know Yuga's back?"

"Of course, he and I are connected...I can still see everything through his eyes...and he has no idea...Ghirahim's orders are to take him alive. I'm looking forward to killing him permanently this time and doing it myself."

"You're not killing anyone else, this ends right here, right now." Hilda said, materializing a sword of her own into her grip.

 **oOo**

Yuga stood facing the door, staff at the ready, the sounds of the battle outside still raging whilst all sound in the Castle had died. Behind him, the Sages stood in a circle, channeling their energies into the barrier that separated the rift from the rest of Lorule.

Suddenly a banging came at the door, the Sages all turning their attention to it. "Stay focused...it's probably just a guard checking on us." Yuga said as he made his way to the door, staff at the ready.

The Sages did their best to watch as the Sorcerer opened the door to find a Castle Guard standing opposite him, remaining completely still.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Yuga snapped. "Say...aren't you supposed to be at the end of the hall?" he asked, darting back as the man fell over, a deep stab wound in his back. Yuga traced his eyes up from the Guard and over a white clad figure with grey skin, white hair covering half his face.

"You must be Yuga." Ghirahim said with a grin.

 **oOo**

 ** _Here's chapter fourteen! I'll start off by saying that I've decided this story can't just be wrapped up in fifteen chapters, it won't be as long as my other fic "The World at War" as I'm aiming more towards twenty to twenty-five chapters._**

 ** _Onto reviews!_**

 ** _Gerudospirit: I'm glad you like the way Link and Osfala interact, I always imagined them having a complicated relationship because of Osfala's belief he was the Hero. Now that I've extended he story, I'm going to cover some of the trauma Yuga has experienced existing essentially trapped between life and death trying to escape. His no-filter attitude is something thaty I really like about the character, seeing as with most others you have to worry about writing things they'd actually say but with Yuga he just goes with whatever's on his mind. I was also worried I was writing Rosso as being too aggressive, so I'm happy you like his portrayal in this story! Thank you for reviewing and essentially inspiring me to extend this story!_**

 ** _Ultimate blazer: My friend it is good to see you here! It's always awesome when a fan of World at War decides to cross over and take a look at Darkness Rising! I hope you're liking this story just as much! Ganondorf might always lose, but his never say die attitude is what I love about his character! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Grace316: By 'the main series' do you mean World at War? If so it's great to see you here, too! I'm so happy you're liking this series so much and I'm very glad you're a fan of Zelda's character in this series! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Thank you to all of those who hit favorite and follow on my story and my profile, it's vastly appreciated!_**

 ** _Thank you all for the attention this gotten, this is the first time I've received so many new favorites and followers as well as three separate reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


End file.
